Tales of Adulthood
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: Eventually, everyone grows up. How does life treat Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters now that they are adults? Read stories of their lives as they struggle with marriage, kids, and everything that comes their way. Read as they navigate the world through older eyes. Accepting ideas readers may have.
1. Life As We Know It

**TALES OF ADULTHOOD**

A/N: Hello, I am still alive! School and depression that comes and goes has prevented me from doing much writing. But alas, I am back with something fresh and new. Not long after I got into South Park (sometime 2010/2011) I wrote and drew up the futures of the main five boys. After perusing the information I wrote up and had not seen in years, I felt it would be fun to introduce readers to their futures. I will eventually introduce all the characters in due time. This story will be similar to Tales of Toddlerhood in which I will write snippets of the lives of Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters, but as adults. I will also be accepting ideas from readers so please tell me if you have something you'd like to see. In the meantime, enjoy!

LIFE AS WE KNOW IT

What a perfect spring day. The sky was blue with sparse clouds now and again and the trees swayed to the tune of a slight breeze. At this moment a Boulder County Animal Control vehicle was parked in a 7-11 parking lot, the occupant typing on a computer and sipping on a Slurpee at the same time. 34 year old Stan Marsh was currently trying to finish his paperwork in his car before his shift ended, eager to get home and not have to worry about work for the next three days for spring break at his kids' school would begin and it meant a family trip to the lake. Suddenly he received a call via his computer from headquarters.

"Marsh, you still working the Henderson case?" the woman asked.

"No, I'm finishing up the report now."

"Good, because Morris needs backup on a case about a dog that's been found chained to a fence."

"Oh god, what happened now?" Stan groaned.

"Apparently the owner of the dog is creating a scene. I'm sending you the address now."

Stan waited a few seconds before an address appeared on his laptop. The great thing about the future was how instant information could be exchanged, including radios that could be worn as a watch which made being an animal control officer easier than ever. Stan was hoping to be able to go home early but today was not that day. He shut his laptop and fired up his car and drove down the street to meet fellow officer Henry Morris. It was well after six o' clock by the time he came home. He sighed as he opened the front door and no sooner did he shut it was he attacked at the leg by a pair of arms.

"Daddy! Daddy home!"

"Dylan let go of your father and go back to the dinner table," scolded his mother as she met up with Stan. The three-year-old relented and ran back to the table. Kara wrapped her arms around her husband as he took off his uniformed shirt. "Long day I take it?"

Stan sighed again. "Very. It was relatively calm all day until I got a call about a chained up dog Morris was helping out. Apparently the owner of the dog appeared just as Morris was going to rescue him and he got real argumentative and combative. Then his teenage son comes out yelling and causing a scene. The police had to detain the man and we were able to get the dog to the animal hospital after."

"Oh my, how was the dog?" Kara asked, arm still around Stan's neck.

"Pretty malnourished. The chain around his neck was nasty and his neck looked infected. I'll see how he's holding up later."

"Mmm, well in the meantime, dinner started not long ago, come join the family."

Stan smiled as he walked into the dining room where his three children sat, all waiting for their father's arrival. Stan took a seat across his nine-year-old daughter.

"Mmm, this looks great. I hope you weren't waiting for me to start," Stan licked his lips as he cracked open the beer his wife passed him.

"Naw, we already started," his daughter, Ayda, waved a hand. "But now that you're home, let me tell you what happened at school today!"

"Daddy, I seen a big bug today! It was dis big," Dylan hopped in his seat, holding his hands out.

"Dylan, sit, and don't overwhelm your father, he just got home," Kara scolded.

"It's fine hon," Stan passed off and began to cut into his chicken. "So what happened in school today, Bry?" he looked to his five-year-old who was sitting quietly in his seat.

"Hey!" Ayda and Dylan cried.

Stan ignored this and looked at his first son. The boy was much milder than his other two and because of this often got overlooked.

Bryan smiled. "Oh, you know, the us'al. We painted a garden. I put all the doggies and kitties in it."

" _All_ of them? Did they all fit?" The Marsh house was often called a zoo, what with the four cats, three dogs, one Guinea pig, and fish tank it held. Thankfully his wife loved animals just as much as he did and now that he was an adult, he could fill the walls of his home with them. Of course their children learned to love animals quickly as well and Ayda was able to get that guinea pig she had wanted for her ninth birthday.

"Oh yeah, and Miss Parker really liked it."

"Daddy, Gamma and me go to the park and I seen this bike. Can I have a new bike?" Dylan interrupted.

"Dad, can I tell you what happened in school now?" Ayda asked, somewhat impatient.

"Kids, eat your dinner, you have all night still to tell Daddy about your day," Kara instructed. "C'mon, Dylan sit down. Look, there's corn on the cob, you love that. Eat dinner or there's no dessert."

Dylan gasped and began eating his supper again. Almost every night was the same scene, getting their youngest to sit down long enough to finish a meal. He wasn't a bad kid; he just didn't like to stay still for too long. Any moment that he could run or jump was a bonus in his eye. Kara often would ask her husband if their son should be tested for ADHD but Stan was against this. Dylan was still young and until he started school, he didn't feel they should worry.

"The other two weren't like that at his age," Kara would always argue.

"There's nothing to worry about, besides, I think our doctor is getting annoyed at us about that," Stan would always say. That would usually end the arguments. Any time Stan brought up the family doctor there was little left to discuss. Stan had to go by their doctor's word, for not only was the man responsible for every member's health, he was also Stan's very best friend. Kyle Broflovski ran a successful family practice in Boulder and as luck would have it, both the Marsh and Broflovski families were the best of friends. Stan and Kyle's wives were friends and all their kids played with each other every week. Kyle lived with his wife and three kids in Boulder and they were part of the reason Stan was looking forward to the start of Spring Break. Their kids went to different schools but were in the same district so they had Spring Break the same week. Both families decided they were going to spend three days in Denver doing various activities and everyone involved were very excited about it.

The remainder of the night was spent with a family trip to the nearby park where Stan and Kara walked their dogs and the kids burned off energy at the playground before the kids got ready for bedtime. As tired as he was Stan usually helped out his wife during baths and 'quiet time'. He remembered from his own childhood that his father didn't participate much in this and he couldn't understand why. Bath and bed time was a great way to get the kids talking about their day. Maybe it was just easier to get two kids bathed and in bed, not three. His wife usually bathed their sons and observed hair and tooth brushing. However story time was always Stan's thing. His own mother read to him every night past age ten and he vowed he would do the same to his own kids someday.

Currently Kara was rounding up some last-minutes items for tomorrow's trip upstairs so Stan corralled the kids together for story-time on the couch in the loft. With having one daughter who was four years older than her two brothers it meant at least two different stories being read each night. Thankfully Ayda was a much better sister to her brothers than Shelley ever was to him and didn't mind preschool and toddler books. In fact she would often help Bryan and Dylan in choosing books for their dad to read.

"Ayda, stop spinning your brother around! Bryan put away the Legos, playtime is over. C'mon, have you three picked out your stories yet?" Stan instructed as he took a seat. His children took up seats next to him and brandished four books to his face. "C'mon, we're only doing two tonight, Mommy and I still have some packing to do. Okay, let's have one sissy book and one brother book. Okay, calm down so I can start."

A half hour later Kara put all three kids to bed. Meanwhile, Stan took it upon himself to collapse on his bed where one of his cats, Zak, laid on top his chest. Kara arrived soon enough and sat next to him.

"Long day?" she asked, amused.

Stan groaned. "Never mind me, how 'bout you?"

"Thankfully manageable. A lot of consulting for people today, allergy season is upon us so a lot of people have questions." Kara worked as a pharmacist at a drug store.

"I hope there was a good report from your mother on the kids."

Kara stroked her husband's arm. "They were great from what she told me. Thankfully she only had the two oldest for a short while after school so I could get off early and do some packing. Which reminds me… have you got everything you need? I still have to pack my make-up and such."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Probably. You made sure the first-aid kit is stocked right? As well as gathered all the meds?"

"First thing I did when I got home today. I couldn't find Bryan's inhaler, I'm pissed. I know we just started him on a new one now it's gone missing. I found another in our room so we should be good."

Stan rolled his eyes again as he stood up. "That's what happens when you have three asthmatics in this house. Inhalers go missing, used as toys, are playthings to the pets…" Ayda and Bryan had been diagnosed with asthma early on in life. Stan still suffered from it although it had gotten better over the years. While Ayda was old enough and responsible for her illness, Bryan still had yet to grasp the concept that the colorful canisters, tubing, and masks were a lifeline for three people in the house.

Stan and Kara went about their bedroom to pack last-minute items, checking off a list as they did so. Confident that they did everything they possibly could to prepare for the weekend, both exhausted parents fell into bed and soon, asleep.

8 AM. The alarm buzzed and a man groaned, switched it off, and rolled to his other side to sleep some more. Ten minutes passed and he was being shaken awake by his wife.

"Kyle, c'mon, we have to get up and ready."

Kyle groaned. "Meg, that was barely five minutes."

"It was ten, plenty of time. C'mon, I'm going to get the coffee on then get the kids up." As soon as she said that there was a knock at the bedroom door. Meghan opened it and an eight-year-old girl with blond hair poked her head in, as well as that of her younger sister's.

"Are we going soon?" Jocelyn asked.

Five-year-old Sierra rushed to her father and shook him. "C'mon Daddy! We hafta go! What if the Marshes are there first?"

Kyle doubted this; he knew his best friend liked to sleep in as long as possible too. However Kyle was used to waking early, he had spent years in medical school and briefly worked as an ER doctor before getting his own practice. His wife claimed to be an early riser since she was young too. This didn't mean that Kyle didn't try to catch some extra shut-eye when he could. His younger daughter, Sierra, made sure of that. Kyle shooed his daughters out so he could get dressed before going downstairs. He ate his breakfast as he scrolled on his tablet that morning's news.

"Now everyone has their bags all packed and they are all by the garage door, right?" Meghan asked their kids.

"Mommy, what if no one wants to play wif me?" four-year-old Ethan asked.

"What? Bryan loves playing with you," Meghan said, distracted as she placed dishes in the dishwasher.

"Meg, why are you doing that? Sarah will be by tomorrow," Kyle said, speaking of their nanny.

"Bryan doesn't like me," Ethan continued, arms crossed. "He said rocks were stupid. He pushed me last time!"

Kyle sighed; his son reminded him of himself for he had an aptitude for science at his young age which no one else shared. Stan's daughter was best friends with his oldest, and even though they were two years apart, Kyle's second daughter was great friends with Stan's youngest son since they were both so similar. This left Bryan and Ethan the odd ones out much of the time. While they did have fun, they often clashed.

Kyle looked down at his son. "Ethan, sometimes friends do things the other doesn't like playing. You know Uncle Stan and I were _your_ age when we first met, right? He would rather play outside than watch a movie about space with me. We fought but do you think that made a difference?"

Ethan frowned in thought. "Uhh… yes?"

Kyle laughed. "We're still best friends and he lives ten minutes away from us. Maybe you do something Bryan likes, and then he'll want to do something you like. Try that today, okay?"

Ethan smiled and nodded. By 9 o'clock, the family was putting on their shoes, ready to jump in the van and drive to their destination. Kyle phoned Stan to let him know they were almost out the door.

"Dude, you're still not ready? Well if he wants to bring it just bring it! Dude, we're walking out right now."

"Is that Uncle Stan?" Sierra asked. "Ask him if Dylan's bringing his red ball!"

"I'm sure he is," Kyle frowned at her. "Well we'll see you when we see you then. We're still meeting up for lunch though after we get to the hotel so just catch me up if anything happens. Bye."

Kyle and Meghan got their kids into the van without fuss and began their hour-long trip into Denver where they would meet up with the Marsh family and spend Spring Break.

 _The first two chapters will be a two-part story. This one is the beginning of the introductions of the lives of the boys. Who is your favorite kid so far? Remember, I will be accepting ideas of the boys as adults if you have any. Please review, and have a good day._

 _Love and magic: Rose, February 27, 2017_


	2. That's What Friends Are For

**THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR**

The Broflovski family arrived at White Hill Hotel around 11:30. Check-in time wasn't until twelve and Kyle didn't know whether he should wait for Stan to show up or not. Twelve o'clock arrived so Kyle decided to check-in instead of wait around. It was at 12:30 that Kyle got a phone call from Stan who said that they had finally arrived and were going to their room now. Everyone from both families were getting hungry and restless at this point so they agreed to meet in the lobby and get a bite to eat.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Kyle asked Stan as he came off the elevator with his family.

"Dylan! Hi! Did you bring your red ball?" Sierra ran up to the three-year-old.

"Yeah! It's in our room. We can play wif it all day!"

Stan sighed. "Usual holdup. Someone forgets something so we have to go back. Three potty breaks. A tantrum that had us pull on the side of the road. Anyway, here we are and we are ready to eat. How was your ride up?"

"Pretty quick," Meghan chimed in. "We had everything ready the night before so it was easy to get up and leave."

Stan glared; it was no secret by now that things were pretty clean and controlled at the Broflovski house while things were slightly looser at his. Meghan meant no harm in her comment but sometimes those things would come up. While the adults chatted for a few minutes, Bryan had an arm wrapped around his mother's leg. He turned around to see eyes on him: it was Ethan and he was smiling. Ethan toddled over to Bryan's way, still smiling.

"Hi Bryan."

"Hi…"

"Dude, do you wanna ride wif us when we go to eat? We can play this cool game I gots. It's a puzzle book. You have to find words in a picture. It's super fun."

Bryan dropped his hold of his mother's leg. "That sounds hard."

"It's not, it's fun. I coulda done it all the way here but I… I thought we could do it together," Ethan twitched his foot on the ground looking hopeful.

"I dunno, I don't know how to spell a lot. We could play with my Super Warriors if you ride wif us," Bryan suggested.

"We always do that. Let's do the word puzzles 'stead."

"No, that's hard! And I gots a new Super Warrior so it won't be the same," Bryan glared, arms crossed.

"We always play your stuff, it's my turn," Ethan stepped closer, glaring now too.

"Nobody even likes word puzzle stuff. It's for geekbrains like you," Bryan teased.

Ethan gasped. "I am not a geekbrain! Least I know how to spell my name! And my address! And count to a _hundret_!"

At this Bryan teared up and began to cry. This got the attention of the adults and they went over to their sons. Both boys began blabbering to their parents.

"He called me a geekbrain!" Ethan pointed.

"He-he-called me a dummy!" Bryan cried.

"Now why would he call you that?" Kara soothed.

"He- he-he said I can't spell my name. Or address. And- and other stuff. I'm not a dummy!" tears were running down his face and Stan bit his lip as he tried thinking of a way to calm down his son. His first son was a lot like him in that he was a very emotional and sensitive child. Stan rather disliked that his son was like this but it defiantly made him have sympathy for his own parents. If this is what they had to deal with when he was young and he turned out fine, surely Bryan would grow up the same. Since Stan could sympathize with Bryan on this level, Kara would often allow him to take care of the child's tears.

"Hey, hey there bud, calm down and tell me what happened…" after this, Stan went to have a word with Kyle. "Dude, apparently your son was making fun of mine again. Telling him he was stupid. C'mon man, I'm sick of this shit."

Kyle raised a brow. "Then maybe you need to give Bryan another lesson in being polite. Apparently my son was asking him nicely if he wanted to play a game."

"Well why would Bryan want to play a puzzle game? He's only in kindergarten, he can't do that shit."

Kyle was tempted to say 'mine is only in preschool and can do it' but refrained. He knew at this point that some fights weren't worth having. He took great pride in how smart his children were and Stan took great pride in his own kids. While Ayda did very well overall in school, Bryan wasn't known for stellar marks in class, even if he was only in kindergarten. Stan and Kyle had their boys apologize to each other, brushing it off that it wasn't that big of deal since there had been worse fights between them in the past. With this out of the way, the families loaded their kids in the car again and drove off for lunch.

Both families settled on Sweet Tomatoes, a buffet-style establishment that sold salads, soups, and bread. It was always a popular pick among everyone in both families. Kyle's wife, Meghan, was a nutrition consultant-turned private chef so enjoyed the variety of salads she could make for herself and her family. Kyle grew up to enjoy a healthy eating lifestyle which was what attracted him to his wife when they first meant. Stan however never cared much for salad and instead went for the soup and carb-loaded food there. Kara had the difficulty in showing her kids that salad was in fact good since they so often saw their father decline it. When they arrived at the restaurant the two families put two tables together so they could sit together before getting up to get food.

"Oh just put something on your plate, you aren't going to die," Kara hissed at her husband as he walked right by the build-a-salad station.

"It doesn't matter, the kids know it sucks. But Ayda likes salad a little, that's good right?"

Ayda came forward next to her parents and got a plate. "I can get Dylan's plate, so you don't have to make two trips."

Stan smiled at his caring daughter. "Thank-you honey, that's very nice." One of the pluses in having a nine-year-old daughter was that she was becoming more self-sufficient and helpful. Once both families had their food they sat down- or tried to.

"I wanna sit with Dylan," Sierra cried.

"You can sit across him, but we want to sit next to you so you don't make a mess," Meghan spoke.

"Mommy, why doesn't Daddy have any green stuff?" Bryan pointed to his father's plate which held a few slices of bread and a cup of chili.

"Daddy's allergic," Stan said with sincerity. "If he eats salad he could die!"

His kids laughed but his wife was glaring.

"Great example you're setting for the children Stanley."

Kyle rolled his eyes at his best friend; he knew nothing he could say would change things. Of course as Stan's doctor he knew his friend wasn't overweight or unhealthy. He was just stubborn which he had known for thirty years now. At least Kyle could rest knowing his own children wouldn't pick up certain habits from him. Thankfully all the children behaved well so they were able to get soft-serve ice cream after their meal from the dessert bar. The next adventure was to the Denver Children's Museum, a place both sets of parents wanted to take their kids to for years but could never find the time. Kyle and Meghan did take their oldest, Jocelyn, when she was two but that was long ago. Looking at the website for the museum there were dedicated areas that would cater to each of their kids' interests and personalities. They wanted all six kids to have a chance at exploring as much as possible but they decided to split off into teams so they could take each child to their preferred area first.

Kara took Sierra and Dylan to Joy Park which held mounds of dirt to dig in and structures to jump off from, Meghan took Jocelyn to the Book Nook, Stan took Ayda to the Altitude section since it was catered for older children, and Kyle took Ethan and Bryan to the Energy section. The station was devoted to all things science so of course his son would love it, but hopefully Bryan would be able to enjoy himself too. Kyle began to point out the different activities to the boys when they got there.

"Look, you can learn how the sun works. And look here, you can build your own rocket, that sounds fun, right?"

"Ohh, whoopee cushions!" Bryan pointed and ran off to a wall that held whoopee cushions for kids to push.

"There's… that too… what do you want to do Ethan?"

"I wanna build a rocket Daddy! But I wanna do it with Bryan," the four-year-old frowned.

Kyle looked on as Bryan laughed excitedly as he played with the whoopee cushions. He turned to his son. "Why don't you play with the whoopee cushions for a little while first? Then Bryan will probably want to play rockets after."

"But _Daddy_ "-

"I know it's a little silly but I'm sure he'll want to do what you do after. Go on, I'll be watching."

"Doesn't it sound funny?" Bryan smiled as Ethan joined him.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool I guess."

The two boys spent the next ten minutes running around and making funny sounds with the wall. Ethan decided he'd better make a move now.

"Say dude, d'you wanna make a rocket? Then we can race them!"

"Yeah, that sounds cool dude."

Beaming, Ethan grabbed Bryan's hand and ran over to the rocket-building station. The two cut out rockets and colored them before putting them into a special launcher to see how they worked. The boys were having such a good time Kyle felt it would be nice to take them over to another station. Bryan wanted to go to Fire Station No.1 where kids could play pretend on an actual fire truck. Here too the young boys had a blast playing together and running around.

"Make way everybody! Captain Marsh and Captain Brofloftky gotta put out the fire!" Bryan yelled as he honked the horn.

"You gotta drive faster Captain Marsh! I can see the fire from here!" Ethan pointed ahead.

Kyle couldn't help but smile as he sat back and allowed the boys to play. They did like each other a lot and were close friends; they just didn't hit it off as easily as he had done with Stan when they were that young. But he did hope things would get better as they got older. Kyle took some pictures with his phone of the boys before allowing them to 'rescue him' from a fire 'at home' before Kyle felt it best to see what everyone else was up to. They met up with the other parents and adults and after a little time with everyone at the Bubbles station, they switched things up again. Meghan took the girls to the Art Studio while Kyle, Stan, and Kara took turns going back and forth between the mobile vet clinic and the Village of Healthy Smiles station with the little kids since said places were for young children. Before any of them had known it, they had spent three hours at the museum and the place was going to close soon.

"I wanna stay longer!" Dylan cried as his mother took him in her arms as they walked out.

"Are we coming back tomorrow? Please can we?" Sierra cupped her hands to her face.

"We already have plans for tomorrow, we're going to the zoo, remember?" Kyle told his daughter.

"Oh yeah… well after that can we come here? I made a big castle in the dirt; I wanna make a bigger one!"

"We'll see…"

The two families went back to their hotel where they ate at the local café before heading to their rooms to change into bathing suits. This was what Ayda had been looking forward to all day; she loved the water and took to swimming like a natural. Stan would often call her Dory from the movie Finding Nemo/Finding Dory for she took the motto 'just keep swimming' to heart. Not everyone wanted to go to the pool after dinner however but Stan had promised her that they would go sometime today. So he got on some swimming trunks and met up with Kyle, who was taking Jocelyn, and they walked out to the pool. The fathers swam for a short time before relaxing on folding lawn chairs as their daughters played in the pool.

"So how were the boys today?" Stan asked, stretching in his chair.

"Really good. We went to the Energy station first then to the fire station."

"No fighting?"

"I don't think so."

Stan sighed as he sat up. "I do wish they got along like we did at that age. We were best friends from the get go."

Kyle smirked. "For the most part."

"What the heck? In case you don't remember assface it was _me_ that practically begged my mom to buy me a hat so I can be like you. And this was after we first met before preschool!"

Kyle laughed. "True, but we still got on each other's nerves. We still do."

"Barely," Stan waved this off.

"You were annoying when I had to stay at your house when my parents went to adopt Ike. Remember that? Crying because I used your favorite dinosaur bowl? Or when fame got to your big head after making that anti-bullying video when we were ten? Moaning to me that you didn't know what classes to take in college? Or how 'bout the fact that you were pissed off we went to different colleges?" Kyle causally said but still smirking.

Stan glared. "Dude, it's not easy when your best friend is smart enough to go to an actual university. Meanwhile I'm stuck at community college, not knowing what the fuck to do. Renting a place with Butters. Kenny popping in every other week."

Kyle rolled his eyes. He knew his best friend was happy with his life but sometimes Stan felt very average in comparison. All of the guys in their group were average compared to Kyle. But that was what life brought him; a very successful career as a doctor and a wife who was also highly educated. Of course they would live in a five-bedroom house in a gated community. Was he not to feel proud of such things? At least Stan had a wife who was very educated and made almost double what he did so they did live a very comfortable life too which was more to say than Cartman, Kenny, or Butters.

"Dude, your whole life you wanted nothing more than to live it as normally as possible," Kyle would often remind him. "After all the crazy shit we've been through you jumped at the idea of marriage and kids before the rest of us. You have a job you love, a wife you love, and three beautiful kids. It really is all you've ever wanted."

"You know that whatever happens in the past prepares us for the future, or shall I say- present. Right?" Kyle looked serious now.

"Hey, I'm happy about things, you know that," Stan looked shocked. "Everything got better once you introduced Kara to me. Our kids are all best friends. Most of them. And I love that I get to spend so much time with them since Kara works late hours so often. Dude, I owe a lot of my happiness to you."

Kyle slugged him. "So gay man. _So_ gay. Look- look at your daughter. She's doing a perfect backstroke now. She's a lot better in the water than all my kids combined."

Stan smiled as he watched Ayda bob out of the water.

"Daddy! Daddy are you watching me? Did you see?"

Stan walked over to her and took out his phone. "Why don't you do it one more time before we go back in. I know both your grandmas would want to see."

It took ten more minutes of convincing before Ayda finally got out of the pool. By this time Kyle had already gone up with his oldest. Stan wrapped a towel around his daughter and showed her the video of herself swimming.

"Send it to Grandma Lily and Grandma Sharon!"

"I am, look," Stan showed her. "C'mon, it's 8:30, we have to get some sleep if we want to have fun at the zoo tomorrow."

When Kyle and Meghan had gotten their kids to bed, the two stayed up for a little while watching television in the living area of the hotel room. Meghan frowned as she noticed her husband was rather tense.

She ran her fingers in his curly red hair. "Everything okay hon?"

Kyle sighed as he set the remote down. "You don't think I'm an overachiever, do you?"

"What makes you say that?" she then sighed. "Stan in another rut?"

Kyle's lip pulled in a slight smile. "I wouldn't call it a 'rut'… he's happy, I know he is. But sometimes I can't help but think that maybe I overwork myself. That I'm the envy of my childhood friends."

Meghan took a hold of his hands now. "Hey, you just had a vision for yourself since you were young. You couldn't help that you were smart. I would only _wish_ that you would take your brains to some use if I were your mother. And I don't feel you overwork yourself at all. Well, maybe some things… but overall, you are very good at managing your time between your practice and home."

"It just makes me annoyed at times that I became everything Cartman always said I would be," Kyle growled. "Not just me, but my whole family in general! My dad was a lawyer and his uncle an attorney. I became a doctor. Heck, even Ike is living to the Jewish stereotype as a successful accountant in California! My friends have every reason to hate my guts."

Meghan laughed. "Hey now, they're all happy, at least that's what you tell me. Stan went to college, while it wasn't the University of Boulder like you, his wife, or me, he still went. As did Butters. Cartman's gone job to job but you say he's finally found something he's exceeding in. And Kenny… well, you can't be surprised with him, can you?"

Kyle shook his head. "His poor son… but c'mon, look at our own kids! They're smart, and Ethan is already really into science. He'll probably become a rocket scientist or something," Kyle grumbled. "Meanwhile Stan's kids will continue that whole 'average' streak. His daughter could very well be a successful Olympic swimmer, who knows. But Bryan… the kid's only five and doesn't care about school. Just like his father. Stan got by because he was talented in sports and had all these interests and people skills. We better hope there's some hidden talent in Bryan because Stan does not have any interest in stimulating his kid."

Meghan yawned as she leaned into her husband. "He's been obsessed about baseball since he was a toddler. Maybe that means something?"

Kyle rubbed his head. "Sorry I'm rambling Meg, it's tiring at times, being Stan's unofficial 'head doctor' as well as his normal physician."

Meghan kissed him and got to her feet. "You're the one that signed up for this. Ever since you two were four years old. I'm going to get ready for bed, see you soon I hope."

Kyle sat and thought for ten minutes after his wife left. He knew she had a point. And honestly, who could say they were best friends with the same person since they were four? And each year since that time their friendship had been tested in ways that would completely break others. Then when the two of them were eight they took it a step further and declared they were 'Super Best Friends'. Things were going great until Stan went through one of his worst breakdowns after his tenth birthday where for a short time, they were hardly friends. That year in general Kyle had to deal with a lot of Stan's bitter side. Turning ten made him quite big-headed for a long time but Kyle was always certain that loosing Stan as a friend would be the worst decision ever. Every year, almost every month, something came up that tested their friendship. But they were there for each other just as often as those moments that drew them apart. Even when they both became busy in their high school years due to sports, clubs, jobs, and school work, they always had time to 'just hang'. And it all came back to when they met in preschool. Unknowingly, Kyle did sign up for a commitment unlike any other when he declared Stan his best friend. And who knew their futures would work themselves out so they would always be best friends? It did amuse Kyle when he first met Kara at University. He knew she would be perfect for Stan who was still back in South Park figuring his life out. Everything was meant to happen the way it did. He couldn't be angry about it; they simply were brothers from another mother.

Knowing he was reminiscing to himself too much now, Kyle got up, stretched, and went to meet his wife in bed.

The families got up early the next day and feasted on banana nut muffins for breakfast that Meghan had baked two days ago. They had arrived at the Cheyanne Mountain Zoo not long after it opened and took out a map to decide where to go first. Of course both families wanted to do their own thing but when two sets of their kids were best friends it meant the majority of activities had to be spent together. They had a fun time walking around the Australia Walkabout and fed some giraffes before getting a bite to eat in one of the zoo's restaurants. The highlight for the younger kids was of course the old-timey carousel which they rode over and over again. Soon enough the fun had to end and the families drove back to their hotel to get ready for their last day of fun. They would be heading to a family-friendly place called Glenwood Caverns Adventure Park that held a variety of entertainment for everyone and after, they would be driving back home. The families ate their continental breakfast at the hotel and spent some time at the pool before it was time to check-out.

The first thing the families did together was go on a 4D Motion Ride which everyone but Stan enjoyed. His weak stomach got better as he got older but he still was prone to queasiness at times. Thankfully none of his kids inherited his problem; if anything they poked fun at him for it. After the Motion Ride the two families thought it would be nice to go on the Kings Row Cave Tour at the park. The parents would 'ohh' and 'ahh' and point things out to their kids as they went about the tour, listening to the tour guide.

Bryan however was lagging behind, clearly wishing he were elsewhere. He spun around and played against the floors and walls with his plastic dinosaur he brought with him. Every couple minutes he would look up and follow after his parents before resuming playing.

"Mommy, are we done yet?" he tugged at the pants leg of his mother.

"There's still thirty minutes left, I think you'll make it then," Kara frowned before pointing something to Dylan, who was in her arms.

Bryan sighed and bounced on the balls of his feet before spotting a head of wavy red hair. He smiled as he poked at Ethan's back.

"Hey!" Ethan glared.

"Hey dude, wanna go do something else?"

"Whadd ya mean? We still gots a half hour left."

"That's a long time to be doin' nothing. Let's get out, do something else."

"We can't do that dude, our parents will know," Ethan frowned.

"No they won't, watch- Daddy, I gotta go potty," Bryan tugged at his father's pants.

"Yes yes, that's nice," Stan passed off, distracted.

"See?" Bryan turned to Ethan.

"I don't know Bryan… I kinda like the cave."

"Dude, they has rides here. I heard my mommy say so. We can go on them before eve'yone else. We just gotta be back in a half hour."

"Do you even _know_ how long that is?" Ethan frowned.

"Long enough to do what we want. C'mon, just for a little while, or are you _chicken_?"

"No! I'll go!"

Bryan grabbed Ethan's hand and in his excitement, left his toy dinosaur behind in the cave. The two boys walked around a little before Bryan pointed out a ride called Giddy Up. They hurried to it and got in line. There were many kids standing there so no one looked twice and wondered where these two came from. They climbed into the ride that bounced up and down and they enjoyed every second of it.

"That was so fun! It went so high!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I know, we gotta go back on it. But let's go on 'nother. Look- there's a roller coaster!" Bryan pointed out a green coaster that was ahead.

"I dunno, that looks pretty fast."

"I always wanted to go on one. Mostly I'm too short, but maybe we can go on this one. Let's see."

The two walked over where a Are You Tall Enough? sign stood at the entrance to the ride. They stood next to it only to realize they were too small to ride.

"That sucks dude… but let's try and go back to the cave. I'm sure our mommies and daddies know we're gone now," Ethan suggested.

"No way dude. This just changes our plans. We can still do other stuff. Um, I think there's another ride, um…" Bryan thought, trying to keep the four-year-old interested in this excursion. "Yeah, it's another coaster. My sister was talking about it, said it sounded real fun." The boys walked around for twenty minutes trying to locate the ride, Ethan having little choice but to follow since there was no way he'd be able to find the cave where their parents were on his own.

Meanwhile, back at the cave, the Marsh and Broflovski families were stepping out of the cave and into the sunlight again. Ayda had stopped to tie her shoe before she looked up and then frowned. She looked to her right, left, and ahead, where their parents were standing at chatting.

Ayda hurried over and touched her mother's arm. "Mom, where's Bryan?"

"What do you mean? He's been behind us all this…time…" only then did Kara look to see her son was not there. "Stanley… where's our son?"

"Having a jumping contest with Sierra, see?" Stan pointed to Dylan and Sierra who were jumping off a nearby bench.

Kara hurried over to Meghan and Kyle, who was currently on the phone with a patient. "Meghan, have you seen Bryan?"

"He should be with- wait…" only then did Meghan's eyes go wide as she noticed her son was missing as well. "Kyle! Kyle!" she shook her husband's arm.

"Not now, I'm busy," Kyle told her before stepping away. "I'm sorry but I won't be able to see you until tomorrow Mr. Rogers. I'm out of town. But I assure you it sounds like a simple allergic reaction, take some Benadryl and call me tomorrow."

"Kyle, our son is gone!"

"What?" Kyle pocketed his cell.

"The boys are both missing? Oh my god," Kara panicked.

"Wait, what? _How_? They were with us the entire time!" Kyle looked around. "Jocelyn, Sierra, have you seen the boys?"

"Sorry Daddy, I wasn't really looking around when we were in the cave," Jocelyn shrugged.

"Maybe they're still inside," Ayda suggested and pointed behind her.

Trying not to panic yet, the parents felt this was the best idea and hurried back inside. As soon as they reached the entrance they saw an employee walk out with a familiar blue brontosaurus toy in her hands.

"Oh shit, shit," Stan panicked. "Lady! Lady, hold up, where did you find that?"

"We found it inside the cave, did somebody loose his dinosaur?" the lady smiled at Dylan.

"That belongs to our other son! He's missing!" Kara gasped.

After explaining what happened the employee allowed the parents to look inside for their boys while she made sure their other kids were safe. They of course had no luck and at this point filed a missing children report to security.

Meanwhile, Bryan and Ethan were sitting at a bench watching people pass them from every direction.

"This was such a stupid idea, we couldn't do _anything_! We're too little for anything by ourselves," Ethan crossed his arms.

"I thought we'd be able to do _some_ thing. Guess I was wrong," Bryan slumped, hands cupping his face and elbows on his knees.

"Of course you was wrong! You're always wrong!" Ethan glared.

"Am not! We got to go on the Giddy Up ride, right?"

Ethan rolled his eyes before turning worried. "Now we're lost. We have no idea where our mommies and daddies are. I'm sure it's been longer than a half hour now."

"You don't know how much is a half hour? You're supposed to be smart!" Bryan looked surprised.

"I don't know _every_ thing, I'm only in preschool," Ethan told him. "You're the one who sappose to know more, you're in kindergarten."

Bryan had no comeback so just slumped again in the bench. Meanwhile their parents were hard to console at the security office. The mothers sat with their kids, Stan was standing, and Kyle was pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe it. I _cannot_ believe this happened. How did they slip past us? One minute I'm explaining what a stalactite is to Ethan, the next he's gone!"

"What if someone lured them out? What if a stranger took"- Meghan's eyes were wide with fright.

Kyle then turned on the spot and he glared at Stan.

"What?"

"No, I bet you anything _your_ son took _my_ son out on his own. For some 'fun'," Kyle put up air quotes.

"What? Why would Bryan do that?" Stan glared back.

"He's just like you Stan. Always looking for 'adventure'. Looking to bend some rules. He probably convinced Ethan that they would have more fun if they did something on their own."

"Why the hell do you automatically think my son's to blame? Your kids are so perfect are they?"

"Oh please Stan, we all know the last thing your son likes to do is learn. The cave probably bored him to death," Kyle rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Kyle…" Meghan warned.

"Kids, let's get some fresh air okay?" Kara said to her son and daughter and left the scene.

"I think I can handle my 'Super Best Friend' myself dear," Kyle raged at his wife.

Glaring, Meghan took up younger daughter Sierra and followed after Kara.

"At least my son has a mind of his own," Stan was nose to nose with his friend. "My son is a leader, not a follower like yours. Ethan didn't have to go with Bryan."

Kyle's fist twitched, he very much wanted to hit Stan square in the jaw. It defiantly wouldn't be the first time he had done so. But he had to be a better man in front of his kids even if they were outside now… he did take a step back however.

"Face it man, this isn't the first time both our kids got in trouble for something that was Bryan's idea. Remember just a few months ago when your son convinced mine to try riding two-wheel bikes?"

Stan sighed. "Dude, not that again…"

"You told them how you were able to ride a bike before any of us guys were at age five so of course Bryan got excited about this and took his sister's bike out to try. Ethan took out Jocelyn's bike and they both tried going down your driveway and they both fell and got a few nasty scrapes. Did you forget that?"

"Fine, I'm an irresponsible parent. I'm just like my dad aren't I? Go on, say it," Stan dared.

Kyle's fists were twitching again. Stan noticed.

"Or hit me, whichever. As long as I know what a piece of shit I am to my kids and your kids."

Kyle punched his hand into his own hand before stepping out; he couldn't look at Stan a moment longer. Twenty minutes later a security officer stepped out from the desk inside the office and over to Stan.

"Mr. Marsh?"

Stan, who was the only one sitting inside, shot up.

"Someone found the kids. They're being transported here as we speak," the man smiled.

"Oh thank god!" Stan threw open the door where his family were. "Kara! Kara! They found the boys!"

Kyle, who was off in his own corner outside the small room, saw Stan and Kara embrace.

"Someone found the boys! They're coming by right now!" Kara told him and gave him a hug.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kyle hugged her back before his wife and daughters returned from their bathroom break. Not long after a security officer riding a golf cart stopped in front of the office where two small boys and an older woman came out.

"Mommy!" Ethan ran into his mother's arms.

"Ethan! Oh honey, thank goodness you're okay."

Bryan however was hesitant as his parents embraced him.

"What happened? Where were you two?" Kyle asked as he bent down at his son, frantic.

Only then did Kara notice the older woman that had occupied them in the golf cart.

"I'm sorry, you are-?"

"My name is Carrie, I found the boys outside one of the coasters. I found it a bit odd to see such young boys sitting by themselves and asked where their parents were. Thankfully they wasted no time telling me they were lost. I have two grandkids of my own, I had to make sure they arrived back safely," the woman explained.

"I was the one who told her, I told her all myself," Ethan looked proud.

The parents thanked Carrie before turning back to their sons.

"I still don't understand what happened, how did you two disappear without us noticing?" Kyle asked.

At this Bryan stepped forward. He had his arms behind his back and talked to the ground. "It's my fault. I told Ethan to follow me. He didn't have to. I told him we could have fun all by ourselves. But we didn't. And got us lost. I'm sorry…"

Kyle's heart broke as he saw tears form in the boy's blue eyes. He looked so like his father at that moment. He smiled at hugged the boy.

"Thank-you for apologizing Bry. We're just glad you two are safe and nothing bad happened."

Bryan smiled and hugged the man back. Kara came forward and took her older son in her arms. "That was very kind of you to apologize sweetie. Remember, we'd rather hear the truth even if you do something naughty, okay?"

Stan looked on as the mothers fawned over their found sons for a minute before he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kyle standing there, rubbing his neck.

"Look man, about earlier… what I said… I didn't mean it. You know how I get, quick to the fire and shit."

Stan shrugged. "It's fine, not the first time. I'm sorry too. Heh, it's a good thing your son isn't like mine, getting in trouble all the time. I'm surprised I didn't give my own parents grey hair by the time I was ten."

Kyle laughed and clapped another hand on his back. "We were both little shits dude. But you're right; you did tend to break the rules a _bit_ more than I did. But it was very mature just now, what Bryan did. You do have a great kid, you know that right?"

"I already knew that, he's just like me, isn't he?"

The two laughed and chatted a bit more before they decided to part ways. As fun as they had together the past few days, they both felt it was best to wrap up their trip to the adventure park on their own terms before they had to drive back home. Both boys were relieved they were not in trouble and were able to do the things they wanted to in the first place. For Ethan, this meant a full tour of the cave and another motion ride, for Bryan, it meant riding behind his mother on the Alpine Coaster and sharing a giant ice cream cone with his father. All six kids still had a handful of days left in their Spring Break and knowing their families, a sleepover or two was bound to take place at one of their houses on at least one of those days.

 _So, what do you think? Who is your favorite new character so far? I am looking forward to writing more about the two families of course, their kids feel so real to me already. I will return back to the town of South Park next chapter and get an introduction to some other new faces. I do not have any information yet to the futures of outside characters that were the boys' age but I am working on it. But like Tales of Toddlerhood, these stories will focus on Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, and Kenny. Again, if you have any ideas or request, please tell me. Thanks a ton. Please review!_

 _Lots of love: Rose, March 13, 2017_


	3. All I Need

**ALL I NEED**

It was a fairly cool spring day in South Park Colorado. Currently a language arts classroom full of restless students at South Park Jr. High was spending their last few minutes in class doing everything but pay attention to their teacher, Mrs. Frey. Kids chatted, were on their cell phones, and doodling in their notebooks. All but one boy who was listening on his teacher's every word.

"-so don't forget, your book summaries are due tomorrow, all three pages must be typed."

The bell rang out at 2:45 to the happiness of the twenty students inside and they filed out. But Nathan McCormick lagged behind as he put his things away.

"Come along Nathan, I can't have you staying behind twice in one week," Mrs. Frey said.

"Sorry, I'm hurrying…" Nathan closed up his backpack and bade farewell to his teacher. He met up with his best friend at the end of the hall, giving him their secret handshake. "Hey dude, finally back?"

"Sorry Nate, I wasn't really expecting to stay longer in Denver. Turns out my grandmother had some financial things my dad had to take care of after she died," spoke Danny Westley.

"It's fine man. It was getting kind of boring walking home alone. Not like I care but still…"

The two began their walk to Nathan's mother's apartment, chatting the while.

"Do you know what time your mom works?" Danny asked.

"She goes in at 5:30 so she probably won't be home till midnight. I'm sure you can stay over however long you want though."

"Naw man, I should probably go home sometime tonight. My parents don't like me staying over all night at your place."

Both boys talked some more before finally reaching the apartments. Nathan put his key in and stepped inside. His mother was currently cleaning in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Danny's back from Denver, he's going to stay over for a little while tonight when you're gone. Hope that's okay," Nathan told her.

Nathan's mother, Brittany Hampton, nodded as she wiped her forehead. "That's fine, great." At that minute her cell went off and she answered it with a heavy sign. "Hello Kenny…"

"Oh god, it's my dad, let's split…" Nathan said, and he and Danny left for the gas station down the street to pick up a snack. They came back to the apartment thirty minutes later to see Miss Hampton gathering items for her job as a waitress at Denny's that night.

"Oh good, you're back. Listen, there's been a change of plans," Miss Hampton told her son.

"Damnit, what now?" Nathan sank on the couch.

"Turns out your father's back in town so he wants to see you tonight."

"But I don't _want_ to see him."

Miss Hampton sighed. "I know how you feel hon but it's only for tonight. I'm going to be working late anyway and I don't want you home alone. You can have all night tomorrow with your friend. You can give your father one night though Nathan."

"Last time he wanted me over I sat around as he and Uncle Kevin drank themselves stupid. We never do anything remotely fun," Nathan crossed his arms. But his mother did not hear him out. It had been a month since he last saw his father and it was time that the two spent some time together, however lame it would be. So Nathan had little choice but to gather an overnight bag and have his mother drop him off at his father's apartment that was on the outskirts of town. Nathan hated staying at the trashy hole his father called home. It had nothing but beer and an assortment of adult toys in it. His father made money making armature porno films out of his apartment and there was always some strange men and women over. Sometimes he would go to a client's house or other mystery location and film there. Often, Nathan would sneak out and run away somewhere to get away from it all. Often the police were called to find him and bring him back to his mother's. She had had full custody of him since he was four but Kenny still had visitation rights, however scattered they were.

His mother would usually drop her son off at her exe's doorstep before driving off. She didn't like lingering around and being forced to talk to him.

Nathan knocked on his dad's front door and waited a minute before it opened.

"Nate, hey son, glad you could make it," Kenny smiled and beckoned him inside. "Sorry it's been awhile, was busy. Anyway, make yourself at home. I cleaned up a bit for you."

Nathan looked around at the small living area and kitchen lit by a single dingy lamp. The carpet on the floor was dirty and he watched as a rat stole a piece of bread off the counter and run behind the wall.

"Still have rat problems I see," Nathan noted as he flung his bag on a chair.

"Yeah well, I haven't been home for a bit. They must have found their way in again. Well, I'm glad your mom allowed me to finally see you. We have a lot of catching up to do. Anyway, I set up your bedroom again, take a look."

Nathan followed his dad into a small room to the left. It was usually used for Kenny's films and was usually set up in an assortment of different backdrops, depending on what kind of film Kenny was shooting that day. Nathan was surprised to see the bed had been made up with clean-enough blankets and the floor was clear. He could see large objects off to the side covered in a sheet which he knew were sex toys. Nathan had seen this room transformed in many different ways over his thirteen years of life. It would often go back and forth between pornography studio and his bedroom. One minute it held a poster of monster trucks, the next it had been replaced with a poster of a naked woman.

"So no one else using this room tonight?" Nathan couldn't help but ask.

"What? No way dude. I told you, it's our night. I even got us a special dinner, look." Kenny led him into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of KFC. Nathan knew it was one of his father's favorite meals since he was a kid. It was something his friends' mothers would always buy but never his own. Any time Kenny had extra cash now he would buy Kentucky Fried Chicken. Nathan did know how much the food meant to him so gave him a shrug and the two sat at the small table and dug into their meal. It was delicious to Nathan as well; he never did eat a lot of fancy food anyway since neither of his parents could afford eating out. Father and son ate in silence for a few minutes before Kenny spoke. "So, how are things?"

Nathan shrugged as he took a drink of his soda. "Fine."

"How's Mom?"

"Fine."

"How's school?"

"Fine."

"That's good then… how's your grades?"

"Usual."

Kenny took a drink from his beer. "C'mon Nate, I'm trying to make an effort here. I haven't seen you in a month."

"Well if you really wanted to make an effort you would have known mom had her car broken into two weeks ago and had $30 stolen. She couldn't pay the electric bill so that sucked for a while. Oh, I got a detention from my P.E. teacher because I told him I didn't care about playing volleyball with my classmates. I've been helping out Mrs. Frey in the classroom after school sometimes. Gives me something to do since there's nothing to do at home or here," Nathan glared into his chicken drumstick.

"Shit Nate, that sucks, all of that. I care, of course I do. You know you're welcome here whenever you want," Kenny told his son.

"Why would I want to come here if I have other places I'd rather run off to?"

"Did you not see your bedroom set up? I'm making changes for you. You're my kid too and I want the best for you."

"Pff, you're probably going to change my room back into a sex dudgeon tomorrow."

"You can't think so negatively about your own father. I'm doing the best I can with what I have. You have more than I ever did when I was young."

Nathan was tempted to say, 'because of mom' but knew it would only anger his dad further. He only shook his head and went back to eating. Kenny didn't want to be angry with his only kid so suggested they watch a movie together after dinner ended. Nathan accepted this and sat on the stained sofa as his dad set up the small TV and DVD player. Nathan could only imagine what his classmates would say if they saw that his dad still owned a DVD player, something that hadn't been used in twenty years. The two watched a comedy movie for some time before Kenny's cell rang. He stepped off into the kitchen to talk.

"Hey Ashley. What's up babe? That's nice. Oh nothing, just watching a movie with the kid," Kenny spoke.

Nathan rolled his eyes and took out his own phone to play with. He was sure who his father was talking to; Ashley was the latest girl he was seeing and she was known for several run-ins with the law. The last he knew, she was in jail. She probably was let out now that's why she was talking with Kenny.

"Hell yeah I can see you. Let me run to the liquor store first, I'll get your favorite. You just sit tight babe, I'll be right by." Kenny hung up and turned to his son. "Great news Nate, Ashley's been released. Her brother paid her bail. I'm going to her place to say 'hi'. I won't be long; you just stay here until I get back, okay? We'll continue catching up after."

"So your on-and-off again girlfriend is more important than me? Whatever," Nathan spat.

"Hey man, she's been in jail for a while. You'll understand someday when you get a chick. I'm not staying the night; it's just for an hour or two. Look, you just watch another movie. I think I have a few things in the fridge if you wanna make yourself something. I'll be back man, see you." Kenny took hold of his wallet and car keys and Nathan watched as his dad drove off in his truck.

Nathan sighed and stepped back in the apartment. He opened the fridge to see mustard, a carton of expired milk, a can of corn, and a box of rotting Chinese takeout that had to be weeks old. Grimacing, he shut the door. He looked about the small two-bedroom apartment trying to think of something to occupy his time but knowing there was nothing. He looked over at the red chair in the living room which held his overnight bag. He hadn't unpacked anything yet. Might as well take off, he was certain his dad wouldn't be coming back until who-knew-when the next day. Glaring and mad at the world, Nathan hitched his bag over his shoulder and slammed the door behind him.

"Stupid Dad… hasn't seen me in weeks and ditches me first chance he has… why am I not surprised?" Nathan uttered to himself as he walked along in the cold March air. He kicked a rock as he walked, not really knowing or caring which way he was walking. Only when he stopped at the sidewalk ten minutes later did he look up. He was on Maynard Street. He looked to the left and right. He knew where he was now and it was thankfully away from the bad part of town. He also knew who lived on this street. Did he dare bother them at this time? Well he needed a place to stay the night and he didn't want to go back home or his dad's place. Sighing in an almost regretful way, he decided to take the plunge and walked to the little yellow house down the street. The lights were on, that was a good sign. Nathan knocked twice and waited.

The door opened and a woman with golden blonde hair opened it. "Oh, hello Nathan dear. Troubles again at home?"

"Yes…" Nathan looked down.

"Well come in, let me tell Butters you're here, he's getting the kids to bed. Butters! Butters, we have company," the woman called as she shut the door.

Nathan stood in the living room, bag still over his shoulder until his dad's childhood friend came downstairs.

"Nathan, why uhh, what brings you here tonight?" Butters greeted.

"Dad just being Dad. I had to get out; I need a place to stay. Just for tonight, then I'll be out of your hair," Nathan explained.

Butters grinned. "Hey, that's fine. You know you can always come by. Heather, why don't you uhh go fix Nathan some hot tea?"

Butters' wife, Heather, nodded and went into the kitchen.

"So what happened sport? What did your dad do this time? Did he have over some of those scandalous women over again?" Butters frowned as he took a seat in the dining room. Nathan sat opposite him.

"No, he just decided to spend time with that Ashley chick instead of me. Not like I care, but it was stupid."

"Hey now, it's not r-right what he does. Why you should always come first Nathan. Your dad was a pretty nice fella when we were kids; he's just made poor choices as we grew up. This- this is one of those that he needs to sort out," Butters explained.

"I'm sure it's hard for him when I myself was a mistake. Thanks," Nathan said as Heather passed along a cup of steaming to the boy.

Butters sat up. "Now I don't want to hear you sayin' things like that Nathan. Why every kid is a blessing, you're not a mistake or you wouldn't be here."

Nathan frowned into his cup; many things were considered a blessing in Butters' eye. Even though he had been through a lot growing up he still had strong faith in God and Jesus and thought that any challenge that came a person's way could be overcome. Nathan of course did not follow any faith or religion, what was the point? Besides, he did know he was a mistake. He knew that when his father was twenty-two he had knocked up one of his 'actresses' for his movies, which happened to be Brittany Hampton. He knew that all of his dad's friends would often joke that they were surprised he didn't knock someone up sooner. His parents never had much money but felt they could raise a child together so Nathan was born. It took much fighting, drinking, and police involvement before his mother gained full custody of Nathan when he was four. No matter what Butters said, Nathan knew deep inside that he was never really wanted.

Butters chatted with the thirteen-year-old for a little while longer before getting to his feet. "Well, it's best we all hit the hay if we want a good start tomorrow morning. We have extras of things if you need them."

"Let me set up the couch for you," smiled Heather and hurried over to the sofa and moved aside the table in front and the cushions on top to pull out the folded up bed inside. She smoothed out the sheets and placed a few pillows and blankets on top. "I hope this is good for you dear."

"It's fine, thanks," Nathan said with no emotion.

Butters came back from upstairs with a tote in hand. "Here you go Nathan, here's a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, soap, hairbrush, and even pajamas. I hope they fit, I'm not sure if you've grown last you stayed by."

Nathan was tempted to roll his eyes; the Stotch family was too sickeningly sweet and nice at times. "I have all I need with me already Butters. I'm fine."

"Well take it home with you. I'm sure it will save your mother from having to buy some of these things for you for a little while," Butters still smiled.

Nathan glared at this and roughly took the tote; yes his mother didn't make much but he didn't like being reminded of it. He didn't like to be a pity case and get free handouts from people.

"You get some sleep then mister. I'm sure the kids will be happy to see you in the morning," Butters told Nathan. "You're in luck, Heather's going to be- be makin' pancakes tomorrow! And I can take the time to take you to school all right? Nighty night."

Heather wasted no time in fawning over the tween after her husband had gone up. "If you want to watch some TV, you're more than welcomed to it. If you need anything, don't be afraid to knock on our bedroom door. We won't mind it at all. We're used to it, little Kimberly is only two after all, haha! Feel free to make yourself a snack, our kitchen is your kitchen."

"Our house is your house!" Nathan heard Butters say from on top of the staircase.

"Oh Butters, you're so funny," Heather laughed. "You have a good sleep then Nathan. See you in the morning."

Nathan let out a groan when the couple finally went upstairs. The boy fell back on the pull-out bed, head spinning. Those two were so suffocating at times! But he needed a place to stay; surely it wouldn't be so bad. He decided to take a look in the tote: sure, it would save his mother money if he took the stuff back home but he wasn't a charity case! Besides the pajamas, all these things could be purchased at the dollar store. He flung the tote and turned on the television. He punched in the number to the music channel but the words-enter parental block code showed on the screen. Growling that they had parental block on the TV, Nathan turned it off. He looked down at his phone- his mother had not texted him all that night. Not like he expected, he knew she worked late and figured he would be at his dad's the entire time. Of course his dad didn't text either. He was most likely at his girlfriend's place still and even if he had gone back home he wouldn't expect a text saying, 'where the hell are you?' from him. He did have a text from his friend Danny asking how things were at his dad's. Nathan replied with 'fine'. He didn't need to worry his friend, it's not like he could stay over at his house anyway. Bored out of his mind, Nathan decided to take up the offer of making himself a snack.

Nathan walked into the kitchen and sighed as he tried opening the fridge, there was a child-safety lock on it. There were safety measures all over the house since Butters had a very young daughter. Not wanting to deal with the locks he went back into the living room and onto the bed. Nathan flipped through some of the boring home and garden magazines downstairs for the next half hour before Heather showed up again.

"Sorry to disturb you dear but I just remembered, my mother made this not long ago and I felt that it might be more comfortable to sleep with," the woman bestowed a quilt to the boy.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I've always found quilts very comforting. She just gave this to me a few weeks ago, why don't you use it tonight instead of that green one I gave you?"

Nathan gave a very painful smile to the woman as she exchanged blankets and she went back upstairs. Nathan didn't know how much more of this he could take. He could hear Heather upstairs laughing at something her husband said and then the cries of their two-year-old daughter who wanted her father to sing to her. Having enough of this, Nathan took a quick pee in the bathroom downstairs before taking hold of his original bag and bailing out of the house.

 _Now what?_ he thought to himself as he walked back up the street. Some nights were better than others at the Stotch house but tonight was too much. He often found himself there however since the home was closest to his own. Unfortunately he didn't have many options when it came to running away. Once in a great while he would crash at Danny's but his parents didn't allow that much anymore. Not after there was a huge scene that involved the police and his frantic mother one of the last times he stayed over. Nobody wanted to repeat that night so Nathan tried to change things up when he felt the need to escape life for a while. Another option was Eric Cartman's place but that was usually useless. The man didn't like company over and he was currently dealing with his own unwanted son who was currently seven. One that the mother didn't bother telling him about until the child was almost a year old. Cartman was finally doing okay with himself, managing sales at a video game company and he didn't need Nathan coming over and 'screwing everything up.' If Nathan had extra cash on him he would take a bus up to Boulder and stay at Stan Marsh or Kyle Broflovski's house.

Nathan checked his watch. 8:51 PM. The last express bus out of South Park took off at 9:30, there was no way he would make it to the station, plus he had no money. He didn't want to bother his dad's other friends in another city.

 _Remember son, if you ever run into a problem, go to Kyle's. He's the one with all the success and money. He'll help you out_ , were words Kenny had told his son for many years now. Real helpful. Go bug my rich friend because I'm a lousy father. Even if Stan and Kyle took in Nathan several times in the past, they had their own happy kids and happy lives. Another kid that wasn't theirs showing up at their doorstep was not a burden they needed. Sometimes he would stay at a park until the sun came up. And those were his usual options.

 _There is that one other place you know_ , Nathan's brain reminded him suddenly. Nathan gave a deep sigh; he really wasn't in the mood to bug someone else. But this other person was welcoming without being suffocating like Butters Stotch. The only problem was that they lived in Middle Park, thirty minutes by car, close to an hour if he walked. Well, if he started now he could catch her on her good side before she wound down. Hitching his bag over his shoulder in a more comfortable position, Nathan began the walk. At exactly ten he reached the purple one-story house. He knocked.

A minute later it opened to reveal thirty-nine-year-old Shelley Marsh- now Durman. She looked down at the spiky dark blond head of Nathan. She didn't say anything at first, just leaned on the doorframe, raising a brow.

"Um, hey Shelley. Um, can I crash here tonight?" Nathan rubbed the back of his neck.

Shelley stood straight, nodded and let him in.

"Good timing, I just got done putting Emma to bed," she spoke of her nine-year-old daughter.

"Yeah, I came back from Butters' place but I couldn't stay there. I had to get away," Nathan shook his head.

Shelley chuckled. "Don't blame you turd, anyone that can last a full day there is insane. ( _sigh_ ) Well, do you want anything from the kitchen before you spill the beans?"

"Yes, please, anything." The two drumsticks and biscuit from KFC seemed forever ago.

Shelley walked into the kitchen, talking all the while. "You're in luck, my mom made some bread pudding when she came by yesterday."

"That sounds great, thanks."

Nathan hungrily dug into a plate of steaming bread pudding and milk. Shelley sat opposite him, not saying anything. At that moment the head of her husband poked out from the hall.

"Shelley, someone here? I thought I heard- oh, hey Nate."

Nathan waved. "Hey Jeff."

"As long as I wasn't imaging things... see you in bed soon then," and her husband retreated. Jeff Durman was a good man, just kept to himself often. It's what drew Shelley to him. A man that wasn't too needy, whiny, or emotional. Reserved wasn't the first word one would think looking at him: he was covered in tattoos and owned a tattoo shop. To say this was not the version of the man Randy and Sharon Marsh had for their only daughter was an understatement. It had defiantly taken time for them to accept that Shelley and Jeff were indeed in love and perfect for each other.

Nathan had finished up his portion of bread pudding and finally looked at Shelley. There was no sense of urgency here; she really was the complete opposite of Heather Stotch.

"Well, to start off, I finally saw my dad tonight."

"Oh? It's been what- a month, hasn't it?" Shelley was now tucking into some tea.

"Yeah. I guess he was finally done shooting Sluts on a Bus 5 in Loveland," Nathan rolled his eyes. Shelley laughed. "Apparently he convinced Mom that I should come over. She was working late so she didn't want me home alone. Well I got to Dad's place, same shithole as it always is… he shows me my 'bedroom', says it's all cleared up for me."

"But for how long, huh?" Shelley interjected.

"Right? I knew there were sex machines and shit in there, under the sheets. Anyway…" Nathan explained how they shared a meal, watched some of a movie, and how Kenny dropped everything to spend time with his on-and-off again girlfriend. Then he told her he decided to try it at Butters'.

"What was I thinking? I think I would die from overdose of sugar-sweetness in there. Then he goes and gives me 'supplies' for the night. You know how he usually does? I have all I need here"- Nathan upturned his bag onto the dining room table and a toothbrush, comb, wallet, phone charger, change of clothes, and deodorant fell out. Each item clearly looked used but Shelley's face was blank.

"Wow… how dare that little shit want to give you a brand-new comb when you have a perfectly good one here," Shelley's eyes went wide as she held up a blue comb that was missing a few teeth.

Nathan glared and shoved the items back in his bag.

"You know I have a few extra toothbrushes and deodorants and shit if you want. That is if you don't want your teeth to fall out from a ratty toothbrush, you don't want to scare chicks away since you stink, get lice… but do whatever you want, I personally don't give a crap how you look," Shelley shrugged into her tea.

"I don't"-

"Want it, yeah, whatever. Look, I know your mom works hard to support you, a lot harder than your dad. But you also know it's not against the law to take some things people offer you from the kindness of their own heart, right? But it's not kindness from me; again, I don't give a shit what you do with yourself."

Nathan grinned slightly. "Thanks… I guess I can see what you have…"

Shelley nodded. "You should take a shower too; it might clear your head."

"I'd like that actually."

Shelley led him down the hall and tossed him a towel from the linen closet. "I don't have anything your size pajama-wise. I'm not my mom; I didn't keep clothes my brother wore when he was thirteen. Hold on…" she went into the master bedroom and emerged a few minutes later. She tossed some clothes to Nathan. "Here, an old shirt and pants Jeff never wears anymore. It might be long but I really don't want a naked thirteen-year-old boy in the same vicinity as my nine-year-old daughter."

Nathan laughed twice now and it warmed his body more than anything had that night. It had been a long time he had laughed so often in the span of an hour. Shelley then showed him a bin full of toothbrushes, toothpaste, floss, combs, trial-size shampoo, and soap and told him to take whatever he wanted. He was hesitant.

"Oh just take a couple of everything," Shelley rolled her eyes. "Stupid turd, you get these for free at the dentist or for a dollar at Walmart."

Nathan glared. "Like I _go_ to the dentist as often as a normal person or that I have a dollar to spend at Wally-World?"

Shelley set the bin aside. "Oh boo-hoo, my parents are poor. My mom works too much and my dad's a drunken lowlife. Sing me a new song already Nate."

Nathan grabbed some things from the bin, still glaring. "Stan's right, you really are the ultimate bitch. Why do I even waste an hour walking to you?"

"Because I'm the only person that listens to you," Shelley winked. "Now get ready for bed. I'll make up the couch."

Shaking his head, Nathan went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It was 11:30 by the time Nathan had finished and he took a seat on the couch where Shelley came by shortly after.

"So I'm guessing you have school tomorrow, right?"

"Oh shit, yeah, I guess so. Damn, we have a paper due in language arts. I wrote it but I left it at home…"

Shelley sighed. "I can give you a few bucks to catch the bus back to South Park. The first one leaves at 7:10 but I know you already know that. I can't drop you off; I have to drop Emma off to her own school before I head into class." Shelley taught self-defense and kick-boxing to women in the surrounding area.

"Even if I took the bus I still would be late to school and I've already been tardy enough as it is. I might skip it."

"Skipping it altogether is better than a tardy? I'm not calling in pretending to be your mother again saying you're sick you idiot."

"Well I don't want to go back so soon! Not after how pissed off I am right now. It will be like I ran away for nothing," Nathan crossed his arms.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I do have my own life here. I'm not looking to adopt an ungrateful turd such as yourself. You have to go back sometime. Soon enough your parents will know you are gone and they _will_ worry."

"Can't I hang around for tomorrow? I'll go back after; I just don't want to go back so soon."

Shelley frowned and folded her arms. "Only if you strike a deal with me: you let me take you in to get a haircut and a dental check-up and take you to get new pants. You're starting to look like a rat."

"Hey!" Nathan shot. "I try to look presentable enough. It's not like I don't give a fuck. And no to both, my mom will find out and be pissed. You know it. I'm not a charity case."

"I can take the day off, I haven't done so in months. And I have a coupon for both, might as well make it go to some use."

" _No_ Shelley. It's too much money. I can cut my own hair. And my mom is probably saving up some money for the dentist. Nothing's wrong with me, I don't need your little luxuries okay? I just want to be away from South Park for a day. Think. Shit like that."

Shelley grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. "Listen you brat, I don't have to do any of this. I can kick you out of my house right now if I want. Quit with your macho tough-guy attitude. You're nothing but a poor thirteen-year-old kid with an overworked mother and shitty father. I don't have to do shit for you but since having my own kid I see the importance of giving a child a normal enough life. I'm not going to sugar-coat things like Butters, if you don't take up my offers then it's not a loss to me. If you do stay tomorrow it's on _my_ terms since this is _my_ house. If your mom wants to have a shouting match at me since I did something nice for her only son, let her. She knows where I live. But if you want to ever break out of this continuous rut of the McCormick and Hampton families living shitty lives, it starts with accepting offers from people."

"Shelley"-

"You will never land yourself a good-enough girl if you look like you do now. You'll never get into college if you continuously think it's only for rich kids. And cutting class is not the way to get there. So I will call your stupid dad tomorrow if you think you are better than any of this. Life is only as hard as you make it to be. Good-night." She let go of his shirt roughly and turned the corner to her room.

Nathan sat there for a moment, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal. He knew she would never really hit him, it would be child-abuse. But he hated when she did that. It had only been a few times but that's the only way she could get through to him at times. He cursed to himself as he lay on the couch, staring at the dark ceiling above. He knew she was right but it was hard to not think how he did. She had lived a normal-enough middle-class life. If she or her brother needed something her parents were usually always able to provide it. Nathan however had to wait awhile until certain things came his way. If it were his mother or a handout, those were the only real options. He was too noble to ever steal. He had no option but to act tough, otherwise people would notice how broken he felt inside. He couldn't have that; there would be no reason for anyone to know how he truly felt. He knew if he ever went to his mother for something her response was always the same.

"We'll see…" "I can't afford that, are you insane?" "What do you think Goodwill and the dollar store is for?" "Who does she think she is spending that kind of money on you?"

Nathan did want to break out of the poor family rut he was a part of. He did want to be the first person to go to college. And he hated to admit that Shelley was right, it all started with looking presentable. Knowing tomorrow was going to suck no matter what, Nathan finally rolled over, exhausted, and asleep.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Shelley's daughter, Emma, didn't seem too surprised to see Nathan there. She just said hello and ate breakfast. Jeff didn't really ask much, not like he ever did.

"All right, I'll take up your offer," Nathan glared into his cereal.

Shelley gave a tiny nod. "Then I have a few phone calls to make. Jeff, I'm not going into work today. I have to make sure Nate doesn't sneak off on a trip to Alaska or some shit. Emma, don't forget your social studies packet, you know I mean it when I say I'm not dropping off your forgotten things at school again. Nate, let me take a look at the clothes you brought over. Maybe I can put them in the dryer for ten minutes with some Bounce."

Nathan groaned, already hating someone watching his every move for the day.

Meanwhile, back in South Park, a green pick-up truck pulled into the first space at East Park Apartments and Kenny slowly got out, pulling an orange parka over his face. What a rough night, but he was sure the sight of his son would make it better. It was 7:20 so he still had time to drop his son off at school if they hurried. It didn't take long for Kenny to see that Nathan was nowhere around. He called up his ex-wife Brittany to see if he had gone home. When she found out that he was at neither of those places she demanded Kenny start looking for him. Not wanting to start a fight with her, he said he would and hung up. Well, the first option was usually at Butters Stotch's house, so he drove off. Kenny was shocked when he found out that Nathan had indeed gone over but did not stay the night.

"The poor troubled boy, we are just so concerned for him," Heather Stotch explained.

Frustrated, Kenny went to search the parks in town next. He knew his son liked to sleep in some of the plastic tunnels at the local parks. When Kenny looked through the last of the parks in town, he called up the school to see if he had arrived there yet. He had not. He called Nathan's friend, Danny, but still nothing. He phoned Stan and Kyle back in Boulder but they had not seen or heard from Nathan either. Kenny tried not to let his worries take hold yet, this was defiantly not the first time his son had run off. It was after nine when Kenny exhausted all the options of people and places Nathan had contact with in South Park before it came to his realization where he could be.

Shelley was walking out the door with Nathan to take him for a dental check-up when her cell rang. "Hey turd," she greeted Kenny.

Nathan's eyes grew wide. "Is that Dad? Don't tell him I'm here!"

Shelley glanced at the boy. She really could be making money today instead of spending it on some poor kid… "No I haven't seen him," she said and saw Nathan relax. "Why the hell would I allow him to stay with me? I have better ways of spending my life, thanks. You're not looking hard enough. 'Bye."

And so the rest of the day went by where Kenny had no idea where his son was. It was around four o'clock and after a few beers to subside his worry, Kenny drove off to Cartman's place, hoping he'd be able to help. To say Cartman was displeased to be bugged with was an understatement.

"'Ay! What are you doing here?" Cartman spat in Kenny's face.

"Nate's missing, I need help looking for him man."

"I told you earlier he wasn't here. Stop wasting my time with your usual kid problems and make another pormo."

"I wouldn't talk you fat piece of crap. When's the last time you saw _your_ son?"

Cartman opened his mouth to retort but didn't. He sighed and said something about grabbing his coat before they hopped in Kenny's truck to drive around town.

"I've thought of everyone, tried everywhere. Yeah he's been gone for a week before but c'mon… I'm getting sick of this shit."

"Have you tried the fire station? Hospital?" Cartman said flatly.

"Yeah man. And I called Stan and Kyle but they were no help. Kyle said something about how I need to keep a better eye on my son. Whatever. Maybe he is with one of them and they're lying?"

"When did you notice he was gone?"

"I- I wasn't home last night." Kenny quickly explained what happened last night. Cartman laughed.

"Ha! You poor piece of shit. No wonder he left. Maybe he finally opened his eyes and realized living in a slum is not what he wants. Maybe he realized what we all know- you suck at pretty much everything."

"Shut the fuck up lardass! Nate's a lot stronger than I ever was at his age. And smart. Maybe he hates his life now, I don't know. But he wouldn't be able to leave if he wanted. Not out of state. Unless Kyle gave him a plane ticket to fucking Hawaii…"

"Why is his stupid whore of a mom not looking?"

"She's at work," Kenny grumbled as he watched the road as he drove.

"Well he's hiding out somewhere. We just have to outsmart that brat. Who would be able to hide him and have it pass over your head?"

Kyle felt certain it was one of his friends in Boulder. But it couldn't be. No way would Nathan be able to afford a bus ride to that city. He had to be in South Park or nearby- _Middle Park. Yes, that's it! That bitch, how dare she…_

"We're going over to Shelley's," Kenny told Cartman and spun his truck around and drove off.

Shelley groaned when she heard a knocking at her door. She barely opened it when it was flung open and Kenny barged in, Cartman close behind. Nathan didn't look too surprised when he saw his dad come in.

"Nathan Christopher McCormick! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kenny raged.

"Hello Dad," Nathan said sourly as he pushed his dinner plate aside.

"And you! You evil bitch! I called this morning and you lied that he wasn't here," Kenny pointed a finger at Shelley who did not flinch.

"Well maybe I felt like the kid deserved a day with a competent parent for once," Shelley stepped closer to the man in front of her.

"My son doesn't need your charity! He's fine how he is. He's tough, he's smart. He's"-

"Tired of living a shitty life," Nathan cut across. "I had to get away Dad. Going off to see your tramp girlfriend. Why the hell did you want me over then? Huh?"

Kenny stepped to his son but Shelley shielded the preteen from him.

"Move you bitch. I'm taking my son home."

"Not until I know you won't give him the chance to go to my house to escape you for the hundredth time. Why don't you grow a pair and learn how to be a dad?"

Kenny made a move to hit the woman but Shelley was too quick for him and forced his arm down.

"Like I said, I have better things to do with my life. I have my own kid to take care of. Maybe when you start putting Nate ahead of your own selfish head then I'll move."

"Yeah Dad, just go back to South Park so you can spend your time with Ashley. I'll have Mom pick me up. Get lost."

Kenny took a step back. "You- you really think that's what this is about? Ashley?"

"Dude, you spent all night with her. Of course she means more to you."

Kenny's face softened as he took down the hood covering his face. "Nate, Nate look at me. Last night was- a mess. Ashley and I spent the entire time drinking and fighting. She told me how she's going to move with her brother out of this town. She's taking the next ride out to Greeley. She's gone out of my life forever. And I couldn't be happier."

Nathan's head lifted, interested. "She's actually gone?"

Shelley moved aside to allow Kenny to talk with his son. "Yeah man, for good. Nate, I know things are pretty lame living with me. I know you need a break from your mother and I'm not the break you're looking for. Yes you were an accident. Yes your parents are poor. But this morning- when I saw that you had gone off again… it stung man. You can't keep doing it. I know I need to step up and be a dad. I hate how I make a living. But it's who I am, I like chicks, okay?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"You're already thirteen and I missed a lot of your growing up. You'll soon be old enough to make your own choices and I only pray they're different than my own. But can you give your old man a break? I can't change completely but I can do some things. Just tell me. You're my only kid; can you put in a little effort in giving me a chance?"

These were words Nathan had heard his father speak countless times before so they didn't matter much. But Nathan knew his father wasn't a bad man, just someone that had made very poor choices in life. Nathan hated running from his problems, he hated being a burden on another family. He had to change his way of thinking though. If he felt he was doomed to always live this life, he would. He had to accept his parents for who they were and that there were things about them he would never change. The only thing that could change was himself.

"Um, thanks for everything Shelley but um, I should probably head back."

"Good. And if your mom gets mad at what I did for you then you can tell her to shove it. But hey, if it means I can save a hundred bucks next time you come over, fine with me."

Nathan grinned and gathered his overnight bag that held a few new articles of clothing and hopped into his dad's truck. He knew he would most likely be over again soon but he could pretend he felt his dad would change for a short while. One day he'd be able to break the cycle, but for now Nathan knew it was best to allow his parents to do their thing and at least keep him alive. At least they were able to do that, and maybe letting others be nice to him every blue moon was all he needed right now.

 _Hope you liked looking into the lives of new and old characters. I know Kenny's life pales in comparison to his friends, but c'mon, he's only been interested in one thing in the show-girls. Sadly some people don't get out of the crappy lives they've always lived. Nathan is one of my OC that I find very easy to write, and the conversations between him and Shelley flowed so smoothly as I wrote. I have ideas for the next chapter but remember, if there's something you want to see, tell me!_

 _Lots of love: Rose, March 17, 2017_


	4. Goin' Down to South Park

**GOIN' DOWN TO SOUTH PARK**

It was 5:30 PM and Stan was doing all he could that was legal to race home that evening. He had had a shitty day at work and since it was a Friday, all he could think about was doing nothing but relaxing the next two days. When he opened his front door he was surprised he didn't have a pair of small arms wrap around his legs. He poked his head around and into the kitchen where he saw his mother-in-law gathering items for dinner.

"Lily, c'mon, you don't need to do that," Stan told her as he set down his backpack by a wall.

"Stan! I didn't even hear you come in. I was just getting things started. I know both you and Kara said you'll be home soon but one step less for dinner the better, right?" the older woman smiled.

Stan just shook his head and opened the back door where his father-in-law was looking after the children.

Stan took a seat next to him and passed along a beer as he opened his own.

"How were they today, Nori?" Stan asked.

"Oh very good I would say. Dylan didn't want to go down for a nap but what's new?"

Stan watched as his kids played on their swig set and chased their dogs until Bryan noticed he was home.

"Daddy! Daddy's home!"

His two sons raced over to him, his daughter walking behind. Stan gave them each a hug and was just about to ask how their day was before he heard the sound of his wife in the kitchen and knew she had just gotten home too.

"Mommy! Mommy's home!" Bryan pointed and his kids got out of his lap and ran inside.

There was soon light arguing in the kitchen between mother and daughter over dinner preparation which Kara finally won.

"Please Mom, it _is_ my house. Stan and I are both home now, we can take care of things. Thanks but we got it from here."

"You've been on your feet all day dear"-

Thankfully Nori Okomoto led his wife away from the stove where Stan then led followed them to the front door.

"Thank-you both so much for everything. As always. I hope the kids didn't give you trouble. Thanks again."

A half hour later the family of five were sitting around the dining room table enjoying the enchiladas and Mexican rice Lily Okomoto helped prepare.

"Well, I got my schedule for next week," Kara said heavily.

"What is it this time?" Stan looked worried.

"The graveyard, again. All next week."

"Aww Mom, you have to work late again next week?" Ayda frowned.

"She's right… you really have to work 7-3 all next week? You just were on that schedule not that long ago," Stan frowned.

"I know and it really blows but I can't change it. That's what happens when Jess agrees to cover for me when I went on our spring vacation a few weeks ago. I knew I would be stuck with some crappy shifts after," Kara told her husband.

Stan shook his head. "It's fine, whatever. I'll just make sure the kids are fed and in bed and such by myself. Not the first time."

It really wasn't a big deal; Stan had been doing such things for years. Kara's schedule fluctuated often as a pharmacist which meant she could be found working at the drugstore near the hospital at any hour of the day or night. It was open 24 hours so there always had to be someone there. That is why Stan made sure his schedule was always consistent; he had been on the same shift nearly every day since he became an animal control officer since Ayda had been born. The kids needed some form of familiarity with one parent's work, and Kara's parents were amazing and took over watching the kids when both parents could not. Her parents lived in Boulder as well and were just a phone call or text away. Even if it meant that Kara was home but had to sleep during the day so her parents had to watch after the kids.

"How was your day then? Or is it better I ask later?" Kara said flatly.

"Now, whatever. It sucked. I had to help wrangle in two fuckin' snakes from a person's yard." Stan shuddered as he still hated snakes as much as when he was a kid. "Was nearly trampled by a horse… what else? Was knee-high in cow shit trying to get to an injured cow on this guy's farm... I'm just done for today."

"Stanley, watch your mouth around the kids," Kara hissed.

"Yes because you saying crap is a lot different than me saying shit. I was talking like that at Ayda's age. Hell, at Bryan's age!"

"So that makes it okay then?"

"Well it sure doesn't mean that it's damaging. Unless you think I'm damaged or some shit," Stan raged.

"Mom, Dad, we're done. I can go play with Bry and Dilly upstairs okay?" Ayda said softly and hurried herself and her brothers upstairs.

It was evident Stan and Kara were exhausted and annoyed by the day's events and had to get things off their chest. They argued for ten minutes before relenting, knowing it was work that was the problem and not each other. Kara began putting dishes away and Stan was about to dish out ice cream as dessert for everyone when his phone rang. It was his mother. Damnit, all he wanted was ice cream and a hot shower and be done with the day!

"Ughh.. what Mom?"

"Well that's a way to greet your mother you haven't talked to in two weeks," Sharon sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry… bad day. What?"

Stan ended up telling her of the day's events as well as Kara being put on the graveyard shift the following week.

"About next week… well your father and I had an idea and we hoped you'd say yes. We were thinking it would be a good time to take the kids off your hands over the weekend. And especially knowing you and Kara will be boggled down all next week it will be even better if it were to happen. What do you think?" Sharon asked.

Stan's eyes grew wide for a moment. "Um, wow, I don't know what to say… when were you thinking?"

"Your dad said we could drive up there Friday and be there in time to get the kids and drive back to South Park by bedtime. But now knowing it's going to be a tough week perhaps we can drive up Thursday. We could have the kids back home Friday, Saturday, and most of Sunday. Would it be okay if the kids missed a day of school?"

Stan's brains were raking themselves as he thought. His kids saw their mother's parents nearly every day but his own parents not as often. South Park was a good three hour drive away and it was not something one wanted to do unless they planned on staying over. His parents would often drive up to Boulder and stay at his house for days at a time in order to visit their grandchildren and son. Stan however did not do much driving down to South Park. He missed his parents of course but there simply wasn't as much to do in his hometown. After a day he and Kara would grow bored but their kids always had a good time at Grandma and Grandpa Marsh's house. And if his parents came by on a Thursday it meant that no one would have to worry about schedule conflicts for a few days, not to mention give Kara's parents a much needed break. It also meant Stan could make a few extra bucks at his on-and-off again second job which was guitar lessons with locals. He enjoyed teaching others how to play but often couldn't since someone always had to watch the kids. Stan trusted nine-year-old Ayda on her own for an hour but not so much her younger brothers.

"Say Mom, I have an even better idea. Yeah, you and Dad can come out Thursday and if you come by early enough we could all go out for dinner. Kara won't have to go into work until seven. Then on Friday you can take the kids to school. And you will have the whole day with just Dylan since I'll be at work and Kara will be asleep. Then after Ayda and Bryan get out of school you can drive back to South Park. We'll pick them up Sunday sometime. How does that sound?"

Sharon gasped happily on the other side. "That sounds great honey. I'll tell your dad, I'm sure he'll agree. If that's it then we will see you next Thursday. Goodnight then."

"'Night Mom. Kara, I have the best news," Stan smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

Five minutes later Kara called the kids down for dessert. Ayda looked hesitant.

"Don't worry dear, Dad and I have stopped fighting. But sit down, quick. We have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?" Bryan asked.

"Sit and we'll tell you," Stan told his son.

Once the kids took a seat next to a bowl of ice cream their parents faced them.

"How would you like to spend three days at Grandma and Grandpa's next week?" Kara asked.

"We just seen them," Bryan frowned. "And we didn't go to the park after school like Gramma promised."

"Not Mommy's parents, my parents," Stan smiled.

Ayda's eyes widened. "Grandma and Grandpa Marsh? Really? We're really going to see them?"

"Yaaa!" Bryan clapped. Meanwhile little Dylan was too preoccupied with using his hands and spoon for his dessert to care what was going on.

"Grandma and Grandpa will come by on Thursday and we're all going to go out for dinner. Then they will drive you two to school Friday, then pick you up and take you back to South Park until Sunday," Stan explained.

Ayda and Bryan got out of their seats and hugged their parents.

"Dilly, aren't you happy you're going to see Grammy Sharon and Grampy Randy?" Kara asked her three-year-old.

Dylan passed his empty bowl to her, ice cream all down his front. "Mommy, more?"

The three Marsh children could hardly wait for Thursday to roll around, so when it finally did it was everything to get them ready for the day that morning. Stan had volunteered to do office work at the Boulder Humane Society so he was guaranteed to get off by five and be home hopefully at the same time his parents would be arriving. Kara was sleeping upstairs so Stan made sure Ayda and Bryan were fed and dressed in time to catch the bus, and just before work Stan dropped Dylan off at the daycare he went to when Mr. and Mrs. Okomoto could not watch him. By lunch time Kara picked Dylan up from daycare and Bryan from A.M. kindergarten. When 2:25 arrived, Ayda was picked up from school as well. Kara made sure the kids got the house tidy for their grandparents who would be staying the night, as well as have them make something special for them. Sharon and Randy arrived at their son's house by 4:30 and the kids ran out the front door before Randy had even turned off the car.

There were three separate shouts of 'Gramma and Grampa' as the kids hugged their grandparents.

"I can help take in your stuff," Ayda offered.

"That's great honey, Gramps has a bad knee you know," Randy smiled as he stepped out of the car, leaning on a cane.

"Randy, our suitcase is a big as she is," Sharon snapped.

"Gammy, I drewed you a sa'pise. It's a dwagon," Dylan smiled, holding her hand, trying to pull her inside the house.

"Did you? I can't wait to see," Sharon smiled, following him inside.

"Sorry if the kids are smothering you, I think they're excited to finally see you," Kara looked amused at the entryway.

"It's fine hon, Christmas was a long time ago for all of us I think."

By five Stan walked in the door.

"Sorry, I got out of the office as fast as I could," he set his stuff down and smiled at his parents. "Hey Mom, Dad," he went over and gave them a hug and allowed his mother to kiss his cheek. "How was the drive?"

"Pretty good once we got out of Middle Park," Randy answered.

"Great. Okay let me change real quick and we can all head out. I'll be five minutes, promise."

Thankfully all three kids were dressed and ready when their father came home so they were all able to head off to the restaurant in good time. They chose Chili's, the one nearby Kara's pharmacy so she could head off to work right after and not be rushed. Of course there were arguments over who got to sit next to Grandma and Grandpa. Dylan was crying that he was not sat next to them.

"Sweetie, sweetie, you get to see us for three whole days but I think Daddy wants to sit next to us, he only has tonight with us," Sharon told the little boy.

These words fell flat on his ears so Kara passed along their son to Stan so he could sit in his dad's lap as Stan talked with his parents.

"So how has work been?" Randy asked into his beer.

"Busy, exhausting. The usual. I wish I could take up more office days but it's not what I like, I want to be out there and really making a difference. It's only good for days like this, but I have to be out in the field, it's much more satisfying. I've been following up on this one man for two months now. He had two dogs chained in his backyard that were very underweight. After a lot of back and forth he finally released the dogs into our care yesterday. I know it was tough for him but he finally admitted he didn't have the means to care for the dogs," Stan explained as he sipped a soda.

"Have you run into anything dangerous lately? You know how I worry," Sharon looked at her son.

"Sharon, he's not an actual cop, he's not in actual danger," Randy passed off.

"Did you really just say that? He's been in many dangerous situations since he stared Randy," Sharon snapped. "He's been bit, scratched, stung, kicked at, everything."

"And I do carry a gun Dad. Did you forget that? I'd tell you about what happened a month ago but… there's kids present," Stan muttered. Sometimes cases were too sad or shocking that he didn't think his kids needed to hear about them.

"Was it the time that one guy pulled a gun on you when you took away his dog?" Randy asked.

There were a couple gasps at the table.

"Dad, someone shot you?" Ayda looked worried.

"Was it a water gun or a Nerf gun?" Bryan asked.

Stan glared at his father. "Don't worry you guys, nothing happened. Daddy's fine. Thanks _Dad_."

Sharon turned to Kara across from her. "And what about you hon? I know they've been keeping you on some tough schedules lately."

"It has it highs and lows. A good thing about the night shift is I'm able to pick my kids up from school and spend time with them for a few hours before I have to go. But Stan and I are both so grateful you'll be taking the kids with you for a couple days. It really does help," Kara smiled.

"Yeah, thanks again. I'm able to set up some guitar sessions over the weekend. Maybe clean out the garage, things like that," Stan spoke.

"It's our pleasure, any time we can see the kids is a welcomed change. Life can get pretty dull when you don't work anymore," Sharon smiled as she took hold of Dylan. "Our house is so quiet now. We are going to have a good time back in South Park, right you three?"

"Gramma, did you bring cookies for us?" Bryan asked.

Sharon laughed. "Not today, but we'll have plenty of time to cook and bake over the weekend, okay?"

The Marsh family enjoyed their dinner at Chili's and soon after Kara had to leave for work. When Stan, his parents, and his children arrived back home they decided to go on a short walk around the neighborhood to walk the dogs and get the kids calm enough before bath time. Randy hung back looking after Dylan, who was very slow on the sidewalk as he tried to push himself on his toddler scooter. Since Randy had a bad knee he could keep good pace with the young child and did not feel slowed down at all.

"Watch me Grampy! I'm weal fast," Dylan kept saying and 'scooting.'

"Heh, faster than I would be if I hopped on that now," Randy smiled.

Stan and Sharon were a little further along the pathway and Ayda and Bryan were ahead of them. "So uhh, planning to take the kids to see Shelley and everyone?" Stan asked his mother who was holding the leash of his dachshund. He did have a better relationship with his sister now than he did when he was a kid but they still didn't keep in touch too often. Even though they were the same age, his daughter and her daughter were not very close. They got along and had fun when they saw each other but they were very different girls.

"Yes, I figured it would be a good thing since she only lives a half hour from Dad and I," Sharon said. "It's only for dinner tomorrow, nothing that will be unbearable."

"You do have enough to keep them entertained I hope," Stan strained as the two Dalmatians on his end pulled at their leashes.

"Of course. They love when they come over. I guess South Park is more fun if you haven't lived there your whole life," Sharon shrugged.

"Maybe. But surely you and Dad are tired of it?"

"Well it is very slow-paced; especially since you kids are all off doing your own things now. But we are getting older Stanley; maybe taking it slow is what we need."

Stan frowned. "Why don't you try moving out here Mom, just to try it? I'm sure it would be better for you and Dad. It's warmer here, the kids always miss you guys and I know you miss them. I know someday Kara and I would like to look for a bigger place, maybe we can find a house with one of those 'mother-in-law' suits as they call it. There's a few retirement homes in the area too, if that's what you'd prefer."

Sharon smiled sadly. "Of course that sounds perfect but I think your dad and I want to stay put. I don't think either of us want to wind up in some home, not now anyway. We are able to function well on our own still. Plus it would mean that we would no longer be close-by to Shelley and Emma. We always miss you guys but we don't feel up to moving anywhere. It's too much hassle."

"You know Kyle and I would take care of everything. And I think Shelley can deal if you were to move," Stan rolled his eyes.

Sharon laughed and patted his stubbly cheek. "Oh Stanley, you're so sweet. You've always been that way. But I think Dad and I want to stay put for now."

Since there was an excitement of their grandparents over, bedtime did not go as smoothly as it usually did. Throughout the beginning of the week Stan had been able to successfully feed, bathe, read to, and tuck in all three kids with little hassle. He had been doing so for years but of course Thursday night was a time to show Grandma Sharon and Grandpa Randy that he had no control over his kids.

"I don't wanna take a baf with him!" Bryan pointed to his brother.

"You always bathe together, c'mon Bry, you need to get in right now or there's no story," Stan pointed to the bathroom.

"Daddy, I wanna play wif my red boat!" Dylan cried, running out of the bathroom naked.

"It's all the way in the garage, I'm not getting it now," Stan snapped.

"I don't wanna baf with him! He splashes too much!" Bryan stomped a foot.

"Daddy, I wanna take kitty wif us," Dylan hugged one of the cats that had strolled by.

"Damnit, Bryan Trey and Dylan Axel, you get your butts in the bathroom right now!"

"Need help?" Randy smiled from his spot on the sofa in the loft where he was sitting with his wife and granddaughter who was doing a puzzle.

"No, you have a bad knee and you'll have to deal with them tomorrow," Stan grumbled, wiping a lock of black hair out of his eye. "Boys, get in _now_."

Of course during story time the kids didn't want their dad to read to them and they wanted Grandma and Grandpa to tuck them into bed. Randy opted out and gave them each a kiss from his spot on the sofa; his knee was acting up again and even when he was younger he never tucked his own kids into bed. It was after ten when everything was finally calm and the kids were all in bed.

"You guys don't have to go back downstairs, you can get our room for tonight," Stan told his parents.

"Really Stan, we don't mind sleeping downstairs," Sharon said.

"C'mon, it's easier for Kara and I to get up and down from the pull-out bed in the couch than it is for you two. And Kara's going to be coming home after three; you don't need to be woken up by her."

"Fine by me, I'm fine up here," Randy stated.

Sharon sighed. "I guess, but I want to go back down, I want to make a cup of tea before going to bed."

Stan and Sharon went down and a few minutes later so did Randy, realizing there was little reason to be upstairs now that the kids were in bed. Stan chatted with his parents over tea, making sure they knew what to expect tomorrow. He handed over directions to Ayda and Bryan's school and went over a typical school day.

"Ayda is usually good at getting herself up, we got her an alarm clock for her birthday and she uses it. I've been fixing breakfast this week so I'll be wandering around. I've been getting Bryan up too but if you want to tomorrow I'm sure he'll love it. That's at 7 o'clock. The kids start class at 8:00 so I suggest leaving here no later than 7:40, especially if you don't really know the area. Ayda can get to her classroom herself but Bryan will want one of you to walk him to kindergarten. It's room four. He'll show you. Bryan gets out at 12:10. He'll have lunch at school but sometimes he gets a treat after. Ayda gets out at 2:25. By this time all three kids usually need a snack to avoid meltdowns." Stan then set down another piece of paper. "This is Dylan's schedule. Granted, by this time I'm at work so Kara's mother is usually over or Kara herself takes care of things but she'll still be asleep tomorrow morning. Dylan is up at 8:30 on a good day. Sometimes he sleeps in sometimes he's awake when his siblings are. Feed him breakfast then do what you want that morning. Dylan usually goes down for a nap after Bryan is picked up from school. Again, sometimes he takes a good nap and sleeps until Ayda is out. Bryan likes to have 'quiet time' when Dylan naps; sometimes he takes a nap too. That's all you need to know school-wise," Stan explained.

"Damn, that's a lot," Randy shook his head. "You and Shelley were never that complicated."

"Well that's what happens when you have three kids, one that isn't in school yet," Stan grinned slightly.

"I'm sure we will manage. It is written down. It's not the first time looking after the kids," Sharon took hold of the instructions.

"One of the first times since Bryan started school yeah," Randy reminded her.

"Now Kara will make sure the kids have everything packed by the time you pick them up from school. As for when they're at home with you, you already know the basics. Dylan still needs a nap around one even if he says he's not tired. It's the weekend so the kids can stay up later. You already know how to handle Ayda and Bryan's asthma… just make sure you keep track of everything okay? We've lost two inhalers this month," Stan grumbled. "Oh, and we're finally making progress with Dylan and potting-training! He's using pull-ups during the day but at night we still keep him in a diaper. Make sure to remind him often to use the potty, you know he gets excited and distracted easily."

Randy still looked a little overwhelmed but Sharon looked happy to look after the children for the weekend. She nudged him.

"Oh lighten up; we did a fine job when we had them over Christmas. They are our grandchildren; we will all have a good time."

By eleven the adults went off to bed. Stan hugged his parents before pulling out the bed inside the couch and making it up for himself and Kara. He obviously trusted his parents to take a hold of things tomorrow but it was difficult to relent. He often took care of things for the family before he went to work and when he got off. He knew his wife wished she had a consistent schedule and he would encourage her to look for another pharmacy to work at but the majority were open at all hours so the chance to work on a set schedule week after week was not very likely. Again, he loved his role as a major caretaker in his kids' lives, it just wasn't what he thought his life would be like ten years ago. Even though both his parents worked when Stan was a child, his mother was the one that took care of all the domestic work. Stan could probably count on both hands the times it was just his father that went to a parent-teacher conference, doctor or dentist appointment, meals, house cleaning, birthdays, or playdates for his children. Stan's kids were still very young, maybe in the near future he and Kara would share the workload more equally. But he knew that if the day ever came he would miss his current role.

Just after three A.M. Kara stepped into a dark house. All it took for Stan to awaken was one of the cats, Vixen, to meow at her and her bending down to pick the cat up.

"Stan, go back to bed," Kara whispered to him as she saw his form emerge from the dark living room.

"C'mon, like I'd be able to stay asleep once you got home?" Stan yawned, ever the light sleeper. They shared a kiss. "How was work?"

"Dead," Kara rolled her eyes. "I guess there weren't many people being released from the hospital tonight that needed to pick up prescriptions. We can talk tomorrow; I just want to get to bed."

"My parents are upstairs so I have your toothbrush and pj's down here."

Kara smiled and thanked him and went to change before snuggling up to her husband on the sofa bed.

"How was tonight?"

Stan briefly told her of their walk and the headache that was bedtime.

"It's going to be pretty quiet the next couple days. I feel bad, dumping the kids on your parents where we could be spending time with them instead."

"It's fine, they want to do it. Besides, this means us two can have time to ourselves. When was the last time that happened? We could have a romantic dinner somewhere or create our own fun time here," Stan kissed his wife's lips and stroked her long black hair.

"Oh? What did you have in mind Mr. Marsh?"

Stan whispered into her ear and she giggled and the two fell asleep caressing each other after some time.

In the morning Stan busied himself in the kitchen while everyone else slowly awoke. Ayda came downstairs shortly followed by Bryan, Sharon, and Randy. Kara greeted her children and in-laws before heading upstairs to get a few more hours of sleep. Stan served up a pile of bacon, eggs, and toast for his family to serve themselves as well as pass cups of milk to his children and cups of coffee for his parents and himself.

"Do we still gotta go to school?" Bryan whined. "Why can't we just hang out with Gramma and Grampa today?"

"Because it's a Friday and Friday still means school," Stan said simply over his coffee.

"Dilly gets to have them all to himself," Bryan grumbled.

"He's too little for school Bryan," Ayda explained. "We'll get to see Grandma and Grandpa after."

"It's only for a short while, remember you get out before your sister honey," Sharon told the boy.

"I'm sure you'll learn about something cool that you get to tell us all about after," Randy smiled.

Bryan shrugged as he piled eggs into his mouth. "We've learned about weather this week. It's boring. I know if it's hot to wear shorts and if it's cold to wear a jacket. I don't need to know about nothing else."

Stan rubbed his eyes. "Bryan, try to have a good time today, okay?"

"What else have you been doing in kindergarten?" Sharon asked as she spread jam on her toast.

"Playing. I like to play on the playground with Caleb. He's my friend. I also like lunch. We read a book about pizza and we made pizza on bagels the other day!"

Stan gave a small cough. "Um, why don't you tell Grandma and Grandpa how good you are at tying your shoes? Remember that shoe you made in class with the yarn? You were one of the first ones to learn how to tie your shoes bud!"

"Oh yeah… I hope there's not lots of kids on the monkey bars today. I wanna go on them first," Bryan looked thoughtful.

Stan tried not to look guilty that his son sounded uninterested in school. His parents knew Bryan wasn't a big fan and didn't learn as fast as his classmates but that was the extent of it. He was only in kindergarten so Stan still gave his son the benefit of the doubt that one day he'd get excited about school. Just as Stan felt there was no reason to test Dylan for ADHD, he felt there was no reason to test Bryan for learning disabilities. He was too young. He did have fun in school and his teacher always complimented him. It was the simple fact that Bryan needed a little more time to learn how to write his name and count to one hundred. But once he learned something he would remember it and show off his new skill. There was always that one kid that was slightly behind their classmates. Stan could still remember he was the last one in class to tell time and he had always been terrible at math. But Stan passed every standardized state testing that ever came his way so he didn't feel worrying over Bryan was needed at age five.

Stan hugged and kissed his kids good-bye before they left for school and hugged his parents since he wouldn't be seeing them until Sunday. He tried getting out a few more instructions to his parents but they passed them off as they got into the car with Ayda and Bryan to drive them to school. Not long after Stan went out the door for work as well. It was close to 8:30 when Sharon and Randy returned to their son's house.

"So, what should we do now?" Randy sat in the sitting room off the front door.

"It's nearly 8:30, we have to wake up Dylan, remember?"

"Oh yeah, there's another kid, huh?"

Sharon went up the stairs and turned to the toddler's bedroom, slowly opening the door. She loomed over his firetruck-shaped bed, watching him sleep, clutching a stuffed monkey. It had been so many years since she had last watched over her son as he slept so she wanted to savor the moment for another minute more. Sharon stroked the boy's little mess of dark brown hair and an eye almost as dark as the hair peeled open.

"Gammy?"

"Hey sweetie, good morning."

Dylan smiled shyly as he hung onto his monkey.

"Why don't we go downstairs and have some breakfast okay?"

"Where Mommy and Daddy?"

"Mommy is asleep, she had to work late remember? And Daddy's at work. C'mon, you can bring Coco with you," Sharon said, speaking of his monkey. Dylan hopped out of bed and hopped down the stairs one-by-one before running into the kitchen.

"Hey pal, what do you want for breakfast?" Randy greeted.

"Lucky Charms!"

"You know your dad made bacon and eggs earlier, let's have some of that. I could go for a little more myself," Randy pointed out.

"Bacon an' egg sannich!" Dylan hopped around.

"Sure, um, how do you want it?"

"Make like Daddy make it."

"How does he make it?"

Dylan just gave a little smile and put his thumb in his mouth. Randy placed some bacon and egg with a slab of mayo on toasted bread and gave it to Dylan, along with some milk which he thankfully ate up. After his breakfast the little boy began to scream and chase after two of the four cats in the house. Sharon took him up in her arms where he wiggled around.

"We need to keep quiet, your mommy is still sleeping remember? Let's go upstairs and brush your teeth and pick out something to wear."

Once Dylan was ready for the day Sharon and Randy felt it best to take him to a park to burn off some of his energy. When it was noon they went off to the elementary school to pick up Bryan. Sharon and Randy poked their heads in the classroom trying to spot the five-year-old. He was over at a round table with the teacher's aide, engrossed in an activity of some sort. His teacher, Mrs. Bennett, went over to the senior Marshes.

"He had such a good day today," she smiled. "He's finishing up a math game we were doing today. He's finally grasping addition and he's loving it. I told him you were going to be here soon but I don't think he cares."

Dylan let go of his hold of his grandfather's hand and ran to a display of puppets and pulled them off the prongs holding them up.

"Oh no! Dylan, Dylan don't do that!" Sharon hurried to him and put him in her arms as he swung around a monkey puppet.

Mrs. Bennett thankfully didn't look upset. "Is this the next Marsh child I'll get to teach then?"

"I don't know about that, what are the odds?" Randy smiled.

Mrs. Bennett pulled a stand of her curly hair behind her ear. "Considering I had Ayda Marsh, and now I have Bryan… not to mention I know your son and his wife insisted the same kindergarten teacher for their three children… I'd say the chances are pretty high."

"Right, ha. Hey, how do you know we're the parents of the kids' father?" Randy still looked shocked.

Sharon rolled her eyes at her husband's stupidity as she picked up the puppets Dylan knocked down.

"I see Bryan's other grandparents often, one of them usually picks him up. And no offense but I think your side of the family is where the name 'Marsh' derives from, not Okomoto from your daughter-in-law's father."

Randy thankfully laughed. Meanwhile Sharon bent down to Bryan who was stacking small blocks together in rows.

"Sweetie, I think it's time to leave. There's only two other kids left here."

"Just a sec…" Bryan frowned in thought as he counted his first row. "1-2-3-4…" then he looked at his second row. "1-2-3-4… four and four is…eight! Gramma, four an' four is eight! Look!"

"I see, very good. You're so smart."

It was one of the few times that it took convincing to get Bryan out of the classroom. He had to be reminded that there were plenty of opportunities to count things at home, and when Sharon told him there was a special treat for him and his brother, he finally got his things from his cubby and followed them out to the car.

"Are we getting ice cream?" Bryan asked as they drove.

"Candy Fact'try!" cried Dylan.

"We'll get a special snack when we pick up your sister. Right now we're going on a special trip," Randy announced. They drove for ten more minutes and arrived at the Boulder Humane Society.

"Daddy! We're gonna see Daddy!" Bryan clapped and hurriedly undid himself from his car seat.

"We might," Sharon warned. "He might be busy; he might not even be here right now. We're going to see the animals here. We can pet some doggies and kitties and see other animals. Doesn't that sound fun?" The Humane Society had a large adoption center set up where different animals were up for adoption at any given time. It was currently Stan's lunch hour but sometimes he ate at headquarters', sometimes he went out somewhere, plus it was close to one which meant he would be working again soon. Of course the Marsh kids were recognized by the majority of the staff and they were welcomed with smiles when they stepped inside.

"Your father is outside washing his truck," said the woman at the front desk. "But before you go, I have something for you two!" she handed Bryan and Dylan a sticker with a bird on it.

"Wow! A parakeet, how cool! Huh Dilly?" Bryan placed his sticker on his shirt and placed the other on his brother's.

The four of them went out back to find Stan washing out the cages on the side of his truck, cursing as he did so.

"What the hell did that dog eat? Shit, it's a fucking trash heap…"

"What's shit?" Dylan asked. Stan yelped, dropped his running hose and turned around.

"Dilly! Um, you- you shouldn't say the 'S' word. It's bad. What the hell you guys?"

"We thought we'd take the boys to see the animals before we get back to the house," Sharon told her son. "Plus one last short visit before we take off."

"We gots birdie stickers!" Dylan pointed to his shirt.

"Did Miss Joanne give them to you?" Stan bent down and kissed his son.

"If you're busy we can take off," Randy thumbed behind him.

"Naw, I've got fifteen minutes left before I have to be on the clock again. Even still, I haven't been called on the field yet since this morning so I'll stick around here until then. So, how have things been this morning?"

"Good, good. Oh, apparently Bryan had a really good day today. Tell Daddy what happened," Sharon smiled as Bryan was poking his head in one of the animal cages.

"You had a good day did you? What did you do bud?"

"Played with Caleb. We did Simon Says as a class. We read books during circle time about the sun and spring. I painted the sun today. Oh, Daddy, I was doin' adding! I did it all day. I added blocks and my fingers and paint… look Daddy- one-two-three-four-five"- he counted out five of his fingers, then five of Stan's fingers. "Five and five is…ten! My two eyes and your two eyes is- four eyes!"

Stan smiled and picked his son up and hugged him. "Wow, look at that! My big man! I knew you could do it."

They stayed and chatted for five more minutes but soon left so Stan could get back to work and the boys could see some animals before they had to go home and put Dylan down for a nap. When Sharon and Randy returned to their son's house Kara had just gotten up and was fixing herself something to eat. Even though he needed a nap Dylan did not want to go down since his mother was awake and bonding time between mother and child was more important. Thankfully there was a three hour car ride coming his way that Dylan could use to nap so Sharon and Randy relaxed while Kara gathered the last few things for the kids' weekend. Kara decided to pick up Ayda so that she could see her daughter before she left for the weekend as well. It was now three and time to get going. Dylan began crying when his mother buckled him into his car seat in Randy's car.

"You are going to have a real good time with Grammy and Grampy. And you can tell me all about it in two days, okay?" Kara kissed him.

"Ma-Ma-Mommy! Mommy no wanna go!"

"You can Facetime with Daddy and me when you're at Grandma's house, okay? We will see you real soon babe."

"We're going to do a lot of fun stuff in South Park! Just you, Bryan, me, and Grandma and Grandpa! It's going to be fun," Ayda tried cheering up her little brother.

Dylan continued to cry. Kara passed it off as him being overtired and was certain he'd fall asleep on the ride there. With one last good-bye, Kara watched the car leave her driveway and the Marsh parents were off with her kids. A couple minutes in Sharon turned around in her seat.

"Before we leave town, why don't we have a special treat okay? It's going to be three hours until we get to Auntie's house." Sharon and Randy felt that today would be a good time to spend an hour or two at Shelley's since she was on the way to their own home. They were to be having dinner there. Sharon told the kids they were going out for donuts before hitting the road which made Ayda and Bryan cheer. Dylan was still sniveling. He only ate one donut hole of his four pack and pressed his face into Sharon's shirt, too tired to eat anymore. He fell asleep as soon as he was carried back into his car seat and even Bryan nodded into a nap on the car ride there. It was close to 6:30 when they arrived in Creekside Park, a newer subdivision of Middle Park.

Shelley hugged each kid as they came through. She was always happy to see her brother's kids, as long as she didn't have to look after all three of them at once. She herself had only one child and she loved her daughter with every fiber of her being, but she had no plans of having any more. She defiantly didn't parent how her own mother did or how her brother and his wife did. She just wasn't touchy-feely and did not have as much patience with what kids came with. Mess. Noise. Snot. Tears. Stan had plans of some day meeting the woman of his dreams and having a family ever since he was a teenager. Shelley, not so much.

Ayda smiled and hugged her cousin Emma.

"Hey, how are you? Wow, Christmas was so long ago wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Um, I'm okay," Emma kept to herself just like her parents did and had little in common with her cousin of the same age.

"So what do you want to do? Want to play with our Forest Fairy dolls? Look who I got for my birthday a few weeks ago"- Ayda showed Emma a doll the size of a Barbie with long green hair, yellow skin, and sparkly wings.

"Wow, you got Ezmaria? That's cool. Um, I recently got a Forest Fairy puzzle. I started it but um, if you want to help… it's pretty big," Emma placed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Not too long girls, dinner is almost ready," Shelley told them. "Um, I don't know if you two want to play with some girl toys or watch TV," she looked down at Bryan and Dylan. Thankfully both were entertained with crayons and paper in the living room. Minutes later dinner was being served. Shelley's husband Jeff helped her set food out on the table for everyone to be served family-style. "I know it's nothing too fancy but I figured it would be easiest and most crowd-pleasing." She had made spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, broccoli, and fruit cocktail.

"I don't like broccoli!" Bryan cried as his grandmother placed a few pieces onto his plate.

"It's only three pieces sweetie, you have to eat it if you want to be big and strong!"

"I don't want to! Yuck!" Bryan pushed it away and crossed his arms.

Dylan was already gobbling up everything on his plate. He was by far a much easier kid to please when it came to food than his older brother.

"Bryan, you don't want to be the only one here that doesn't eat his broccoli do you?" Sharon said.

"I don't care. It's yucky. It smells funny."

"C'mon dear, you know the rules back home- you have to have veggies with your dinner."

"But I don't like it!" Bryan cried dramatically.

Shelley twitched her neck; her nephew was just as stubborn as his father.

"You'll be missing out on dessert then. Shame, it's going to be a good one too," Shelley shrugged.

"Noooo!"

With a lot of negotiating, Bryan ate his broccoli through his tears. After dinner the kids were excused from the table to play for a little while. Sharon and Randy went about helping their daughter clean up after dinner. Sharon gave her daughter a significant look.

"What?"

"Well aren't you going to ask how your brother is?"

Shelley sighed again. "Right. So, what's the turd up to lately?"

"He's been keeping busy at work. Apparently he had to rescue two snakes last week, I'm sure that was unsatisfying. He was almost bit by a pit-bull the other day, how scary. I know he's careful but I can't help but worry he's going to get attacked by something someday," Sharon frowned. "I hate to think he'll have a repeat of that one incident when he first started out. Remember when he was called out to gather up a couple dogs on a man's property only to find it he had been keeping wolves? Poor Stan, never saw it coming…"

Shelley glared as she placed plates into the dishwasher. "He didn't _die_ Mom. He said so himself he was being cocky and wasn't paying attention. Stan already received all the shots he needed before he started so he didn't get rabies or anything."

"He was attacked by a wolf! Would it kill you to care a little more about him one day?"

"You know I do Mom, I care more about him now than I ever have. But we don't live together anymore; I don't have to talk to him for no reason like you and Dad do."

"It's still a nice thing to do Shelley," Randy chimed in. "I know you both are busy but I'm sure he'd like a phone call from you."

"Like he really gives a shit what I'm doing?"

"He actually did ask how you were over dinner last night so I suggest calling him tonight would be a good thing. After Dad and I leave with his kids to South Park," Sharon tried her best not to look too annoyed as she rinsed things off in the sink.

By 8 o'clock Sharon and Randy left with the kids to South Park. Shelley did promise she would call Stan that night which made Sharon happy. Once the kids stepped into 2001 Bonanza Street, they began running around, clearly happy to be there.

"All right, all right everyone, calm down. It's time to get ready for bed. Let's put your things away and Ayda, you can take a shower first since you're quicker," Sharon instructed.

After Ayda took a shower it was time for the boys' bath which thankfully went smoother that night than it did the previous. Sharon first went into the guest room Ayda was sleeping in (which used to be Shelley's bedroom) and read her a book before tucking her in. Sharon then went into her son's old bedroom where Bryan and Dylan were situated in the full-sized bed that now occupied the room. Both were eagerly awaiting their story-time. Sharon smiled and pulled out a worn-looking book.

"Now this is a very special book I've been waiting to read to you for this special weekend. It's called The Bubblegum Prince in the Land of Chocolate."

"That sounds funny. I wanna go to the Land of Chocolate," Bryan smiled.

"This was your daddy's favorite book when he was little. Now I get to read it to you. Okay, let's get closer and listen up you two…"

Morning came and Sharon made French toast for everyone. She decided she would take the kids to the mall for a little shopping. Of course her son would kill her if he knew she was spoiling them but it was a grandmother's duty to do just that. Plus shopping in the mall was always a great way to get to know someone better. They would point out what shops they liked and what food and snacks looked good. Not long after breakfast Sharon loaded her three grandchildren in the car and drove off to the mall.

"Is there something special you want or need? Is there something that perhaps Mommy and Daddy haven't had the time to get you recently?" Sharon asked as they stepped into the mall.

"I want the new Super Warrior set. It's Dr. Evil Eye's Dark Fortress," Bryan spoke. "It comes with a new Dr. Evil Eye figure and you can make your own slim to pour on your enemies! It's super cool." Super Warriors was the hit cartoon and toy series that little boys everywhere went crazy about in the 2040s.

"That's expensive. Grandma, don't get him that, it's like- 60 bucks. Mom and Dad will be pissed if they saw you get him that," Ayda told her grandmother.

"We'll see," was all Sharon could say. "How about you Ayda? Dilly?"

"Candy! Want candy!" Dylan jumped.

"Well I could use a new jacket. There's a hole in my favorite one. Mom said she'd sew it but she hasn't had time."

"You should have brought it with you so I could sew it. It's okay, I can get you a new one. Let's go in here," Sharon smiled and went into a kids clothing store. They didn't have a jacket Ayda liked but Sharon did find matching dinosaur pajamas for both Bryan and Dylan which she had to buy. She did find a cute jacket for Ayda in another store as well as a top for her. They then stepped into the bookstore where she allowed each child to pick out a new book. When they walked past a pretzel vendor she bought them each a hot pretzel and a large lemonade for them all to share.

"Mommy never gets us prezzels," Dylan smiled as he stuffed his face with his.

"Well today is a special day and we get to do things Mommy and Daddy might not do," Sharon smiled at her grandchildren. All too soon it was time for the toy store. She told each child they could get one toy each but it couldn't be too expensive. She took hold of Dylan and helped him choose something while Ayda and Bryan went off to look on their own. Bryan of course immediately went to a large display of Super Warrior toys where the Dr. Evil Eye's Dark Fortress set was displayed.

"No dummy, Grandma said it can't be expensive," Ayda reminded her brother.

"But I really want it," Bryan hugged the large box.

"You can get another Super Warrior toy but it can't be that."

Bryan looked at the display and found the Super Warrior Transformation Cruiser for $35. Ayda chose the Glamor Treehouse for her Forest Fairy doll collection which was $25. Dylan was happy with a stuffed snake that was four feet long. Sharon didn't looked bothered at all by the prices of the toys the kids chose and the kids walked out happily, as more bags were given into their arms. Sharon already knew her son and his wife would be upset at how much money she was spending on their kids so to compensate, she bought Stan a new Denver Broncos cap and Kara a bottle of her favorite lotion from Bath and Body Works. It was close to two when Sharon returned home with the kids. Immediately she put Dylan in his bed for a nap. Seeing that he was sleepy too, Sharon had Bryan go down as well which he did without complaint.

Downstairs Randy smiled at his granddaughter as she was opening her new Glamor Treehouse set.

"Say Ayda, I hope you packed your bathing suit 'cause Gramps has a treat for you."

"Oh?" she raised a brow.

"If you aren't too worn-out you can show off your swimming at the community center."

"Really?" she got to her feet. "When? Will you go swimming too?"

"I figured now would be good since your brothers went up for a nap. I'm going to take them out later. And yeah, I'll get in too. I might not be as fast as you but it's always nice to go for a swim."

Ayda quickly packed her backpack with the things needed for swimming and met up with Randy downstairs minutes later. There thankfully weren't many people using the pool when they got there and Ayda splashed right in after changing into her bathing suit. The pool was thankfully heated and Randy slid into the water not long after.

"I heard you're getting pretty good at this swimming thing," he told her.

Ayda smiled as she bobbed in the water. "Yeah, I love it. But I only have lessons in the summer. But Mom and Dad think I don't need them anymore."

"So, going to go to the Olympics someday?" Randy smiled.

"I dunno. It'd be cool. But I also want to work at the Denver Aquarium. I want to be around dolphins and otters and animals like that."

Ayda spent the time showing off the different things she could do in the water and trying to teach Randy them. Randy did not swim as often as he used to and it defiantly wasn't as easy to either but he tried to pay attention to what his granddaughter showed him. He knew he missed the mark on a lot of what his own kids did when they were little, especially Shelley. He tried to make it up to his grandchildren now which was still difficult at times since three of the four lived hours away. He knew his wife had a point in saying how dull life could be now that they were retired. He would try to regain some of his youth by playing his guitar, working on something in his garage, or keeping up with what his grandkids thought was 'cool' but it was more embarrassing than anything. At times he did argue with Sharon over whether or not they should move closer to Stan but Sharon would remind him it was since he felt his youth leaving him, not because he actually wanted to be closer to family.

It was close to five when grandfather and granddaughter returned home. By then Sharon declared she wanted to go to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner. She had laid out five different options for her children to choose from for both dinner and dessert. Like it was for many people, grandma's cooking could not be beat so there was some arguing between the kids over what they should make with grandma. They all agreed upon homemade chili with cornbread and chocolate cake. Shopping at Henry's Market was a little trying for Sharon who had to often turn around and make sure Bryan was still with her. Dylan thankfully still fit in the kid seat in the grocery cart but Bryan did not. Bryan would become immersed in something he saw on a shelf and forget that he was supposed to be following his grandma and sister.

"Just stay by the cart, it's very simple," Sharon said, frustrated as he hurried after the cart that was on the other end of the aisle.

"Gramma, can we get Super Warriors cereal?" he brandished the colorful blue box to her.

"We already have that at home dummy," Ayda told him as she put it back on the shelf.

Bryan walked to the next aisle, gazing at the ice cream. Sharon dragged him back to the cart.

"Goodness, I hope you aren't this difficult with your mother when she goes shopping…"

"He is, don't worry," Ayda told her.

They soon enough came back home without further trouble and began making tonight's dinner. Things went by smoothly enough although Sharon had to make sure each kid had a job to do so no one would feel left out. The same thing occurred when they were making tonight's chocolate cake; Bryan and Dylan both had a screeching match over who got to stir the batter. Sharon allowed both boys ten strokes each before she stirred the rest herself. After dinner Randy told the boys he had a special activity planned with them- he would be taking them to the park and practice baseball, which Bryan was into even more than his Super Warriors cartoon. Dylan was just happy to go to the park, his favorite place to be since there was room to run and things to climb.

At the park Randy set up a tee-ball stand and softball for grandson Bryan at the small baseball diamond at East Snowy Hill Park. Randy then walked near the pitching mound, a glove in hand.

"Okay there pal, hit it with all you got!"

Bryan gave his plastic bat a few taps in the dirt and on his shoes causing Randy to laugh.

"What're you doing there pal?"

"It's what they do on TV and real games," Bryan said simply. He also swung his bat around before eyeing the ball on the stick in front of him with his bat. He swung. Randy had to quickly bend down to catch it in time for it was rolling quickly.

"Wow, that's some swing. Let's see that again!"

Bryan did this three more times. All the while Dylan was happily running around the bases. Randy decided to switch things up and gave Bryan his child-sized glove and instructed him to catch the ball. Randy tapped the softball on the tee-ball stick and Bryan quickly scooped it up and threw it at Randy before he even asked. Randy was barely able to catch it.

"Throw it this time Grampa!"

They engaged in a game of catch where Bryan happily ran after the ball each time and threw it without hesitation. Only when Bryan began to breathe hard did they stop. Randy sat with his grandsons on the silver benches behind the baseball diamond and handed over a bottle of water.

"Wow, you really know what you're doing don't you kid? I can barely keep up," Randy wiped his forehead.

Bryan smiled. "Mommy said I can go to Tee-ball in the summer. It's going to be so fun."

"And what about you Dilly? Any baseball plans for you?"

Dylan jumped on the bench. "Yeah, I'm gonna run. I run the whole time!"

"I'm going to play on the Rockies one day! When I'm big. Like, in sixth grade. I'll be real big then," Bryan said confidently.

Randy loved hearing Ayda talk about swimming and dolphins and Bryan about baseball. While Stan was plenty talented in almost any sport he played since he was in kindergarten, he never seemed to have ambitions with doing it professionally. Randy couldn't help but wonder how much truth his grandchildren's dreams held. They were still very young, but at the same time seemed to have talents above those their age. No matter what, it would be fun to watch them grow up and see what unfolded. Bath time that night was another success as was story-time. Bryan and Dylan both begged Sharon to read them The Bubblegum Prince in the Land of Chocolate again.

Breakfast that morning consisted of oatmeal with bananas which everyone but Dylan enjoyed. Like his father, Dylan had an aversion to the breakfast item as well. Sharon gave him a bowl of corn flakes with bananas which he ate up happily.

"When's Mom and Dad coming?" Ayda asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure, we haven't discussed it yet. I'm sure they will give us a call when they are on their way," Sharon spoke.

"I hope it's not till forever," Bryan said.

"It will be sometime later today, you two have school tomorrow," Randy reminded them.

"Aw-aww," Ayda and Bryan moaned.

"We do have plans today to wrap things up. What do you say to a nice lunch at Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski's house?" Sharon said as she wiped off the mess on Dylan's face.

The children smiled and nodded in agreement. Just like with Sharon and Randy, Sheila and Gerald Broflovski did not see their grandchildren often. Kyle and his wife Meghan had demanding jobs that took up much of their time. They also did not visit South Park too often for the same reason Stan didn't, there was little to do if you stayed longer than a day. Sheila and Gerald would often find themselves driving to Boulder for family visits as well. Even though Ayda, Bryan, and Dylan were not her grandkids, Sharon knew her friend would appreciate the visit.

"And after we visit, we can go to the Farmer's Market," Sharon continued.

"Yaa! I love the Farmer's Market. There's always a lot of cool stuff there," Ayda cheered.

"Really Sharon? That could take up hours. Surely Stan's going to be here by then," Randy frowned into his coffee.

"Well then I guess that means I will have to gather items there and cook dinner tonight here where all of us will eat," Sharon smiled, causing Ayda to laugh.

Everyone lounged around at the house until noon where they went over to the Broflovski house. Sheila and Gerald were very happy to see the Marsh kids upon their doorstep.

"Look at you bubbelehs, you've all grown so much," she pinched their cheeks to their dismay.

"Sheila prepared a great traditional lunch," Gerald smiled.

Lunch consisted of Matzo ball soup and Hamantasch cookies.

"So, what have you kids been up to since we last saw you?" Gerald asked over lunch.

"We've been learning about space and planets and stuff," Ayda said. "We had to make a model of all the planets with just stuff from our home. I got an A on it, my teacher really liked it. Oh, we're going to have a big class presentation soon where our parents tell everyone what they do for a living. It's going to last all day, there's going to be a special lunch in class too. I really hope Dad says he'll do it."

"Mom isn't too interesting?" Gerald laughed.

Ayda thought. "Not really… she just gives people medicine and health advice. But Dad saves animals. I think my class will want to hear that more. But I also want Uncle Kyle to come even if he's not actually family. I don't know if anyone else in the class has a parent who's a doctor so that would be cool."

"And what about you Bryan? How's kindergarten?" Sheila asked.

"Okay," the five-year-old shrugged.

"Just 'okay'? What's up? I loved kindergarten when I was your age," Gerald looked at him.

"It's only okay," Bryan repeated. "Some days are fun. Some days you really hafta learn stuff and my teacher looks sad if I don't know something. But I can do ever'thing my class does. I know how to do addition now!"

"Well you make sure you pay attention to what your teacher is teaching you. You have so much left to learn and experience in school. The more you know, the more fun you will have," Sheila smiled.

"Maybe. But I already know I'm going to be a baseball star," Bryan stated matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know that?" Gerald looked amused as he took a sip of iced tea.

"'Cause I love it. You gotta love what you do, right? That's what Toda said on Super Warriors, episode 'Space Dust'."

"I dunno Gerald; you should have seen him last night. He has a pretty strong throw for a five-year-old and can properly swing a bat," Randy nodded to his grandson.

"And how about you Dylan? What have you been up to?" Sheila turned to Dylan who had currently grown tired of sitting in his booster chair and decided to stand in it.

"Um, not long ago… um, I played at the park all day with Sierra. We was runnin' and jumping. We played with our doggies."

"So you have a lot of fun with our own grandkids, don't you?" Gerald looked around.

"Jocelyn's my best friend. I'm always at her house or she's always at mine. She misses you though. She was jealous when I told her I'd be in South Park this weekend," Ayda said.

"Oh Gerald, maybe we should give Kyle a call. We should make a trip up there," Sheila grabbed her husband's arm.

"You call him up asking almost every week. When he isn't too busy I know he'll gladly want us over."

"I hate that we couldn't make it out for Sierra's birthday recently. We need to see when everyone isn't busy."

"Okay, we can ask."

The Marshes left the Broflovski house around 1:30 and as soon as they went into the car, Stan called telling his parents he and Kara would be leaving in an hour to make the three-hour drive to South Park. They wanted to make sure the kids arrived home close enough to their bedtime. Sharon told her son that she had plans on making dinner for everyone and after a few minutes of arguing, Stan relented and agreed they would all stay around for dinner. Soon Sharon arrived at the South Park Farmer's Market District to pick up some items for tonight's dinner and to give the kids a chance to walk around before they would soon be stuck in a long car ride home.

"I'm going to be making meatball subs tonight so we will need to visit a few different places. We need to stop by the vegetable vendors, the bakery, and the dairy. When we are finished getting what we need I'll allow you three to pick out a dessert for everyone. How does that sound?" Sharon said as she picked up a hand-held basket.

"Good," Ayda smiled.

"You three make sure you stay close to me the entire time. Bryan, do you understand?" Sharon bent down to his level.

He nodded with a smile. Sharon was hesitant to walk around the busy streets of the market with the two little boys. Bryan was known for wandering off and wanting to do his own thing. Dylan was easily distracted and liked to bolt. But both were too big for strollers and soon enough they had to be trusted to walk next to adults and pay attention. Sharon would have liked the supervision of her husband but Randy didn't like walking too much with his pained knee so he stayed home. Sharon would have to rely on the extra eyes of her granddaughter but even then, she was still a kid and couldn't always be held responsible.

The four of them first made it to a stall that sold onions. Sharon didn't usually make homemade marinara sauce but she wanted the last dinner with her family to be special. She had Bryan count out two onions to keep him engaged before having him go over to the tomato vendor and count out a few tomatoes.

"Gramma, are we going to pet the ponies?" Bryan pointed to the petting zoo up ahead.

"I don't know dear, I don't want you guys to touch animals and then touch the fresh food we're getting."

"But they got ponies and look- goats! Please Gramma?"

"No Bryan, we have to get a move on if we want to start dinner in time before your parents come." She placed a hand behind his head to move him along.

Ayda then noticed Dylan slowly making his way over to a man that was selling balloons. She hurried over and took his hand and led him away.

"Grammy! Banoon! Banoons!"

Sharon gave in, knowing a balloon would probably occupy her grandson the rest of the trip to the market. Bryan got one too although what he really wanted was to see the animals. Soon enough he was given the perfect opportunity to do just that. Sharon was at Mr. Parson's Bread Co. trying to decide on what bread to buy. She was debating over a couple, all the while chatting with the owner behind the table. Feeling impatient, Bryan wandered off to the petting zoo which was a street ahead but still within view of the bread man.

His grandmother wouldn't worry; she knew where he wanted to go so even if she looked around for a moment and didn't see him, she knew where he would be. Bryan happily went up to the gate where a goat was being kept and laughed as he trotted around its pen. The entire time he was there one of the owners, an older man with greasy blond hair, watched him with a curious expression. He watched as the little boy went from pen to pen at the animals, not once being accompanied by an adult. Bryan went around to the first goat again. The man approached him.

"Say there partner, where's your parents?"

"At home," Bryan answered.

"Come out here all by yourself huh?"

"Naw," was all he said, still watching the goat.

The man held out a few pellets to the boy. "Want to feed her?"

Bryan gasped. "Can I?" in his excitement he let go of his blue balloon although he didn't seem to care as food was dropped into his small hands.

The man looked around and saw that the majority of parents with their children were off looking at other animals. He leaned on the wooden fence of the goat.

"What's your name partner?"

"I'm Bryan," he smiled shyly.

"Hi there, I'm Hank. What's your favorite animal Bryan?"

"Umm, I like wolves."

Hank went to the boy's level now. "Wow, you're in luck kid! I have a mama wolf that just gave birth to some pups the other day. I wanted to show them today but the people that run the market wouldn't allow it. Do you want to see them?"

Bryan looked around.

"They're in my truck in the parking lot. Why don't I go show them to you?"

"Umm… is it gonna be long? 'Cause I gotta go back," Bryan said, pointing behind him.

"It will be five minutes. Promise."

Bryan thought then smiled and nodded; he knew how long five minutes was and it was a very short amount of time. Hank held out his hand and Bryan took it, excited to see baby wolves!

The entire incident from the time Bryan got to the petting zoo lasted barely fifteen minutes but it was enough for him to slip under Sharon's eye. After she had talked with Mr. Pearsons she turned around and her face drained of color.

"Ayda… where's Bryan?"

"Huh? Oh no, I don't know. I was showing Dilly something on my ipad," Ayda held up the mobile device. Sharon stood still for a moment before looking ahead and seeing the petting zoo. She calmed slightly.

"He must be at the petting zoo even though I told him no." Gritting her teeth and trying not to look too angry, she hurried over with her other two grandkids in tow. But after looking around (which didn't take long, it wasn't too big of an area) she did not find him. Heart racing now, she wasted no time going to the back of the Farmer's Market where security was and filed a missing child report.

Meanwhile, Hank was walking out of the busy streets with Bryan and not one person turned an odd eye at them. But as soon as he reached his red truck he was surrounded by police, all with guns drawn.

"Timothy Sanders! You are being arrested for the kidnapping of both Gary Cauldwell and James Martinez!" yelled an officer as he pointed his weapon to the man's face.

"Wait, what?"

Bryan stepped back fearfully as he watched the police tackle the man to the ground and cuff him before throwing him into a nearby police car.

"We've been looking for your sorry ass for months. You're going away for a long time," spoke the first officer and slammed the car door on the suspect.

With all the chaos going on, it took a few minutes before anyone realized there was a little boy standing there, tears in his eyes. A black officer bent down to him.

"Say son, are you okay?"

"What- what's happening?" Bryan sniffed.

"That man you were just with- well, he did some very naughty things. He's a bad man and the police are going to take him away where he won't be able to break any more rules. Are you here by yourself?"

"No, with my Gr-Gramma."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," Bryan cried.

The officer picked the boy up. "Hey, shh, it's okay son. We'll find your grandma. What does she look like? What was she wearing?"

"She- she has short grey hair. ( _sniff_ ) Glasses. She was w-wearing a brown jacket. She's with my- my sister and brother."

The black officer and another officer carried Bryan over to the security office where Sharon was waiting. She clutched her chest when she saw her grandson. Bryan was crying as she gathered him in his arms and the officers explained the situation that just occurred. Sharon went from being partly worried and angry to relieved and thankful. As this was happening a couple people from the news came forth and began asking questions. Sharon did not hesitate to tell them off for being intrusive and she was able to get a moment with just her grandson.

"Oh baby, don't you ever _ever_ do that again. I was so worried. And then knowing that- that someone was about to"- tears prickled the older woman's eyes. "Baby, you can never ever run off on your own."

Bryan was still crying. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble! Mommy and Daddy are gonna be so mad!"

"No baby, they will be so happy knowing you are safe and that nothing happened."

Ayda stepped forward. "They might be a little mad." And she briefly explained how he had wandered off on his own with Ethan Broflovski a month ago during their trip to Glenwood Caverns.

"Well I will make sure that you are not grounded. I don't even want to tell your father what happened, he'll be so angry with _me_ ," Sharon said to herself. But she knew that this story was going to be on the evening news so Stan and Kara would find out somehow or another. Beyond relieved that Bryan was indeed safe, she allowed him to pick out whatever he wanted for that night's dessert before they headed back home.

Sharon was on edge the rest of the day until Stan texted her, saying they were minutes away. Dinner was already ready so in a way she hoped it wouldn't take long for everyone to finish but she knew she had to be honest with her son about what happened. There were many cries of happiness and hugs and kisses when Stan and Kara stepped inside the dark blue house.

"Mommy, I gots a big snake," Dylan happily showed his mother the long stuffed snake he had gotten from the toy store.

"Mmmm, something smells good," Stan smiled as he took off his jacket, peering into the kitchen. "Hey Mom," he smiled and gave her a hug.

"I heard you three went to the Farmer's Market today! How fun. Did you help Grandma pick out tonight's dinner?" Kara smiled as she scooped Dylan in her arms.

"Yeah, what did you all do? Do they still have the carousel? Or the petting zoo? Man, I haven't been there in years," Stan was still smiling as took a handful of M&Ms from the bowl that was usually on the living room table.

Randy gave Sharon a look and she broke.

"I have to tell you now before you hear it on the news. Take a seat," Sharon pointed to the couch. Worried and confused, Stan and Kara did so. Sharon took a seat on the chair by the couch. "Today when we were at the market, Bryan wandered away from me."

"Bryan, how many times do we have to tell you"- Stan started but Sharon held up a hand to stop him.

"It wasn't long and I knew where we would be. We were across the street from the petting zoo so I knew he would be there. Only, he wasn't when I looked. Turns out someone- someone"- tears prickled her eyes and she took off her glasses to wipe them.

"Mom, what happened?" Stan scooted closer to her, brows furrowed with concern.

"Someone lured him out. A man that works at the petting zoo. I don't know yet what he did to lure him away but- but that's what the police told me after he was found."

"'Lured'? What do you mean 'lured'?" Stan's voice rose, trying to keep his anger under control no doubt. Kara had a strong hand on his shoulder now.

"I don't know what exactly happened but a strange man took Bryan away and he was about to- to do something. I don't know what. But the police apprehended him in the parking lot before he got the chance. He- he was so close to being kidnapped," Sharon cried, and wiped at her eyes with a tissue.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me my son was almost _kidnapped_ today Mom?" Stan shouted as he rose to his feet, pointing at Bryan who sat on the floor, silently playing with a toy.

"Someone was about to take Bry away? Oh my goodness," Kara scooped her first son in her arms and squeezed him. "Oh my sweetheart, I had no idea. My beautiful boy, I had no idea. Thank goodness nothing happened."

Stan was still on his feet, keen to get more information. "How did he slip past your eyes so easily Mom? You know how he is; did I not tell you what happened during spring break last month? Yes, he walked off with Ethan in an amusement park! You have to watch him. You _have_ to remind him again and again what the rules are so he understands and listens. And at the Farmer's Market! On a Sunday! It's always busy then! I can't believe this!"

"Stanley, please stop, he's safe, he's okay," Kara tried.

"Like hell he is! I don't know about you but if I knew I had almost been kidnapped at that age I'd be terrified of ever going back out! This could have been prevented if Mom had been watching him instead of getting distracted herself. Oh Bry, oh god, I'm so sorry this happened," Stan sank back down and took his son in his arms and hugged him tight and planted a kiss on the side of his head. "I don't know what we'd do without you bud. You were so close to never seeing Mommy and Daddy again."

"I was?" Bryan had tears in his eyes.

"Yes, a really bad person might have done something really horrible to you today if the police hadn't turned up," Stan explained.

"Really?"

Kara's strong hand remained on her husband's shoulder. "Stan"-

"How are you? Were you scared when you were away from Grandma?"

Bryan looked too scared to speak now.

"You can tell Daddy bud. I know you were scared but I have to know"-

"Stanley Quintin Marsh shut-up for one minute already!" Kara hissed. "You're making things worse! Bryan's ready to piss his pants, you're terrifying him. And look at your poor mother."

Stan looked back and saw that his mom was no longer in the room. "Mom? Mom?"

"This was a very horrible thing that happened but to blame your own mother on it. How could you?"

"Kar, she was supposed to"-

"Don't you dare tell me that the kids have always been within reach whenever they were with you. Don't pretend you forgot that you left baby Ayda in her car seat in the diaper aisle of Target. Or leaving one-year-old Bryan in Ayda's kindergarten classroom when you picked her up one day. Or just last week with Dylan- in one second you weren't looking he managed to climb to the roof of the car and you couldn't find him for five minutes!"

"Kara…"

"Your mom most likely feels awful for what happened today and it's going to take a long time for her to move past it. It is a challenge to look after all three of our kids, especially the boys for any thirty-five-year-old. But if it's just your mother by herself, give her some credit Stanley. There are sick people in this world and we have to count ourselves extremely fortunate the police were there today. If they weren't we would be having a much more terrible discussion right now," Kara was glaring.

Stan looked at the deep blue eyes of Bryan, eyes filled with tears. Eyes that has been passed down by Stan whom he had gotten from his mother. He went to find her, and saw that she was outside on the porch crying. Sighing deeply, Stan sat next to her.

"Mom…"

"I can't help but think what w-would have happened if the police weren't there. I just know that the man was re-responsible for kidnapping two other children. I don't know where he would have t-taken him. What he did to the other kids, they haven't been located yet. Poor little Bry-Bry, his entire life could have been changed forever today. And it's my fault, I should have known better and now it's going to be a long time before I get to see the grandkids again," Sharon said into a tissue.

"Mom… it's not your fault. It's no ones. Bryan is still too little to fully understand the consequences of his actions. And when we get home Kara and I are going to have to have a very important talk with him. And we aren't banning you or Dad from seeing the kids again. We trust you, how could we not?"

"Oh please," Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Hey, most of the shit I got into when I was young was entirely my fault. You and Dad had rules set but I broke them. Often. Crazy shit happened around us and we had no choice but to react. But never have you been a terrible mother or- or grandmother. It's going to be hard to get past what happened today but I just wanted you to know, I don't blame you." He got up and placed a hand on her shoulder before going back in.

A few minutes later Sharon went back inside. Everyone was inside and looked happy enough. She smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Who wants meatball subs?"

Everyone chimed in excitedly and when she handed Stan a platter of sweet potatoes to put on the table, she whispered, 'thank-you' to him. It really was a difficult thing that the adults in the family had to accept almost happened that day. It was easy to place the blame on one person but it was one of those circumstances in which everything came into place in a most terrifying way. At least the horrible man responsible had finally been put away so other families wouldn't have to put in a similar scenario. But with the recent happenings, Stan and Kara did not get upset that the grandparents had spoiled the kids like they had, and Stan and Kara were very happy with the gifts Sharon bought them. The ride home was a quiet one and that night Stan and Kara spent a little extra time tucking their kids into bed, knowing how quickly life could change and wanting their children to know how much they loved them. Too many times in his life Stan had been in danger and the last thing he wanted was his kids to feel the same way.

 _In case you didn't catch it, Kara is half Japanese. White mother, Japanese father. Also, if the SP boys turn ten yet again this year, it would put these stories in the 2040s. I have to inject some of myself in relation to school in Bryan. I have never been good in any subject since kindergarten and really struggled throughout high school. I hope you are enjoying these stories so far. I know nothing too outrageous has happened yet but anyone who knows my stories knows this is how I write. The 'behind-the-scenes' normal lives of characters. Because at the end of the day, everyone goes home and continues to live life in the show. And I would hope a couple of the boys grow up and become competent-enough parents. Again, please review, it makes my day. And send me ideas for this series, it helps!_

 _Lots of love: Rose, March 29, 2017_


	5. So This is Love

**SO THIS IS LOVE**

 _August 10_ _th_ _, 2025_ _Boulder Colorado_

7 AM and the sound of beeping made the figure in the bed on the left side of the dormitory stir. Kyle's hand found his phone on his small bedside table and he turned off his alarm. He suddenly shot up from his bed, a wild mane of red hair moving in all directions as he did so. His first day of University! He couldn't help but feel excited, he had always been one to enjoy school and college was something he had been looking forward to for years. Of course he missed life in his hometown of South Park but it was time for change, it was time to reinvent himself and do something for no one but himself. Of course it was difficult for his mother to say goodbye to him days ago but he needed this. He needed to be on his own and live that college life in a dormitory at The University of Boulder, at least for the next four years. Kyle looked over to the other side of the dorm where his roommate, Matt, still slept. He had only met him two days ago and didn't know his schedule yet. Kyle chose to place his classes throughout the morning and afternoon hours. He had been getting up early for school since he was five, he was used to it. It would also give him the night to study and do anything else he wanted.

Kyle quickly got dressed and packed up his backpack before hurrying over to the dining hall to pick up something for breakfast. He didn't eat much of his bagel, still anxious about how his day would go. I truth he felt impatient already with his learnings; he already knew he wanted to go into the medical field and get his doctorate in medicine, he just didn't know the exact kind of doctor he wanted to be. He wished he could just hop into medical school but he had to take at least four years of college before he could get into medical school. Kyle decided he would get his Bachelor's in biochemistry since science courses were very important if one wanted to become a doctor.

Kyle was one of the first students that found his way to the classroom for General Physics 1. As he took his seat he looked around, noticing the unsure looks on at least half the classes' faces. The professor began introducing himself to the class but was interrupted when the very last student stepped in late.

"I'm so sorry, got lost," the young woman said and sat down in the last available seat, next to Kyle.

Kyle's eyes went wide as soon as he saw her. She had a head full of beautiful curly blond hair and a pretty face. She smiled at him and he gave her a stupid grin back. A half hour into class the professor had the students break off into groups to work on some basic physics problems. Kyle was put into a group with the other four people that were sitting at the same row of tables he was at. Since this was the first day of class general introductions were expected from everyone.

"I'm Meghan Tressel. I'm from Fort Collins and want to major in health and nutrition," the curly-haired blonde spoke to the group.

It took a moment for Kyle to realize what was happening until another guy in the group shoved him.

"Dude, wake up. Who the hell are you?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Um, I'm Kyle Broflovski and come from South Park. I'm getting my BA in biochemistry before I go off to medical school."

"South Park? No kidding," smiled the young man that had shoved him.

"Why?"

"Nothing, I just know that it's been in the news far more often than you would think a town no one knows about would be. Are the stories true?"

"What stories?" Kyle looked annoyed.

"I dunno, did Michael Jackson really live there for a brief time? Did a giant mutant boy destroy the town? What about that time some Native Americans tried buying out your town?"

Kyle sighed as he twirled a pen in his hand. "Yes, it's all true."

The others said 'sweet' and 'cool'. Meanwhile Meghan hadn't said much else. She still looked unsure of herself and didn't seem to notice Kyle looking at her. No doubt it would be a little difficult to pay attention in class if she was going to be sitting next to him the entire semester. He didn't need any distractions, and a pretty girl was defiantly not what he needed. Things were already new and exciting for him, he could only hope that his very best friend was having just as productive of a day.

 _August 10_ _th_ _, 2025 South Park_

Stan awoke at 8 AM. He stared up at his ceiling for a minute before getting up and getting dressed. He grabbed his backpack and went downstairs for breakfast. His parents were both at work by this point. He poured himself some cereal and ate slowly. Today was going to blow. He had never been a big fan of school and was only good at a couple subjects. He debated not even going to college after high school but his parents insisted he had to. There were many times Stan though his talents in baseball, football, or guitar was enough to get him far in life but nothing had happened yet. Plus, he didn't want to play a sport professionally; it was just something fun to do. He worked part time at Subway sandwiches and wanted to do more than make sandwiches all day so he had to go to college. He would be attending Middle Park Community College which was thirty minutes out of town. He had no idea what he would major in; he figured he'd find out after taking a few classes.

Stan met up with a handful of familiar faces when he arrived at the school, no doubt Middle Park was where South Park residents ended up if they didn't have a clear path for themselves yet. He would only be taking two classes at a time since he had to go to work after. His first class was at 9 AM, English 1A. He played on his phone as he sat in the class before someone took a seat next to him with a-

"Hiya Stan!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Butters."

"So, taking English with Mrs. Gibbs too?"

"Obviously."

Stan could feel Butters' eyes on him the next two minutes as he looked at his phone.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Say, you think this class is going to be any different than it was in high school?"

Stan shrugged.

"I hope it's not too different. I usually did a pretty good job in high school. Did you meet anyone familiar so far? I saw Red in the dining hall when I went to get some breakfast. Also Ashley Lemmings. Remember her from high school? She was pretty popular but she said 'hi' to me sometimes. I haven't seen many others yet."

Stan didn't answer.

"Stan…"

" _What_ you little gaywad?"

Butters glared at him now. "I just want to make con-conversation. Seeing as you're one of the few friendly guys I know and no one else here looks familiar."

Stan sighed and turned off his cell. "Sorry, I'm just a little annoyed today. Changes I guess you could say."

"Is this because Kyle left?"

Stan opened his mouth but quickly shut it. "He didn't _leave_. He's only in Boulder at University. He'll come back in four years."

Thankfully their professor was running behind and had not yet shown up.

Butters rubbed his hands together. "Will he though? It sounds as if- as if he has some big plans for himself. Plans that I don't know South Park has to offer."

Stan made a fist which he contained in his other hand. "It's just that- well, I'm not used to this. I know it's only been four days or some shit since he left but I've never gone to school without him there. He's off at some highly rated school getting a degree in bio-whatever the hell it is. Then he's going to go to medical school and who knows where that will be or how long that will take. Then he'll get his wish and become some successful rich doctor." Stan glared at his hands.

Butters touched Stan on his shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"You think he's going to forget all about you Stan?"

Thankfully at that moment Donna Gibbs arrived and began her introduction to the class. Part of the reason Stan was on edge was indeed what Butters had said, he might get left behind and forgotten by Kyle. How could he not? His best friend was going to be in school for the next ten years it seemed, plenty of time to meet new people and move all around the country if he wanted. Even as little kids Stan knew Kyle would probably pursue bigger dreams than he and at the time, he was fine with it. Now the day had come and he didn't know if he was taking it so well. The other thing weighing in on Stan's brain was the dread of staying forever in South Park. Of course he felt pride in his little town but he was practically an adult now, he wanted change. He didn't want to live and die in the same fucked-up town he was born in. But he didn't know what kind of change he wanted. He didn't have a major and feared no subjects would ever catch his eye and he'd quit college altogether. Then what? He wanted to move out of his parents' house sometime in the near future too but looking at the money he had saved, it wasn't going to happen until he was thirty. Life had barely begun but already Stan was hesitant of the future.

 _October 2025, Boulder_

It was a chilly morning and Kyle was currently in the dining hall eating breakfast before class. He had finally gotten the courage to ask Meghan out. He was going to pull her aside after class today and hoped she would say yes. Kyle wasted no time telling Stan all about the pretty girl he sat next to in general physics a week after class had begun. Stan told him he should make a move before someone else did if he felt so strongly about her. Of course this was easy for Stan to say, he had dated more than him and he already had his eyes out for his future wife. Kyle knew he wanted to get married one day as well but knowing he had so many years of school ahead of him it wasn't his priority. He just wanted someone nice and if things led themselves to a future, great. And so he sat in the dining hall, whispering potential conversations to himself as he ate his oatmeal.

"So Meghan, I noticed you like science. So do I. No that's stupid. Um, hey Meghan, can I take a look at your notes? I forgot to take them. No, she'd never believe that," Kyle growled. "Meghan, I just wanted to tell you I think you're pretty. Hell no, talk about being blunt! Meghan, can I walk you to your next class? Ugh, who am I kidding? This is just something I have to do, no pretend conversation will help. Ughh…"

Kyle didn't have long to worry about conversations- Meghan Tressel was standing across from him at his table.

"Hi Kyle, I knew it was you, I can spot your hair across the school!"

Kyle gave off a sheepish grin.

"Can I sit next to you? I mean, I'd rather sit next to someone I know than by myself."

"S-sure, go ahead," he squeaked. He watched as she poured granola over her yogurt parfait. "So, um, you like the yogurt parfaits too?"

"I love them, I love yogurt. I'm actually pretty boring with food, or so people say. I like all the healthy things most people don't touch. I love throwing veggies or fruit on the grill," Meghan smiled.

"Do you? That sounds really good actually. Heh, I'm a bit of a lame food eater too, or at least my best friend thinks so. I can snack on a handful of almonds and be happy while he downs a bag of Doritos."

Meghan laughed and Kyle felt his body grow warm all over.

"So how is it really? Living in South Park? Is it as crazy as David was making it out to be?"

"Well it can get pretty crazy, I won't lie about that. But it is where I grew up so I can't fault it too much. It's a nice place to be if you don't want to live the bustling city life. It's home but I want to make my home somewhere else now. I kind of am looking forward to seeing where I end up after all this schooling is over. What about you? Where did you grow up?" Kyle was finding it very easy to converse with her, he forgot about asking her out as he spoke.

"I spent a few years in Utah before my parents moved my three brothers and I to Fort Collins Colorado."

"Wow, three brothers?"

Meghan smiled. "Yep, and I'm the baby amongst the family so you can say they're pretty protective of me."

"Damn. I have one brother, well two actually. Both from different mothers. My parents adopted my little brother Ike when he was a baby from Canada."

"From Canada? How neat," Meghan smiled at him.

Kyle gave off half a grin as he continued. "My- my other brother… well, I've known him longer than Ike. Since I was four and he was three and a half. His name is Stan. We've grown up together. Been best friends since preschool."

Meghan set aside her finished yogurt. "Wow, since _preschool_? That's impressive; I don't know anyone from that age."

"Small town, ya know," Kyle shrugged.

The two continued to chat for a few more minutes before they decided it best to start walking to their class. They were halfway to the building when Kyle decided to go forth with his plan. It couldn't wait until after class.

"Say, Meghan, I- I was wondering… um, if you aren't doing anything Saturday… would you like to get a bite to eat somewhere together? Off campus?"

"Oh! Oh my…" Meghan stopped walking, clearly caught off guard.

"It doesn't have to be anything romantic. Just a casual lunch or something. I have a car so we could… could go wherever…" Kyle could feel his heart beating madly as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry Kyle but I don't think that's a good idea."

Kyle was sure his heart was deflating like a tire now.

"I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh. Okay. That's cool then."

"I don't want to crash your dreams or anything. It's just that Paul and I have been together for over a year. And- and things are really good now. He actually goes to school here too!"

"Right. Right," was all Kyle could say as he looked at his shoes.

"I'm really sorry though. But maybe we can be friends? I think you're pretty fun to hang with and I like sitting next to you in class," Meghan was smiling again.

Kyle looked up, trying not to look too bothered by this news. "Yeah, sure. That's cool."

Meghan continued to look happy as she walked off to class. Kyle meanwhile followed slowly after; no doubt he would find it difficult to concentrate on the first exam that was going to take place in general physics minutes from now.

 _October 19_ _th_ _, 2025, South Park_

Stan couldn't help but wake up in good spirits that day- it was his 18th birthday and his parents had arranged it to be a pretty sweet day indeed. He would have a small family get-together during the day but when evening came, he would be driving out to Denver in a limo with some friends where his parents had purchased a swanky suite in a hotel where the party would continue. It would be a whatever happens happens kind of deal and he was looking forward to it. He did feel a little gutted that he didn't know if Kyle could make it or not; even though it was a Sunday Kyle told Stan that he had a lot of homework to do.

Stan had a nice time at home with his family but when four o'clock hit, it was time to pile into the limo. Cartman, Butters, Kenny, Clyde, Jimmy, Tweek, and Bradley were some of the boys that still lived in South Park so were natural invites, as were some other friends Stan had made when he was in high school from his time spent on the baseball team. In total, there were fifteen boys in the limo ready to have a good time.

"Dude, there better be alcohol in the room," Clyde spoke over the music blaring in the limo.

"I don't know, we'll see," Stan yelled back. His parents would be driving ahead of the limo to get the suit ready and knowing his dad…In truth, Stan didn't know if he wanted there to be any or not. He wasn't righteous in any way in that he vowed he wouldn't drink until he was legally allowed to at age 21, it was for the simple fact that the last time he messed with alcohol, things didn't go so well. During one of his worst depressive moments of life shortly after turning ten, he was forced into drinking, which he then began to do voluntarily. He faced one of his worst groundings from his parents after they found out, and he promised them and himself he would not drink until he felt like he could handle it. This did not mean it had to be age 21, but the fear of getting stupid drunk and not remembering the night before was a bit unnerving.

When they got to the suit the boys spread out to check things out. Kenny raced to the kitchenette and cheered.

"Dude! Look!" he dragged Stan over and sitting in the middle of the floor was a giant ice chest filled with beer with a card on top reading: Happy big 18th birthday son! Enjoy! Love-Dad.

Stan groaned but Kenny slapped him.

"C'mon already man! That whole drunk episode of yours was eight years ago. It's time to create better memories associated with alcohol!" with that he cracked open the first bottle.

Many of the others went to swipe a beer as well.

"Dude, you have to go outside! There's a giant-ass Jacuzzi on our private deck! This place is sweet," Cartman said before throwing his stuff on one of the beds, clearly marking it as his own.

It was a great place to party and not care about what was going on. Stan did indeed give in and took a sip of beer. It was horrible at first but he soon found that he had downed the first bottle in very little time. Stan however was getting impatient as to what was taking so long for the food to get there. His mom told him a pizza-delivery man should be by to unload a dozen pizzas to the suite but so far no one showed. Finally there was a knock at the door.

"Finally," Stan exasperated and opened it up to see a familiar-looking redhead. "Kyle?"

Kyle smiled back and set down the pizzas. "Hey. Apparently they're understaffed at Papa John's. Told you I'd be busy tonight."

Stan beamed wider than he had in weeks and hugged his best friend that he had not seen since the beginning of August.

"You two are such fags," Cartman spoke behind Stan and hurriedly took the pizzas inside.

Stan socked him in the shoulder. "Dude, what the _hell_?"

"True, I do have a lot to do homework wise but how could I miss your one and only eighteenth man? I did want to come but didn't know if I should surprise you. Your mom thought I should so she arranged for me to be the one to drop off the pizzas."

Stan shook his head, feeling as if life was like it was before everyone turned eighteen. While the others were trashing the place and drinking, Stan and Kyle hopped out to the gas station to pick up some more soda, knowing that they couldn't legally buy beer on their own yet. The two played catch-up on the drive there.

"So how are things now with that one chick? Meghan?" Stan asked.

Kyle looked bothered at this question but he still answered. "Awkward as hell. Since she shot me down a couple weeks ago we haven't really spoken to each other. She said we can 'be friends' but how can you just 'be friends' with someone you find hot? She actually hasn't sat next to me these past two weeks, sits in the back now. God, I feel horrible about everything."

Stan shrugged as he loaded two cases of Mountain Dew and Dr. Pepper into his arms. "Guess it wasn't meant to be. It sucks but, you'll find someone."

"Pfff, this coming from the man that falls to pieces every time he gets dumped?"

Stan glared.

"How long has it actually been since you've been with someone?"

Stan's silence was the obvious answer. They both decided not to bring up relationships and asked about how school was going for each of them. Stan voiced that Community College was a lot like high school except he could set his own schedule. It still bothered him how he didn't know what he wanted to major in yet. Of course it would be difficult to know when he was only taking English and a mixed martial arts class. Kyle tried to lift Stan's morale by saying he still didn't know what kind of doctor he wanted to be. This was hardly a comparison to make. The two young men went back in Kyle's car and to the hotel, arms filled with more to drink and munch on. When they walked into the lobby of the hotel Stan was given a mini heart-attack as a very familiar face was walking to the front door.

"Stan? Is that you?"

Kyle shrugged at his friend before leaving him there to talk with the girl.

"Um, h-hey Wendy."

"Stan!" she ran to him and gave him a hug, which made his stomach bubble. "How are you? I haven't seen you since we graduated high school."

"Yeah. Um, I've been okay. Um, just been going to school at Middle Park College. Um, y-you?"

"I was accepted at Denver U. I'm looking to go into law school, how about you?"

Stan mumbled that he didn't know what he wanted to do yet. Wendy noticed the items in his hand and asked what he was doing.

"Just some friends and I are celebrating my birthday," he said, not looking at her. He didn't know how he felt seeing her except confused.

"Oh right, it's your birthday today. Happy birthday. I'm just staying with a friend here for the weekend. I wanted a break from my roommate on campus, she's pretty annoying."

The two ended up talking in the lobby for close to two hours. It had long past midnight and they still chatted about anything and everything including romance woes. Wendy admitted that she missed when she and Stan was a couple. Stan had to wonder which time since they had been on and off from the age of eight to twelve, and one more time when they were sixteen.

"I have always wondered what we would have been if we did give it another shot…" Wendy said as she touched his hand.

"I dunno Wendy, it never worked out in the past. We both want different things. And I think now would be more complicated than it ever was, we're four hours away from each other."

"But we're adults now. We've matured. I think it could work this time. There has to be a reason why we keep coming back to each other."

Desperation was Stan's usual reason but he didn't want that to be the excuse now. Yes he wanted a partner but not just anyone. His friends and his parents told him he deserved better than Wendy since she was very controlling yet he still would come crawling back. And even as she touched his hand butterflies didn't fill his body as they usually did when he was with a girl he liked. If anything, he was repulsed that she still felt as if she could do that. The hours went by one by one and Stan eventually ended up in Wendy's hotel room until the morning turned into the afternoon and check-out time approached.

 _April 2026, South Park_

Stan's mood had changed significantly since he started college nearly nine months ago. His first semester was over and he had gotten an A- in English and an A in mixed martial arts so he felt pretty confident about his abilities as he went into spring classes. This time he decided to take anthropology and a communications course just for the heck of it. Since he still didn't have a major he felt these classes would be interesting to take and helpful. He had been in communications for almost four months now and so far, he loved it. Learning the hows and whys when it came to people conversing was proving to be engaging and his professor was a really good one too. Each class was entertaining for there was always group projects and demonstrations and videos to take part in. Stan was soon wondering if this should be the course he should take with his education; proper communication was a vital tool in day-to-day life that majoring in it made sense.

His good news continued; after a lot of looking around he had found a small place in Middle Park and was due to move in in a couple weeks. He had gotten a great deal from a friend of his grandmother's who had just done some repairs to her basement and was going to rent it out for extra income. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchenette, and its own separate front door entry. His parents hoped he would find a place in South Park or that he would continue to live with them a little longer. Of course seeing your last child move out was never an easy thing, and he was only eighteen, but Stan felt he could handle real life on his own; he was looking forward to the challenge. But the only drawback with his new place was indeed the expenses: he had picked up extra shifts at Subway during his winter break and hardly ever took a day off, plus he gave guitar lessons to locals for extra income, but it still wouldn't be easy to live on his own. Even though he got a deal for the place, it was still two-bedrooms so he felt like a roommate would be a wise way to break even. The only issue now was to find a roommate.

The last bit of news was that he was yet again back with Wendy. Stan didn't know how he felt about this. Ever since he woke the day after his birthday in Wendy's bed, he felt he had little choice but to date her once again. He couldn't blow someone off like that. Plus she was in Denver often so she did give him time to do his own thing and hang with his friends. But she was still her same controlling self and demanded all the attention be on her when they were together. She had every right to but it was still annoying that she made him give her his phone every time he was with her so he couldn't text anyone else. But maybe this was who he was meant to be with, that's why she came into his life yet again.

That Thursday Stan went into the dining hall to get something for lunch after he got done with anthropology. He spotted a familiar head of blond hair and smiled and took a seat.

"Hey dude."

"Oh hey Stan," Butters smiled. "How was class?"

"Okay, doing a lot of comparisons and differences between monkeys and apes. You?"

"Real good, Ms. Larson says I'm learning fast. I really like piano. I don't know why my parents never let me take lessons before. Even now… they sure like to- to enforce rules and tell me what classes I should and should not take. It'll be nice to move out some- someday."

Stan ate his pizza as he watched Butters eat his own lunch. He thought hard for a few minutes before speaking. "Say Butters, would you like to move out? As in- two weeks from now?"

Butters frowned as he looked up. "Huh? What do you mean Stan?"

Stan took a gulp from his Sprite before answering. "I just bought a place in town; it's only ten minutes from school. It's two bedrooms so I was looking for a roommate."

Butters' eyes went wide. "As in- me? Why me? Why not Eric or Kenny or someone else?"

"Cartman is still happily living at home with his mom, and Kenny is up to his usual weird shit, I can't have him living with me. Plus I know you have a job so can help me out with expenses and such."

Butters was smiling now. "Wow, that'd be great Stan. But why didn't you look for a place with your sister? Doesn't she live in Middle Park too?"

" _Hell_ no," Stan glared. "My parents already suggested that but it would be my death sentence if I moved in with her. She has her own one bedroom place where she can live forever alone. No way will I live with her again."

Butters clapped his hands together. "Well then I accept! Roommate."

"Sweet."

 _One week later_

Stan was busy at his parents' house packing his things for his big move. There was banging on the door. Frowning, he went to open it.

"Hey Wendy."

"Don't 'hey Wendy' me Stan!" she screeched.

Stan bit his lip as he looked behind him where his parents were taping boxes together and shut the door, walking with his girlfriend to the front yard.

"I cannot believe you Stan! I cannot believe you!"

"What the hell did I do now?" he was already irritated.

"Apparently you are renting an apartment with Butters! Butters of all people!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Butters told Red who told me that you found your own place. You found your own place without consulting me, your girlfriend! And you are moving in with Butters and not me. How dare you!" Wendy spat.

Stan didn't know what to say for a minute; honestly, he didn't think twice about asking Wendy to move in with him but he knew this was not the right thing to say.

"Well you have a dorm in Denver and I'm down here in Park Country still. Why would I think you'd move in with me?"

Wendy stomped her foot, arms crossed. "You should have looked for places in Denver. You should have thought about transferring schools to Denver too. Even if we weren't living together yet you would still be closer."

"Well sorry I didn't think about that _love_. I like where I'm at in school now, I have no plans on transferring. I don't know if I'm smart enough to get a fucking doctorate in anything but I want to at least get my associates here."

"You still should have told me. You need to tell me everything that you are doing Stan. How am I to trust you? But what a load of help that is since you did this behind my back!"

The two argued for an hour before it was clear that they were officially over. For good. Stan did not want to be tied down with someone just because he wanted a girlfriend, he deserved better and being with Wendy would never get him what he wanted out of life. She got into her car and sped off, and Stan was certain he would never see her again. When he walked back inside his parents asked what had happened and he told them the truth, and was relieved to know that he didn't feel an ounce of sadness about it. The right person would come along; he just had to be patient. He was only eighteen; he had plenty of life left ahead of him. Now he could focus on moving out, school, and work. Nothing else needed to interrupt these things.

 _August 2027, Boulder_

20-year-old Kyle was running late for his first class that morning. His alarm hadn't gone off and he was only saved from total failure when his dorm mate, Matt, woke him up. Kyle hurried as fast as he could to his chemistry lab class, knowing the last thing anyone wanted was to be late on their very first day of the semester. He was the last one inside the class and his annoyed teacher pointed to the last empty seat in the back of the room. He sank into it, wiping his brow.

"Kyle?" spoke a female voice next to him.

Kyle's eyes bugged out at the curly blond girl. "Meg-Meghan Tressel?"

She smiled at him as the teacher loudly spoke over them, clearly chitchat was not allowed in this class. Only when it was over did they get a chance to talk.

"I haven't seen you in so long, how have you been?" Meghan asked.

"Okay I guess. How about you? I haven't seen you at all." Truthfully he had seen her a fair few times on campus the past two years since they first met; he was just too embarrassed to approach her.

"I've been okay." There was a pause and she gave a small cough. "Um, I broke up with my boyfriend not long ago."

"Really?" his voice had gone unnaturally high.

"We weren't meant to be I guess. My family was rather upset, they really liked Paul. I don't blame them; we've been together for two years."

He nodded, hanging on her every word.

"How about you? Have you been seeing anyone? Sorry, I don't mean to intrude," she said.

"Don't be. Well, nothing too exciting in the dating pool for me. I have met a couple girls but nothing's ever happened beyond a third date. I've been too focused on school work to date."

Meghan checked her watch. "My next class isn't for another two hours. Want to grab a bite to eat?"

Kyle beamed. "That would be great."

The two spent the next two hours in the dining hall playing catch-up. Meghan had apologized for shooting him down two years ago but he said it was fine; she was dating someone else after all. They chatted a lot about school and what they both liked to do for fun. Only when Meghan got up to go to her next class did Kyle hold her back.

"Meghan, I was wondering… if you aren't doing anything this Saturday, would you like to get some dinner somewhere?"

This time she smiled back. "I would really like that."

That night Kyle wasted no time calling Stan up and telling him about his future date with Meghan. Stan curtly told him 'great' but he didn't want to chat, he was having troubles with the hot water in the basement apartment he was renting with Butters and at that moment Kenny had been sleeping on their couch for three days, and to top it off Stan had gotten fined from his college since he had parked at the school but had not yet renewed his parking permit to do so. Getting the hint that he didn't want to talk, Kyle let his friend be.

 _October 16_ _th_ _, 2027 Boulder_

Kyle was nervous and excited that afternoon as he packed some things into his duffle bag. Today he would be driving down to South Park with Meghan so that she could meet his family and friends. He didn't know if it was too soon or too late for such an event but he knew that he cared about her in a way that tonight's dinner had to happen. Their first date had been very successful and since then they had spent nearly every moment with each other including going out for dinner almost every Saturday night. Kyle of course had told his mother that he had been seeing a girl that he felt a great connection with. Sheila had been very excited at the possibility that Meghan 'could be the one' and insisted she make dinner for the couple. Kyle had to remind his mother they had only been dating for barely three months and not to rush into such thoughts yet. He knew he wanted to get married someday but he was only twenty, the thought that Meghan 'could be the one' was a lot to take in.

"I really hope they like me," Meghan said a handful of times during the three hour ride.

"They'll love you. I know it. You have no idea how much I love talking about you to my friends and family," Kyle smiled.

"Really?"

"Really. And I know my friends in particular are sick of it. But trust me, everyone will love you. We'll meet my parents tonight and tomorrow we'll have lunch with a few of my close friends. Don't be nervous, you're amazing and they can finally see what I see in you."

In truth Kyle was a little nervous about how things would go with his mother. For the longest time Sheila hoped her son would find a 'nice Jewish girl' but Meghan was a Christian. To him it didn't matter but he had lied to his mom and said that Meghan was indeed Jewish. An hour in the drive Kyle broke.

"Um, I kind of lied about one little thing to my parents about you…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"See, my mom is really insistent I find a 'good Jewish girl' so, well…"

Meghan's eyes narrowed. "You didn't…"

"I'm sorry! You don't know my mother, she claws her way into anything and before you know it, you're trapped; you can't get out of something. If you don't conform to her ideas then you're in a world of hurt. Figuratively that is."

"This isn't a 'little thing' Kyle! We're talking about my entire life! How I was raised. What if she kicks me out of her house when she finds out?"

Kyle gave her a look and she glared even harder.

"No, don't even think about it. You are telling her Kyle. Tonight. If you don't, I will. I am not going to pretend that I am Jewish. How ridiculous."

"It only has to be for tonight. Don't worry; just my parents think you're Jewish. You don't have to lie to my friends, they don't care."

"You are telling her _tonight_ ," Meghan repeated and Kyle knew that was the end of the discussion.

When Kyle arrived in South Park his parents greeted his girlfriend warmly so he didn't feel it was best to tell them the truth yet. Dinner was a little uncomfortable as questions began going around the table to get to know Meghan better.

"So have you and Kyle found a good synagogue to go to in Boulder?" Sheila asked.

"Actually, no, we haven't," Meghan said simply.

"What? Whatever do you mean?"

"Um, Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kyle bit his lip and ushered his mother into the kitchen.

A minute later Sheila's infamous 'whatwhatwhat' rang out and some heated voices. Meghan was left in an uncomfortable position in the dining room as Gerald and Ike looked at her as well as tried to make out what was happening in the kitchen. Ten minutes later Kyle and Sheila returned, the latter a little out of breath and winded but they took a quiet seat back at the table. There was silence for the next few minutes.

"I am sorry Mrs. Broflovski, I didn't know it was so important to you," Meghan spoke. "I do want you to know that it hasn't affected Kyle and my relationship yet. My parents weren't too happy when I told them either but they finally accepted it a few weeks ago. They're actually looking forward to meeting Kyle. I told them so many great things about your son."

Sheila looked up, trying her best not to give the young woman a hard look.

Meghan smiled and took a hold of Kyle's hand, who smiled back. "I know it's only been a few months but I've loved every moment I've spent with him so far. He's so smart and caring and thoughtful and I know that it's because he's been shown a great example by you and your husband."

Gerald decided to speak for his wife, seeing that this news was still something she was processing. "Thank-you Meghan. Kyle has told us a lot of great things about you too. I'm sure you are the perfect fit for our son right now. I for one hope we get to see you here soon."

That night Kyle slept in his old bedroom while Meghan took the guest room. No way would his mother allow them to sleep together under her roof yet. At least the hard part was over, now to introduce her to his friends. It would surely go over better, at least Kyle hoped. He hadn't spoken to Stan much the past month and each time he did there was something new to complain about. Kyle turned to his side and soon fell asleep, worries leaving him at least for the night.

The next day, Kyle took Meghan along to the South Park Bowling Dome to meet his friends. Kyle decided it would be a fun way to get to know each other, plus have a small early celebration for Stan's 20th birthday. According to Stan, he had no birthday plans so today would probably be the most fun he'd have in a while. Kyle found Stan, Butters, Cartman, and Kenny at the far end of the bowling alley, already downing mugs of coke. Kenny had tried giving the man behind the snack counter a fake ID to buy beer but it didn't work. It didn't matter that he 'would be 21 in five months', he was still under age.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet Meghan," the redhead introduced.

There were a few murmurs of 'hey' but of course Butters was the only one to give a proper greeting.

"Hello," Meghan nervously waved. "I guess you guys are Kyle's closest friends. It's good to finally meet you."

"Pff, whatever, let's just bowl already," Cartman passed off and took a swig of his soda before grabbing a ball and rolling it down the lane.

"You can ignore that one, I'm hardly friends with him anyway," Kyle whispered. He walked up to Stan and handed him an envelope. "Hey man, happy 2-0."

"Thanks dude."

"Open it now, c'mon," Kyle nudged him.

Stan opened the card and saw two tickets. "Elitch Gardens man?"

"Yep. I know you've had some financial strain lately so whenever you want to drop shit for a day here, we can go to Elitch Gardens for some fun. I know they're set on opening a new coaster in the spring."

Stan gave a grateful smile back. While the guys bowled Meghan went to strike up a conversation with Kyle's best friend. Family was one thing, but according to her boyfriend, he was closer to Stan than anyone else. If she didn't get along with him she might as well call their relationship off.

"So, Kyle tells me you're majoring in communications. That's pretty neat," she tried.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, nothing else has caught my interest. I mean, I'd like to play baseball for my college too but I don't want to go onto the minors or eventually the majors."

"Kyle tells me you're really good at sports."

Stan grinned and took a sip of coke. "You could say that's 'my thing.' Kyle has always been the geeky brains of this group, I'm the dumb jock."

"You can't be dumb. You're in college and living on your own. That counts for something."

Stan laughed. "I can barely afford to put gas in my car. I had to have my mom pick me up in Middle Park and am staying with my parents over the weekend."

Overall it had been a good visit with the guys. Meghan did her best to ignore any of the stupid or rude things Cartman said as well as Kenny, who spent most of the time hitting on the waitress that kept refilling their drinks. However she got along great with Butters and more importantly, Stan. She even learned a few new things about her boyfriend from him which was more enduring than anything. She had her arms around his waist as they walked back to his car.

"I knew I picked a good one," she squeezed him.

"Haa, what are you talking about?"

"The things Stan told me about you. How much you care about your brother. Going all the way to Canada to get him back after his birth parents took him away. Helping Cartman countless times even though you hate him. Befriending a lonely kid on Facebook because he had no friends. Always picking Stan off his feet whenever he falls into depression. You're amazing, so amazing."

Kyle kissed her passionately, knowing this was only the start of something truly special with this woman.

 _February 2028, Middle Park_

Stan was heading into the New Year with a head of happiness and confidence he had not seen in months. In his biology class he had met the most beautiful young woman named Nicole Foster on his first day and the two of them hit it off immediately. She was athletic and was currently on the women's volley ball team for school. She was also very vocal and was on the debate team and could get almost anyone to think twice about something they said. Stan's friends and parents weren't too impressed with his latest girlfriend but he didn't care, he loved how smart she was and he could talk with her for hours. It was currently Valentine's Day and Stan had saved up enough money from his current job at the King Sooper's Grocery Store to take her out for a nice dinner.

"Wow-wee Stan, you sure have thought of everything," Butters noted, looking at the bouquet of flowers and box of candy on the kitchen counter.

"How could I not? She's worth it dude," Stan spoke as he tied a tie around his neck.

"Really? It's only been a month."

"So what?" Stan spat. "I know love when I feel it, maybe you'll man up enough one day to feel it too."

"Hey now, that's not very nice," Butters had his hands on his hips. "I'm only looking out for you man. She reminds me of Wendy a little…"

"Nicole is nothing like Wendy. I don't feel suffocated by her; I actually like talking with her. So she has a strong mind, it's who she is. I see it as a positive."

"Well if you really feel that, I hope the best for you two then."

"Thank-you. Oh, and if Kenny stops by tonight kick him out, especially if he's bringing a girl with him. It pissed Miss Boley off last time too," Stan said, speaking of the old lady they rented the basement apartment from.

 _June 2028, Middle Park_

As the months went by Stan felt more and more committed to his relationship with Nicole. He would get angry when someone would tell him they should break it off, that his girlfriend was crazy. They couldn't see what he saw in her and the longer they were together, the more it bothered him. The last time they were invited over to the Marsh house for dinner Nicole had gotten into a loud debate with Sharon over her future with Stan (which included kids) that she was now no longer allowed to come to their house. Stan of course stood up for his girlfriend, stating she was making a reasonable argument as to why their future kids should be in ten different activities at once that he had stormed out of his parents' house too.

"It was so rude for your mother to say those things to me," Nicole had her arms crossed when they got back to Stan's apartment.

"Don't worry babe, she just doesn't know you well enough yet. But I know my parents will love you soon enough. They're just used to past girlfriends of mine turning sour. They'll see just how thoughtful you really are," Stan massaged her shoulders.

"They better otherwise we might have to move somewhere further away from them. I don't even like Colorado much, we should move to a warmer state when we graduate from college."

"Yes, anything babe. I think I'd like the change too."

Days later Nicole had a heated argument with Stan when she found out he was planning a three-day long trip to Denver with Kyle.

"Really Stan? _Three_ whole days? You need three whole days to see your stupid friend?"

"I've only seen him a couple times this year; I thought it would be nice to go to a few Rockies games. Catch up, we're both on summer break," Stan explained.

"No, you will not see him for three days. I have our own summer plans. I want to go to California for a week."

Stan's face brightened. "That would be nice, most of my mom's side of the family live there. They can meet you, I'm sure they'd love you."

"No Stan, no family time. This is _our_ special time; you can see family any other days of the year."

Stan knew this wasn't true for the Kimble side of his family but he didn't argue with her, if she wanted alone time together that's what he'd give her. So that summer he spent the majority of his time with Nicole at a trip to Hollywood that left him broke before spending almost every free moment with her when he wasn't working. He was only able to spend one full day with Kyle at a Rockies game before he was expected to return home the next day. During that summer Stan and Nicole spent time searching for a new apartment together but never were able to find one they could afford. The fact that Stan still allowed Butters as his roommate and did not ask Nicole to move in was also a cause for arguments. Even though Stan knew he took things quickly when it came to relationships, he felt five months was too short a time to move in with his girlfriend. The fact that he had never lived with another girl besides his sister was something that made him hesitant as well. Lastly, it wouldn't be fair to kick Butters out because Nicole wanted it to be that way. Butters had been a great roommate from the beginning; he had a good job as a server at Applebee's and always paid his share of the rent and other bills on time. Sure he was beyond lame at times and gave Stan a headache, but he was still a good friend to live with if he was still trying to make it on his own.

 _November, 2028, Middle Park_

Stan had just walked into his basement apartment after getting off the bus from school, finished with his classes for the day. He decided it was best to save up on gas by taking the bus as often as he could. After a few seconds of jiggling the door handle, he pushed his way inside and immediately turned on the heat. He checked the time and realized he had a couple hours to kill; he didn't need to start his homework until tonight. He smiled in thought, knowing today would be a good day to visit his grandmother that lived in nearby Middle Creek which was another twenty minute bus ride. Since he moved to Middle Park two years ago he had taken it upon himself to visit Grandma Mara more often, stopping by almost every week. Shelley cared for her grandmother as well of course but it wasn't in her nature to visit as often. Since Mara Marsh only had two grandchildren, she was very close with them both. Now at the age of 87, there were many things she needed extra help with. She still lived in the same small home she raised her sons Randy and Jimbo in for she refused to leave it and live in some 'old folks' home'. Now that the weather was getting considerably colder, Stan knew today would be a good day to stop by and make sure she was safe and warm. He took his bike to the grocery store where he worked and picked up a bundle of firewood and her favorite box of tea and a couple cans of soup before placing his bike on the bus and taking it up to Middle Creek.

Stan chained his bike up at her porch and knocked on the door. Sure he had a key, but he didn't like the thought of giving grandma a heart attack if he walked in unannounced.

"Grandma? It's me," he knocked. No answer. He tried again. Then again. Of course she was an old lady and her hearing wasn't what it used to be, nor was she as quick getting to the door. He sighed as he shivered in the cold autumn air. Looking at the dark clouds and knowing it would soon rain Stan decided to use his key after all. He walked into a cold and dark house. Immediately he felt apprehensive and he dropped the firewood by the steps. He could understand if his grandmother couldn't heat her home with new firewood but she always opened the curtains of her home every morning no matter what. Stan poked his head around the kitchen, living room, and backyard.

"Grandma? Hello, it's me, Stan. Hello, anyone home?"

He then poked into the guest bathroom and the two guest rooms. At this point he felt himself purposely stalling time, as if some part of him knew what he might find if he went into his grandmother's bedroom. Her room was at the end of the short hall. The door was shut. Swallowing several times, heart beating like a ticking time bomb, he reached a clammy hand to the door handle and slowly opened her door.

"G-Grandma? It's me, Stan," he said. He braved himself to step fully into the doorframe and his worst fears were confirmed when he saw her still form on her bed.

It was chaos at the small blue house the rest of the day. Stan could barely get words out when he called his sister about what he had seen. She hurried over and after checking their grandma out herself, she took her distraught brother to the backyard before she called their parents. A coroner had come by and guessed that Mara had died peacefully in her sleep early that morning. Randy was crying as he said goodbye to his mother before she was loaded up in the coroner's van. Stan was inconsolable the next week which annoyed Shelley greatly. Even though she was grieving it meant that she had to be there for her brother in ways she never really had before. The day before Grandma Marsh would be laid to rest she took it upon herself to inform his friends about what had happened and that they were all invited to attend the service if they wanted.

Kyle had plans to go for a hike with Meghan that weekend but dropped everything when he found out about what happened to his friend's grandmother. He felt guilt for blowing things off with his girlfriend but thankfully she understood.

"He needs you more than ever, go on, I'll be fine and will be waiting here until you get back," Meghan told him.

 _November 18_ _th_ _, 2028, Middle Creek_

Kyle wasted no time telling Randy how deeply sorry he was for what had happened to his mother when he arrived at the church in Middle Creek. Randy thanked him before nodding over to a bench on the lawn where Stan currently was with his girlfriend Nicole.

Kyle cleared his throat as he approached them. "Stan… hey man."

Stan was looking at his shoes. Nicole had a firm grip on his arm. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Kyle glared. "Stan's my best friend you bitch."

"I'm all the comfort he needs right now. It's not as if you knew his grandmother very well. I helped that woman with her yard work a few times with Stan so I know how he feels."

"Do you? I lost _both_ my grandmothers by the time I was eight. So fuck off."

Shooting daggers, Nicole got up and allowed Kyle to take her seat on the bench. All the while Stan had not moved a muscle.

"Stan… dude, I am so sorry about what happened. Shelley only just told me. I'm so sorry; I know how close you were with your grandmother."

"She was just there. Frozen," Stan's voice sounded dull and distant. He was still gazing down.

"What?"

"She was stiff. Eyes slits. Arms to her side. Dead. I saw it. She was just dead. She looked like she was asleep but she was dead. And I was the one who saw it."

Kyle still didn't understand exactly what his friend was talking about, the only information Shelley had given him was that Mara had died and when her memorial service would be.

"Um, S-Stan man… what are you talking about? What do you mean she was 'frozen'?" Kyle asked gently.

Stan was still in too shocked a state of mind that words flowed easily without him noticing. "I just went up to see her. Give her firewood. Make her tea. I opened her door and she was dead. Her face… I'll never unsee it. I saw my grandmother. Dead."

By the look of Stan's face it was clear that he hadn't gotten much, if any, sleep since it had happened. Evidently the fact that he had walked in on his already dead grandmother had traumatized him. Sure they had seen plenty of death and destruction in their twenty years of life, but when it was your own family member, it was a different story. Soon people began filing into the church for the service was about to start. Nicole pulled Stan off the bench, arm around his again, and glared at Kyle as she walked him into the church.

The death of Mara Marsh had a significant impact on Stan for the next remaining weeks. The family did not celebrate Thanksgiving that year since every holiday was spent with Mara and without her, they didn't feel thankful for much that day. Stan had stayed at his parents' house one week after the memorial service which caused him to have to drop one of his classes. While his history professor tried to be sympathetic, he could not allow Stan to take his class after missing so many days. His communications professor however felt for him and told Stan that he could come back whenever he was ready. Stan didn't care, he didn't know if he would ever feel up to going back to school before the semester ended. How could he feel like doing anything during the holidays? He had seen his grandmother's death bed; he was broke, and had little going for him right now. The only plus was that he was now 21 which meant he could legally buy alcohol to wallow in his own pain when he wanted.

This was easier said than done; while she was saddened by her boyfriend's current situation, Nicole did not allow him to wreak himself too much too fast. She was angry at him that he had to drop a class which meant he had to retake it again and would be unable to graduate college alongside her. The two would get into arguments about his drinking but Stan insisted it was 'only for now' and she shouldn't worry. Honestly, he had to drink to get some piece of mind; if he didn't he would be plagued by nightmares of his grandmother if his body allowed him to sleep. Kyle knew Stan was fading fast judging by the fact he had not talked to him since the memorial service. Any news on how he was doing was relayed back by Butters. Kyle wished he could be there for his friend but he was so buried in school work he couldn't set a day away to visit. By the end of the year Stan found out he had failed his remaining class and was fired from his job at the grocery store in Middle Park for showing up to work drunk. With nowhere left to turn, Stan had to move back in with his parents. Thankfully the lady he rented from, Miss Boley, told him he would be allowed back whenever he got his feet back on the ground again. Butters had to move back in with his parents as well.

When January began Sharon and Randy took it upon themselves to get their son's life back on track. They insisted Stan take spring classes and to not quit school for even one semester. They also refused any alcohol in the house which meant Randy had to keep his own beer in a mini fridge in the bedroom which had a lock. He was also put on medication to help him have restful sleep once again and would be going to therapy sessions provided by his college. As this was happening Nicole tried taking it upon herself to fix Stan herself and got into more arguments with the Marshes about Stan's wellbeing.

 _January 2029, Boulder_

Kyle was currently doodling in his notebook as he waited for his calculus 2 professor to show up for class the first day that semester. He suddenly heard a deep sigh as a young woman took a seat next to him, dropping her obviously heavy backpack to the floor.

"Damn, who knew math could weight so much, am I right?" she told him.

Kyle grinned and looked around; there were many other seats available still but this girl chose to sit next to him.

"Um, first day of college?"

The girl laughed. "Oh no, I've been here for two- going on three years now. I've been taking online courses. I felt it would be best to finish my final years with people. Not that I hate people, but I thought online was for me. I was wrong!"

Kyle smiled and held out a hand. "Hey, I'm Kyle. Junior. Biochemistry major. Doctor of medicine- ultimate goal."

The woman smiled and pulled a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. "Hey. I'm Kara. Pharmaceutical major. Wow, a doctor huh? That's pretty bold."

Kyle shrugged. "I want to have a career where I can use math, science, English and such simultaneously. Plus I really like helping others. But hey, pharmaceuticals are pretty cool too."

Kara shrugged. "It is. I have always been interested in drugs. Not like I'm an addict! Ha! But how they work, how they affect people. And I like helping others too."

Soon enough their professor walked in the door and began class. After it was over Kyle held Kara back.

"Hey, will I see you again?"

Kara laughed. "Duh, we do have this same class don't we? See you Kyle."

Kyle grinned. "Right. Duh!"

He didn't know why but he wanted to chat with this girl again. He was in a serious relationship with Meghan Tressel and wouldn't do anything to compromise things with her, but this Kara girl was fun to talk to as well. Perhaps they could be friends; he didn't have too many friends at school so someone else to hang out with, even if it was a girl, was pretty neat in his eye.

One week later Kyle decided to come clean to Meghan. He told her that he had met a girl in class and had plans on hanging out with her at the local coffee shop off campus.

"Really? You're really telling me you have a date with someone?" Meghan told him.

"It's not a date; it's just hanging with a friend. Look, she's new to campus; she probably doesn't have many friends yet. I'm trying to be nice. You can come too, I'm sure she'd like it. In fact I want you to come. She's easy to talk to, I mean, you're my number one of course," Kyle explained. "C'mon, how bad can it really be?"

It turned out to be a successful time at the coffee house that Saturday. Kara appreciated having others to talk to even though she did have friends on campus already. The three of them had a great time getting to know each other and Kara reassured Meghan that she was not interested in her boyfriend at all. She went on to say that she was lying off men for a while since 'they are all the same'. She had been with a few jerks in the past and needed a break from the dating pool.

And so it was like this for the next couple months. Kyle, Meghan, and Kara would often get together after classes for a drink or to support each other in other activities and clubs. On one of their latest outings, Kyle and Meghan joined Kara in stopping an illegally run local circus that was mistreating its animals. After each day spent around Kara Okomoto, Kyle couldn't help but see her in a different light. Not as a girlfriend but as a possible fit for Stan. He voiced this idea to Meghan one day in March.

"That's insane for two reasons: one, Kara said she's not interested in dating for a long time. Two, Stan's still with Nicole, remember?" Meghan told Kyle as they sat around the gym.

Kyle swore to himself. "But she's such a bitch. On so many levels. She makes Wendy Testaburger look tame!"

Meghan sighed. "But if Stan says he's still happy with her then you have to believe him."

"But he's not. He only just started texting me again. Apparently he would have sooner but 'Nicole wanted to make sure I was doing better before I talked with you'. Who does that?"

"This is his longest relationship, that has to mean something…"

"It means she has his claws dug in him and won't let him go," Kyle growled. "I know he's still miserable. He did tell me he got another job at another grocery store so he hopes he can move back to Miss Boley's basement but Nicole wants to move somewhere else with him. They can't afford it but she insists. She doesn't take 'no' for an answer. She's poison, I swear."

"So what are your plans? Rip Nicole off Stan once and for all, all the while play matchmaker to Kara and Stan?"

Kyle frowned. "Not quite, but I will tell Kara about Stan and see if she's interested. Then I'll tell Stan about her and hopefully he sees the light and can break free once and for all."

Little did Kyle know, Stan was doing all he could to get away from Nichole once and for all. He had now been with her for a year and as he looked back on it, it was a very long year. He had already taken her aside twice to break it off but she told him that they were meant to be and she was not about to let him go that easily. He was doing all he could to stay on track with therapy, medication, school, and work and she was not making any of those things easier. She constantly berated him for being in therapy, claiming that 'anything he has to say could be said to me'. She also felt that he was not trying hard enough to move out of his parents' house again even though any money he earned went directly into his savings so he could do just that. No matter what Stan said, Nichole had a firm grip on both their lives and he feared he'd never shake her loose.

 _March 2029, Boulder_

Kyle told Kara earlier that week that he wanted to meet up with her over breakfast so he could go over notes with her before class. He spotted her at one of the usual tables he sat with her and Meghan and wasted no time dropping his backpack to the side.

"I thought you wrote down everything, guess I was wrong," Kara said as she took out her notebook.

"Actually that's not what I want to talk about," Kyle began. "Um, I don't actually know how to approach this; I've never done this before…"

Kara raised a brow. "Oh god, you're going to break it off with Meghan to ask me out?"

"What? Of course not! I love Meghan."

"Good, because I was about to kick you in the nuts if you did," Kara said matter-of-factly and went back to her notes.

"Listen, you're a real fun and funny person. You see, I think you might be a good match for- for a friend of mine," Kyle trailed, knowing he sounded stupid.

Kara looked at him then laughed. "Oh shit, you're serious. Aren't you?"

"I know it sounds stupid but"-

"Kyle, I told you already I'm not looking for someone right now. I'm done with guys for the time being. I need a break and focus on school. I'm not going to go into detail now but the last guy I was with was a real ass."

"But not every guy is like that. I really think you'd like this friend of mine. He's not like every dude out there. He's really nice, I promise you."

Kara smiled. "I can't believe you're trying to set me up with your friend. Not interested."

"Can I at least give you his number?"

"Sorry, no dice. Now if we aren't going to go over notes then I think I'll go grab some food before class starts. See you then Kyle."

 _April 2029, Middle Park_

This was it, today was the day Stan was going to be up front and direct to Nichole and break it off. He knew it would work, he felt too annoyed and enraged by her to allow her to do anything but agree. He had gone through great measures to do what he did but it was the only way he knew she'd take a hint. He told her to meet him outside the dining hall which she promptly did. He stood over her, relatively blank of emotion.

"Nichole, I have tried to tell you many times but now is the very last time"- he then pulled at a large sign behind him on the wall where the words: IT IS OVER YOU CRAZY BITCH read back in block letters. Several students that were walking around saw and began pointing, jeering, and laughing as she stood there, red all over her face. Stan shrugged and walked off; knowing he didn't care one bit that a crowd had gathered to laugh and talk about the lengths some student just went to tell his girlfriend off. Stan went to work that evening feeling very good about life for the first time since November. Things were finally going to go his way.

At eleven at night Stan walked out of Sprout's Grocery Store, ready to finally go home. There were not many cars left in the parking lot and as soon as he saw the mess- he knew that car was indeed his. His 2014 Toyota Corolla resembled a half-put together car kit than an actual vehicle. All four tires were slashed, each window busted, one continuous key line circled the entire car, gas had been emptied out of his tank, and the words 'LOSER' spray-painted on the front. Stan pinched his nose in frustration; so much for his savings going to moving out of his parents' place.

When Kyle got word from Stan that things were finally over between him and Nichole, he felt like he could dance. Only when Stan followed this news up with what she had done to his car did Kyle's joy extinguish.

"Gee dude, that really blows," Kyle said as they talked over the phone. "Hey listen, now that that crazy bitch is history, what would you say if I told you I think I found you the perfect girl here in Boulder?"

"What the fuck? Dude, I just broke it off with Nichole two days ago. She trashed my car! Just when I thought things were finally sorting themselves out it all backfires. I don't care who you think is 'the perfect girl' for me. Not one bit."

But Kyle did not relent, two days later he went to Kara and told her about Stan again.

"Why do you care so much? Am I unaware that you're friends with the Prince of England or something?"

"I think you'll like him, I really do. Let me just give you his number, you don't have to call right now. He's been going through some tough times recently and I think you'd be able to instill some happiness in him again," Kyle pressed on.

"Oh, so now I'm a pity date for your friend?"

Kyle took out his phone and started scrolling. "Look, what if I showed you a picture of him? Then you can be the judge if you're interested or not."

Kara rolled her eyes but looked at the picture of Kyle and Stan from a Rockies baseball game last year.

"So, is he your type?"

"I don't really have a 'type'… and this is only a picture, I have no idea what his personality is like. Although I am a sucker for blue eyes…"

Kyle smiled. "Here's his number. His name is Stan. I know this sounds insane but I really think you'll like him and he'll like you. Just call and say 'hey'. It'll cheer him up. Thanks."

Kara was left with a phone number by her hand as her friend left in a hurry. Kyle did not want to hear Stan bitch at him again so he randomly sent Stan Kara's number that same day so he would have no choice but to look at it. He followed the text with a picture of Kara from one of their recent trips to a bar for good measure.

The next few days Stan went back and forth at the texts from Kyle. Sure no one seemed to like Nichole but that didn't mean he wasn't hurting from breaking things off with her. Yet he couldn't ignore the texts he received either. This Kara Okomoto girl was indeed very pretty. She had slight Asian features with long black hair and generally looked happy in the picture. Kyle knew his friend was a sucker for brunettes, damn him! Did this girl know how he looked though? What if she found him repulsive? Stan was generally well liked by peers growing up and was seen as one of the hottest boys in class a few times since fourth grade. But he could be ugly in Kara's eye. The fact that almost a week had gone by and she had not called him was all he needed to know that she was not interested in him. Then again, the gentleman thing to do would be to call her first. Hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself, Stan finally gave her a call that weekend.

"Who is this?" she answered.

"Um, Stan. Kyle's friend. He um, gave me your number."

"Ohh right. Stan. Um, hello then I guess."

Awkward pause.

"This is weird for me I'll have you know," Stan said as he walked about his room, rolling a baseball in his hand.

"You're telling me, but seems like Kyle really wants us to talk so I'll give it a go. Nothing else to do," Kara noted.

Stan smiled. "Same. So uhh, tell me about yourself I guess."

"What do you want to know? I'm 21, Pharmaceutical major. From Boulder. One sister, one brother. Feel awkward right now. You go."

Stan chuckled. "I'm 21 too. Communications major. From South Park. One sister. Want to punch my friend right now."

Kara laughed and it made Stan smile more. The two spent the next three hours talking on the phone and talked for over an hour every day the following week. That's when they decided they should meet next Friday, Stan told her that he would drive up to Boulder and meet her at the coffee house that was the popular hangout for many college kids. And so another week of chatting went by before the day finally came.

That Friday morning Kyle received a phone call from Stan after his first class was over.

"Dude, calm down and start again slowly. What's up?"

"I can't see her tonight, sorry man."

"What the hell? Stan, you've been raving to me how much you like talking to her and now"-

"You don't get it. Something horrible has happened. Man, I woke up last night and oh shit man, it feels like my jaw is trying to escape my body dude," Stan moaned. "I told my mom and she said it's probably my wisdom teeth. Dude, if I have to get them out today… send my regards to Kara. I can't see her tonight, it's a sign. I'm not meant for someone that sounds this nice. I forfeit."

Kyle scowled at himself and he stopped walking to talk. "Stop being dramatic dude, this isn't a sign of anything. You're 21, wisdom teeth extraction is bound to happen by this point. Just shut up and buck up. You can see her another time, I'll just tell her"-

"Don't tell her this, she'll think I'm lame beyond anything," Stan sounded pained on the other end. "Tell her I got attacked by a bear or something. She was very impressed about how I once put up a fight to stop the Japanese killing dolphins and whales. If I decide to call it off because of some tooth pain"-

"Stan you will meet her. If it's meant to be she won't think you're lame for rescheduling. You can't let something like this be the reason you never meet up for a first date."

Stan moaned away from the receiver but his cry was still heard. "Face it dude, I'm not meant for love. I'm not meant for a happy stress-free life. Something is always going to come up and ruin it."

"Stan shut the fuck up right now," Kyle ordered. "You know there's only so much of your emotional crap I can deal with for seventeen years before it gets to me. If you think for a moment life is going to be sunshine and rainbows for you you're best at just ending it now. Shit happens. That's life. I know you've had a pretty shitty year but Kara might just be the one thing that will highlight the rest of the shit you've dealt with. I want you to walk into that dentist office today with your head held high knowing you have a date with an amazing woman who seems really into you, got it? Kara can't fucking wait to meet you so make the wait worth something. Life sucks and will continue to suck until the sweet release of death when we're old and grey. I'll hear from you later dude," and he hung up without waiting for a reply back.

Kara was upset when she was told by Kyle why Stan had to call off their first date. Kyle reassured her that it was nothing against her and he would make sure things would be rescheduled as soon as possible. The next couple days Kara and Stan texted off and on, with him apologizing and promising to make it up to her. That's when Stan told her he would meet up with her Thursday night since she told him her Thursday class had been canceled. She told him it was not necessary, that he needed to take all the time he could to recover from having four teeth removed, but he was insistent. And so Kara was less-than-enthused as she readied herself Thursday evening. Kyle was a little nervous when he heard about Stan's plans as well; his friend was still taking pain medication and knew that Stan was known to be very unlike himself under the influence of almost anything. Kyle could only pray that he would not make a fool of himself in front of Kara.

 _May, 2029, Boulder_

Stan had just pulled up to the parking lot of Panera Bread, a popular casual dining establishment that Thursday evening. He had been keeping in contact with both Kyle and Kara, just so the latter knew he was not going to blow her off again. He looked at himself in the mirror of his rental car one more time; his face still looked rounder than usual but he hoped Kara wouldn't be deterred by this. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out and walked to the restaurant. He saw a young woman sitting on a bench in the front, dressed in a simple blue dress. He walked to her.

"Kara Okomoto?" Stan asked.

Kara smiled and stood. "Hello Stan."

Stan grinned back and threw out a hand for her to take but she hugged him instead.

"Sorry, hope you don't mind hugs. Handshakes are too formal after all the chatting we've been doing," Kara told him as she let go.

"No, it's fine, I like hugs." He could see that she was staring at him. He frowned. "What? I look like a pufferfish don't I?"

Kara laughed. "I was just taking in your appearance… you look even better in the flesh, better than pictures and Facetime."

Stan breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good then. You- you look amazing. Really amazing. Oh! I got you this"- he handed over a giant bag of Swedish Fish candy.

Kara beamed and pushed him in a playful way. "You didn't! You are so sweet, thank-you."

"You told me they're your favorite. I wanted to, you know, say sorry about last week."

"C'mon, it wasn't your fault. Life happens. I know a lot of 'life happens' has indeed happened around you lately… I don't blame you for it though. Plus you were so fun to talk to when you just got back from your surgery, so out of it. I hope there's a video, it's so funny to watch that kind of thing on YouTube," Kara was still smiling wide.

Stan couldn't help but smile back at her even though it was still tender to his face to do so. "Maybe there is…Um, shall we then?" he nodded to the entrance of Panera Bread. Both had decided this would be a good spot for a first date since it wasn't formal and they served soup and bread, the few things Stan was able to eat at the moment anyway.

The two of them spent the next two hours at the restaurant getting to know each other. They both started things off by saying how ridiculous the whole thing was, being set up by their friend. They also confessed that they weren't looking for a date since they both had gotten out of a bad relationship recently. After, Kara took the two to a park in the area which she claimed was a favorite place of hers since she was small. They sat on a bench in front of a lake and marveled at the emerging stars reflected on the lake, both voicing how oddly wonderful things have been going so far that night.

"Sorry if I seem suspicious," Stan told her. "It's just that pretty much every girl I've been with has turned out to be a bitch. You on the other hand have been so much nicer to be around in this one night than any night I've spent with any ex."

"Oh? Well thank-you then. It is odd isn't it? I've only known Kyle for a short time yet barely a month knowing him he starts to rave about his 'best friend' and how 'I need to meet him.' I can see why he wanted me to meet you now."

Stan bravely took her hand into his, his heart beating mad. She thankfully squeezed back and smiled at him.

"I needed this, I really did," Stan said softly.

Kara cupped her other hand onto their already clasped ones. "I really am sorry about everything that's happened lately Stan. It's not fair for any of it to happen to someone that seems to nice."

Stan sighed. "Kyle keeps telling me to get over things. I really am trying. With so many shitty things happening a few good ones are bound to start happening, right?"

"Well I hope tonight is the first step in that direction."

Stan smiled painfully, needing his pain mediation at this point. "I – I hope so."

"What's wrong? You look like you swallowed a lemon."

Stan confessed how he had not taken any of his pills that day for fear he would get too loopy on the drive to Boulder and ruin yet another night. Thankfully Kara felt pity and also found it charming and after a chat with Kyle, they all agreed to sneak Stan into the university that night where Stan would crash on Kyle's roommate's bed since he would be gone for the next couple days.

 _April 2030, Boulder_

Kyle was currently sitting on his bed in his dorm, staring at an envelope. Meghan sat next to him, hand on his shoulder.

"Well you have to open it eventually," she told him.

"I know," he swallowed and rubbed his neck. "What if they said no though? What will I do?"

"You'll be fine, I'm sure it's a yes. But there's only one way to find out hon."

Kyle took the envelope sent by the University of Colorado's Anschutz Medical Campus. He had applied to their medical school program weeks ago and had finally gotten a reply back. He had to be accepted, he had to. He had already applied at another school in Utah and had been turned down which was overall fine by him, his first choice was the Anschutz Medical Campus anyway. He was afraid they might turn him down though; one of the prerequisites to medical school was to take the Medical College Admissions Test and pass. Kyle passed by just a hair- if he had missed one more question, he would have had to retake the seven-hour long exam again. He was due to graduate the University of Boulder in a few weeks so he needed to know where he'd be heading after.

"You got this, I know it," Meghan told him, still gripping his shoulder.

Taking in a deep breath, Kyle finally tore open the letter. His eyes scanned the paper quickly, trying to take in all the words at once but only looking for a few specific words. He suddenly grinned slowly.

"I'm in. I'm in!"

"Really?" Meghan got off the bed in excitement.

Kyle nodded. "Dear Mr. Broflovski… blah blah blah… we are pleased to accept you into the Anschutz Medical Campus!"

Meghan cried out in happiness and hugged his neck before they shared a deep kiss.

"This is amazing. I cannot believe it. I'll be right where I want to be. It's in Aurora so I won't be far. Wow, I'm so happy."

Kyle then frowned and sank down on his bed again.

"What is it?" Meghan asked.

"It's in Aurora. A whole other town."

"But it's a suburb of Denver so you'll only be forty or so minutes away."

"You don't understand… what about us? How can I possibly move to another town without you? To have you stay behind here while I'm off at medical school…"

Meghan was graduating that year as well as a Registered Nutritionist and would no doubt be applying for a job in Boulder. Things had been relatively uneventful for the couple since they began dating since they saw each other every single day at University but now that graduation was approaching, life would no doubt uproot their comfort levels now.

Meghan took hold of Kyle's hand. "Kyle, if you move to Aurora then I'm moving with you."

"What? Meg…"

"You're right; things would be difficult the next four years if we're in different towns. I'll look for work in Aurora. We'll buy an apartment together and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Kyle's heart swelled as he heard these words. "Meghan Tressel… that's a huge commitment. What if you hate Aurora?"

"So what? What's important is that we're there together. In case you haven't noticed, we've been together for two and half years now. How could I not go with you?"

"We're really doing this? We're really moving to Aurora together?"

Meghan beamed and nodded and the two embraced. Kyle didn't want to ever let her go, he knew at that very moment that he was going to be with this wonderful woman for the rest of his life. She was indeed his life partner and this was only going to be the first of many exciting adventures they would share together.

 _May 2030, Middle Creek Colorado_

Stan was keeping himself busy in the kitchen of his grandmother's house. He had decided to move in with Butters as his roommate again almost a year ago after the house had been listed after her death and no one had bought it yet. With many talks with his family, everyone agreed it would be a good thing if he took it upon himself to move in. It would mean he could live rent and mortgage free since the house had long been paid off and he could once again move out of his bedroom at his parents' house. Stan had gone through many therapy sessions and had stopped taking sleeping pills for a while, and so far everything seemed to have worked. He now felt he could honor his grandmother by keeping her little home in the family until he knew where life would take him next. He still missed her every day but the nightmares had finally seized, and Butters always brought a positive vibe in the home too.

Tonight was a Friday and it usually meant that either Stan or Kara would cook dinner for the other. Everyone had currently graduated from college earlier that month and she was trying to find a pharmaceutical job in Boulder, Middle Park, or Middle Creek. Stan didn't want to set up roots in his current area and encouraged her to continue to find something in Boulder County. He wouldn't admit it to her yet but he wanted her to move in, or for him to find a place with her in Boulder but they had only been together for exactly a year now, maybe it was too soon. She didn't bring the possibility up yet so perhaps they should wait.

Stan had just turned the oven off when Kara stepped into his house. He went over and gave her a kiss before going back to the kitchen.

"Well that was unenthusiastic," Kara noted as she set down her purse.

"Sorry, just want to make sure the potatoes are good," Stan said as he looked into a pot on the stove of mashed potatoes.

She shrugged and took a seat at the dining room table where Stan served up dinner. He uncorked a bottle of wine and drank from his glass as soon as he filled it.

"Stan? Something up?" Kara reached a hand out.

"I'm fine, let's eat," Stan said gruffly and cut into his chicken.

"No you aren't. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, c'mon, I spent forever making sure this meal turned out, let's eat already."

Kara glared. "I really wish you wouldn't lie to me all the time Stanley."

Stan stared hard at her back, eye twitching. She had been doing that a lot lately, calling him by his full first name. His mother did that a lot. It meant that the woman was disappointed or angry with him. Kara seemed to use his name just the same way.

"Why do you always think something's up? You think I always have something on my mind that's pissing me off?"

"There it is," Kara threw her hands in the air in satisfaction.

"What? What the hell do you think I could possibly be mad at now? What shitty thing did life throw at me that's going to make me crumble now? I'm an unstable emotional idiot aren't I?" Stan went on and took another drink of wine.

Kara stared at him with caring but stern eyes. "You aren't an unstable mess Stan. But you've been pretty hard to talk to since yesterday. Could it have anything to do with Kyle leaving?"

Stan's fist squeezed his fork tightly. He glared at her before taking a bite of chicken.

"I know it must be hard, he's living in"-

"It doesn't matter, it was bound to happen. He got his wish. He's off to medical school in Aurora. He's moving in with Meghan. They found a place together, good for him. I knew it was going to happen, I shouldn't be too surprised," Stan's voice calmed slightly as he said this.

"Then why are you acting like you just found out?"

Stan shook his head and looked at his plate. "It doesn't matter, you won't understand. It's just another burden for me to you. You should just leave while you can."

Kara got up and stood in front of the young man now. "What are you on about Stan?"

"Face it, I'm a sensitive idiot. I told you I was when we first met, you probably thought it was nice at first but grew tired of it. I know you kept telling me all you've dated were jerks. Then comes me, someone the complete opposite but you're realizing it's too much."

"What? Why would I ever think that?" Kara looked truly shocked.

"I'm pissed off Kyle is moving again. Haha, so funny, a twenty-two-year-old man misses his best friend. Another silly thing for you to roll your eyes at. Go on."

Kara glared and forced Stan to look at her. "Stan shut-up for one minute. I do not think you are an idiot. Let me tell you this so you finally can accept it- I love you. I love every single thing about you. I love that you are emotional and caring. You are nothing like anyone I've dated and I am _so_ happy about that. I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you. I get that you have your moments. I get that you've struggled with depression and emotional issues since you were a child. It's okay. Let me be your rock though- let me help you through those shitty things life brings. I want nothing more than to be that person," she looked directly into his eyes, hold his hands to emphasize her every word.

Stan's mouth was agape. Kara smiled and kissed him.

"If you're upset right now because you think I'm going to leave you for missing your friend… the person you've known since you were _three and a half_ … that's what's silly. I know it was tough helping him pack up his things yesterday. I can't imagine what it's like to know that he's going to live the next four years in another city. But that doesn't mean you aren't friends still. He didn't abandon you in college, why would he now?"

Stan shook his head, a smile slowly spreading on his lips. He took her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you Kara. I love you so much."

She ran her hands in his hair and they made out for the next five minutes. Breathless, Stan broke apart.

"Let's move to Boulder."

"Wh-what?"

"There's nothing for me here. I want us to find a place together in Boulder. You grew up there, there's so much more opportunity for both of us. Plus it's a lot shorter to Aurora than it is here. It makes the most sense."

"Really? You'd move to Boulder with me?"

Stan was beaming now. "Yes, Kara, I'd do anything for you. I know that's cheesy but Kara… honestly, you've been the single greatest thing in my life. I want to move in with you. I want a future with you. I want kids with you. Oh god, I sound like such a snob"-

Kara pushed a finger to Stan's lips. "Stop. Stop. I want that all too. Oh my goodness, can you imagine? We could start up some family animal shelter or advocacy group or something. We can rescue wild animals. Buy acres of land, build a rehabilitation center. The possibilities are endless."

Stan chuckled and kissed her again. "Um, I don't know if this is a proposal or not…"

Kara laughed. "It's a mock one. Honestly, I kind of want you to put more effort into the next one."

Stan took her in his arms in another deep kiss. "You've got it. That means you're agreeing to settle with this ass for the rest of your life."

Kara ran a hand over his stubbly face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _There it is, I felt it would be a good thing to write about how Stan and Kyle meet with their futures wives. Plus it gave me a chance to flesh out Kara and Meghan a bit more. A bit odd of an ending but I wanted it to end on a significantly happy note from both parties. I hope you are still enjoying this series. Please leave reviews, it really makes my day and helps a lot. Also, send in ideas of things you'd like to see. Thanks again._

 _Lots of love: Rose, April 22, 2017_


	6. The Joys of Babysitting

**THE JOYS OF BABYSITTING**

It was a boring spring day in South Park Colorado and 13-year-old Nathan McCormick was currently at home alone, surfing through the channels on the TV. His cell then vibrated and he saw that his best friend, Danny, was calling.

"What's up dude?"

"Nate, you have to go online right now! You'll never guess what's going down in Denver this summer!" Danny exclaimed.

Nathan walked into his bedroom and turned on his laptop. "What am I looking for exactly? And what's going down?"

"Go to The Avalanche's website," Danny said, speaking of the Colorado-born rock group that was very popular amongst the youth during the time.

Nathan did as he was told and his eyes suddenly grew wide. "No way!"

"Yeah man, they're coming to Denver in two months! They haven't been back in Colorado in two years. Dude, we have to see them."

Nathan frowned as he continued to click around on the band's website. "I don't know man; the cheapest tickets are still $70. I can't afford that."

"Nate, you have to go, you have to. We can't miss out seeing them again. Ask your mom, ask anyone. You have to find a way to see them with me. And hurry, I'm sure tickets will go by fast."

This was easy for Danny Westley to say, he came from a normal middle-class family. All he had to do was a few extra chores and his parents would give him the money. Chores didn't mean much at Nathan's mother's place since he was never rewarded for helping out. He still had to try to get some extra money within the span of a week so he could purchase a ticket. He hurriedly went over to his mother as soon as she got home from work.

"Mom, I have to ask you for something," Nathan told her as she got a pan on the stove, about to prepare some Hamburger Helper for dinner.

"What now?" Brittany sighed.

"Mom, my favorite band is coming to Denver this summer and I _have_ to see them with Danny. I need some extra money for the concert."

"Well good luck with that. Unless you find $100 under the sofa somehow none of that money is coming out of this apartment," Brittany told him.

"There has to be something," Nathan tried not to sound too desperate.

"Sounds like this is one of those situations where you make the money yourself. You're a strong young teen, I'm sure there are plenty of people that would want you to help them out and they will pay you."

Knowing that this was indeed his only option, Nathan went out the next day to see who could use his help in exchange for money. He ended up washing the windows in the house of Clyde Donovan for a measly five bucks and helped out a few older residents with yard work which totaled twenty more dollars. Times like these he wished it were snowing since he could easily make more shoveling snow. He asked Butters Stotch if he needed help and Butters told him he would pay him twenty to watch his kids for a couple hours. Nathan declined; there was only so much sweetness and lameness he could take at a time at the Stotch house, and his two young kids were clingy and annoying. That's when an idea popped in his head: perhaps he could babysit, just a different set of kids. Kids he knew he could handle whose parents would give him a good payout for sure.

Nathan nervously tapped his fingers to his desk that night as he phoned up Kyle Broflovski, hoping he would strike gold with his idea.

"Nathan? What's up man?" Kyle sounded confused; clearly he didn't receive too many phone calls from his friend's son three hours away.

"Hey Kyle… um, look, I have a proposition for you."

"Okay…"

"See, my favorite band is playing in Denver in a couple months. I need to see them; they haven't been in town in a long time. But I need the money to get a ticket for the show," Nathan explained.

"If you're asking I forward you money for a _concert_ "-

"No, that's ridiculous. See, I'll do something for you in return for…some money. I'll babysit your kids one night. It can be tomorrow, I don't care. I'll do it!"

Kyle chuckled on the other end. "That's nice and all but it seems very unnecessary, at least for Meghan and I. You're three hours away dude. We already have our usual babysitters if needed."

"Hear me out: I'll work for cheaper than I'm sure you pay them, I have no problem with it. No one wants my services back here, you're the best shot. Or Stan. Does Stan and Kara need a babysitter? I'll watch their kids too. I mean I have watched yours and his before a couple times. You know I'm trustworthy. I won't bring over alcohol or anything. I'm extra careful around food I shouldn't bring over to your house or his. I know Ethan has nut allergies. I know all three of Stan's are allergic to coconut. I can handle anything. I'll be chill but stern at the same time. Will you at least consider it?" Nathan pleaded his case away.

There was a pause on the other line indicating Kyle was thinking. "You know now that I think about it… I mean it is short notice but it could work out. Let me call Stan up real quick, I'll get back to you."

And so Nathan waited by his cell for the next hour, having no idea what Kyle was up to but hoping that he would pull through. Suddenly his phone went off and Nathan scrambled to answer it.

"I just had a long discussion with both my wife and Stan and we agreed that you can watch the kids," Kyle sounded amused.

"Yes! Awesome! Wait, your wife _and_ Stan agreed? Whose kids am I watching?"

"See, next Friday Meghan, Stan, Kara, and I have tickets ourselves to see a show in Denver. A good childhood friend of ours, Jimmy Vulmer, is doing a comedy show out there and we haven't seen him for a few years now. We purchased the tickets weeks ago and we were kind of stuck about who would watch our kids when we go out. We haven't heard back from a couple of our 'reliable' sitters so we thought if it wouldn't be too much work, you could watch all six kids," Kyle explained.

Nathan's eyes bugged out for a moment. "All six? Dude, I don't know, that sounds like a lot. I've never done that before."

"We know you're responsible and it shouldn't be too bad. The girls are old enough to keep themselves entertained and not cause trouble. It's the boys you'll have to look after more than anything. Jocelyn and Ayda will be a big help I'm sure. They know how things run. I talked with Stan and we both agreed we will pay you fifty dollars each if you say yes."

"F-fifty each? Oh wow…" that would mean a hundred bucks in total which would guarantee a great seat at the concert. But six kids aged nine and under was a tall order. But Kyle had a point, his oldest and Stan's oldest were mature girls that enjoyed helping and looking after their siblings. As long as they helped Nathan out in keeping the younger ones entertained everything should go smoothly. This was an opportunity he couldn't miss and Nathan agreed without another thought.

"Great, Meghan and I plan on leaving with the Marshes no later than five. We'll be going out to dinner before the show. The Marsh kids will be spending the night at my house so it's up to you to make sure you get here by five next Friday. Understand?"

"Yes, I'll make sure I get there in plenty of time. Thank-you so much dude, I really appreciate it."

Nathan whooped after he hung up. In one week he would get one hundred dollars to see his favorite band just for watching some kids! Kids he had watched before so he knew what to expect. Not all at once but how different could it really be?

Nathan skipped his last two periods of class that Friday so he could bike his way to Middle Park before catching the bus to Boulder. He used the money he previously earned days ago for the long ride to the city of Boulder. Once Nathan reached the opposite bus stop, he hopped on one more bus that would take him closer to Pine Tree Estates, the gated community Kyle resided at. The bus stopped at a strip mall and from there, Nathan biked ten more minutes before he punched in the gate code to the community and went off to find his house. He knocked on the front door.

"Nathan! Hello, talk about good timing," Meghan greeted the teenager.

"I had to skip class but I didn't want to be late." Nathan wiped at his forehead.

"Oh, come in, come in, let me get you some water. You can go around back and chain your bike there; I'll open the back door."

Nathan did as he was told and after walking inside, he kicked off his shoes and set them aside; the Broflovski house was usually pretty clean and Kyle and Meghan had everyone who entered slip off their shoes to not track dirt around. Nathan looked around and saw Ayda and Jocelyn in the piano room where the latter was showing off how to play a couple tunes. Little Sierra and Dylan were happily watching a kids TV show in the living room where Kara was supervising. She got up and walked his way when she saw him.

"Thank-you again for watching the kids tonight Nate, it means a lot to all of us," Kara said.

"No problem. I mean, I hope it isn't," he gave off an uneasy smile.

A few minutes later Kyle and Stan came downstairs, followed by Ethan and Bryan.

"See? Told you he would have a tie that matched my shirt," Stan pumped a fist to his chest at his wife. "Oh Nate! Hey man, when did you arrive?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Great, that's great. Okay, come into the kitchen then and we'll go over everything," Kyle instructed. "First off- I hope you realize the seriousness of tonight. All four of us are trusting that you will watch all six kids to the best of your ability. We trust that you will not allow any other person into this house while we are away. No friends of yours, no other friends of our kids."

Nathan nodded, face set.

"I know you're only thirteen but you are older so you are in charge. We went over everything with the kids so they know that they have to follow your orders. They also know that rules do not bend just because Mom and Dad are away. My kids and Stan's know what time to go to bed and that no sweets are allowed after eight. There are a few pizza coupons that came in the mail so you can order pizza for everyone tonight. I left one of my credit cards on the counter; I trust the only purchase that will be made on it is for pizza. Leave the pizza guy a good tip though. Since this is a special night Meg and I agreed the kids can have soda."

"We can? Yaaa!" Sierra, who was at Kyle's side, cheered.

"My mommy and daddy lets _us_ have soda whenever we want," Bryan teased.

"Mom, does this mean we can have the cake you made for dessert?" Jocelyn asked her mother.

"Of course, I told you I made it especially for tonight. But you all have to finish dinner before you can have any," Meghan explained.

Kyle continued with his instructions, face not changing its stone-like expression. "Under no circumstances can there be any products that contain nuts or coconut in this house as I'm sure you know."

"Of course, I'll make sure of it," Nathan nodded.

Kyle then bent down and said softly so only the thirteen-year-old could hear, "And I trust that you will keep your distance from the kids. All of them know to tell us if anything funny happens between sitters and them."

"I understand. I would rather stab myself than do anything like that."

Kyle nodded and got to full height again before speaking in a lighter tone. "These are the numbers of the restaurant and the comedy show we will be at. I can't promise the time we will be back, I'm sure we'll want to catch up and chat with Jimmy after his show, but I am sure it will be late so the kids should all be in bed long before we come home. You have each of our numbers so don't hesitate to call if you have any questions."

"Also, Ayda, Bry, and Dilly all have everything they need for the night so ignore them if they tell you they have to go home for any reason," Stan chimed in.

Kyle then looked at his watch. "Damn, it's almost five. Okay everyone, Mommy and Daddy are leaving. Let's say good-bye. And remember, Nate's in charge, understand?"

Jocelyn, Sierra, Ethan, Ayda, Bryan, and Dylan said goodbye to their parents and watched as they pulled out of the driveway and were off. They ran back in after, all staring at Nathan. He cleared his throat.

"Um, okay, so yeah, I'm in charge now. I trust that none of you will give me any trouble tonight."

Sierra whispered something to Dylan and they both giggled.

"Well _we_ won't, I don't know about the others though," Ayda put an arm around Jocelyn who nodded.

"We know what to say though in case they become too bratty. But I think we're all going to have a fun night," Jocelyn smiled.

Nathan let out a breath. "So, um, what do you guys all want to do? I'm thinking I'll order the pizza in an hour or so if that's fine with everyone."

"What kind of pizza are we getting?" Bryan asked.

"I don't know, we'll think about that later. Okay, what do you guys all want to do before dinner?"

"Let's go swimming," Ayda suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that. It's been forever. The pool is usually pretty empty at this time," Jocelyn said, speaking of the community pool.

"Okay, that's fine. I assume you all have your bathing suits?"

The kids nodded and raced upstairs to get changed. Ten minutes later he heard whining upstairs. Sighing, he went up to see what the fuss was about. Bryan was walking out of Ethan's room with his overnight bag.

"I don't have my bathing suit!" he cried.

"I can't believe you forgot it, Mom told you a hundred times you'll probably need it," Ayda rolled her eyes.

"I still wanna swim. I want to go swimming!"

"Okay, calm down for a sec," Nathan had his hands up, ready to tackle the first problem of the evening. "Ethan, do you have an extra pair of trunks Bryan can borrow?"

Ethan nodded with a smile and handed them over a minute later. Bryan went into the bathroom to change but came out, tears in his eyes again.

"They're too small!"

"C'mon, they can't be that bad. I know you're a couple inches taller but they have to fit," Nathan frowned.

"They're too small!" Bryan repeated. "I can't swim in them. It's not fair; I wanna go swimming with everyone."

"Hey, I didn't bring over any trunks either, it's not the end of the world," Nathan told the five-year-old.

"But I want to swim. I don't care if _you_ don't," Bryan frowned and crossed his arms.

"Why does it matter so much? You don't even like swimming really," Ayda told her brother.

He didn't say anything, just crossed his arms tighter.

"So, what do we do?" Nathan sighed.

"I know! We can go and get it," Bryan smiled.

"What? You mean go to your house and get the swimming trunks _you_ forgot?" Nathan's eyes bugged out.

"Yeah, makes the most sense. I need them don't I?"

"No way, I am not going to your house just for a pair of swimming trunks."

"It might be the only way," Ayda was rubbing her chin. "I mean, we only live ten minutes away. We can all be back in no time at all."

"Ha! Like I'm going to take all six of you to pick up _one_ thing? No, your parents told us we have to stay here and not to go back to your house for any reason," Nathan explained.

"We don't all need to go with you," Ayda went on. "I can go with you and get them. We'll be real quick. Jocelyn can look after the others for like, a half hour right?"

"Yeah, no problem," Jocelyn smiled.

"You- you're serious? We're really going to get your brother's stupid trunks? Is there really not another solution?" Nathan looked almost desperate to hear of some other way around the small problem.

Five minutes later Nathan found himself taking his bike around to the front of the house with Ayda following on Jocelyn's bike. This was all so silly yet the others did not seem to think so and Bryan insisted he had to go into the pool with everyone else. Since the Marsh house was only ten minutes away Nathan figured it wouldn't be too crazy in the end. Ayda quickly went into her house and thankfully came back two minutes later with her little brother's swimming trunks and they sped off back to Kyle's house. Soon everyone was ready for the pool so Nathan locked the door behind him and walked down the street to the community pool which was indoors. Nathan took up a seat on one of the lawn chairs and watched the six young kids jump into the pool. He knew Ayda could swim the best out of them but he didn't want to take his eyes off of any of them since accidents happened too quickly with pools. Nathan had four adults who were counting on him to keep their children safe so he had to do just that.

"Ayda no backflips!" Nathan ordered.

"Pff, you're no fun, I do them all the time," the girl glared before dunking under the water.

"You guys back in the kiddie pool!" Nathan shouted to Bryan, Dylan, Sierra, and Ethan.

"We've had some swimming lessons too, the kiddie pool sucks," Sierra told the older boy.

"I don't care, anything can happen. We'll be going back home soon anyway."

"We'll be in the shallow end," Ethan pointed at the bigger pool.

"We gots floaties," little Dylan waved his small arms around which were obscured by arm floaties.

Nathan pointed at him. "Especially you, in the kiddie pool."

Before his eyes Ayda and Jocelyn took Sierra and Ethan into the shallow end of the community pool. Nathan told them off but finally relented, telling them they were going home in ten minutes anyway so they had to watch the little kids as well. Thankfully Bryan and Dylan were content going back to the kiddie pool, both wanting nothing more than to get wet than to actually swim. It was close to 6:30 now and thankfully the kids came out of the pool without much trouble.

"Okay, all of you go dry off and get changed, I'm going to order the pizza," Nathan ordered as soon as they entered the house again.

"What pizza are you getting?" Sierra asked.

"I don't like pepperoni," Bryan pointed out.

"I like the pineapple kind," Dylan chimed in.

"Are you ordering from Home Run Pizzeria? Because if you do you have to get the garlic cheese sticks, they are so good," Ayda grabbed the coupons off the counter.

"Mom said we can have soda tonight. What soda should we get?" Jocelyn asked around.

"All of you shut up!" Nathan cried out. "Now I'm getting this combo here: two medium one topping pizzas and a two-liter of soda. Got that?"

"What about the cheese sticks? Mom and Dad always get the cheese sticks," Ayda looked angry.

Nathan ignored her. "Okay, how many of you like pepperoni?" everyone but Bryan raised their hand. "Okay, the first pizza will be pepperoni. Bryan shut up for one second! How many like chicken?" all of them raised their hands. "The second is chicken. Okay, and I assume everyone likes Pepsi?" everyone nodded a third time. Sighing, already feeling a headache coming along, Nathan shooed everyone upstairs so he could order the pizza. The pizza arrived a half hour later and Nathan hurried over to the front door.

On the other side was a youth that was staring up at the grand stone exterior of the house and the bay windows up and downstairs, his mouth slightly open.

"A- _hem_ ," Nathan coughed.

The young man shook his head and handed out the pizza and soda. "Sorry man, but damn… your parents must be loaded."

Nathan swiped Kyle's credit card on the hand-held device the pizza guy gave him. "I'll tell you right now this is defiantly _not_ my parents' house. I'm just a baby-sitter."

The pizza delivery man looked behind Nathan and saw six kids looking back.

"Damn, looks like you have your hands full."

"My night's barely begun too," Nathan said heavily. "Thanks dude, see ya."

The pizza man smiled at the generous tip that was included with the normal payment. "Thank- _you_ kid. Bye."

"Can we eat in the living room?" Jocelyn asked.

"What? Hell no, you'll spill on the carpet."

"We'll be fine, Mom lets us eat there sometimes." With that, all the kids took their pizza and soda and went into the living room to watch TV.

Knowing that the living room would be the only place to indeed make sure they didn't spill, Nathan took his dinner out there too. Thankfully nobody spilled but Nathan was hit with his toughest problem during dinner. Dylan got up and tugged on the teen's jacket.

"I gotta potty," he told him.

"Huh? Then go."

Dylan frowned, confused. "But I gotta go now and the bafroom is far away."

"Ugghhh… fine, I'll walk you to it but I'm not going to help."

"But- I need help," Dylan danced around now.

"Dude… can't go pee yourself?"

Dylan just danced around.

"Ayda, can you take your brother to the bathroom?"

"No way, he can go himself," she frowned and turned back to her food and the TV.

Suddenly there was a particular smell that hit Nathan's nose. He gagged.

"Damnit Dylan! Did you just crap your pants?"

Thankfully Dylan was wearing Pull-Ups which were disposable but Nathan still had to help clean him up in the bathroom as he sniveled about his accident. Nathan did his best to console the three-year-old but wiping a toddler's butt was not something he was aware he might do that night.

"I thought you said you'd be helpful to me," Nathan spat at Ayda.

"Whatever dude," she rolled her eyes. "I always end up helping Mom and Dad with stuff that happens to my brothers. I need a break."

Gritting his teeth, Nathan began to clean up the dishes in the living room. He sighed as he sank into the armchair he was previously sitting in.

"Let's place hide-n-seek!" Bryan jumped.

The others were quick to agree. Nathan allowed them to do so but told them the basement was off-limits. This sparked outcries from the Broflovski kids.

"We're always down there! It's our play room," Ethan said.

"I am not chasing after six kids on three floors, got that? Now go hide, I'll count to fifty first, okay?"

Thankfully the first round was no troubles and Ethan and Bryan were the first ones to be caught: they both hid under the covers of Ethan's bed. Ethan and Bryan assisted each other in counting to fifty as they went off to find the others the second round. The third round had Jocelyn as the counter and the others scattered off into new places. Jocelyn hopped off the counting spot (the piano bench) and went to find everyone. The last person to be found was Nathan who hid in the guest room closet. Everyone was now gathered at the upstairs landing.

"Okay, who did you find first?" Nathan looked at the group of kids.

"Sierra so she's next."

"You're so blind, you didn't find Dylan yet," Ayda crossed her arms.

"Oh damn! You're right. Let's go find him."

"I'm not helping, you're still the finder," Bryan pointed out.

"Me either," Ethan looked just as defiant.

Glaring, Jocelyn walked around the second floor to look again but didn't find him. Annoyed, Nathan told everyone to go help.

"He can't be in too hard a place, I'm sure he's 'hiding' on the living room couch like last time…"

The kids split up with a few looking upstairs and the others downstairs but after twenty minutes no one could find him. Nathan tried hard not to look panicked as he called everyone downstairs into the living room.

"Okay, let's remain calm, he can't be far," he told them.

"What if he is? My parents will kill me if they find out I lost my own brother!" Ayda gasped.

" _I'm_ the one they'll kill, I'm supposed to be watching you monsters! Okay, let me sweep over the house one last time then I'll check the backyard…"

Nathan did just that but there was no sign of little Dylan. Nathan ran a hand in his hair, trying to think of what to do. There was no sign of the boy hopping out a window or anything; besides, an alarm would beep if anyone tried breaking in through the windows. Nathan paced the floor of the living room back and forth trying to think of a place they hadn't looked yet. His eyes then looked over to the basement door which was slightly ajar and he was certain it had been closed before they started playing. Surely he didn't go down there…

Nathan hurried down the stairs and began looking around the basement which was indeed more of the kids' area than anything. He saw that the door to the bathroom was open and the light on. Growling, he pushed it open to find Dylan happily sitting on the floor playing with a couple robots.

"Are you serious right now?" Nathan shouted.

Dylan looked up and smiled. "Hi," he said simply and returned to the toys.

Nathan took hold of the boy's arm and pulled him up. "Damnit Dylan how long were you in here?"

"Um… I forget."

"Damnit you had me worried sick something bad happened! Didn't I tell you no one was allowed in the basement tonight?"

Dylan frowned in thought. "Um, I forget."

Nathan pulled at his own hair to remind himself to calm down and not lose his cool in front of a three-year-old. He sighed and took hold of the boy's hand and led him back up the stairs and into the living room.

"No more hide-n-seek," he said in a tone that suggested he meant it.

"Can we play outside then?" Ethan asked.

"Ughhh… why? It's practically night now," Nathan said exasperated.

"The lights outside are on, duh," Jocelyn rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, your parents allow you to play outside at night?"

"All the time," Ayda smiled.

The backyard lights were bright enough to watch everyone so Nathan reluctantly agreed to outside play. Hopefully everyone could get their last bouts of energy out before bath time. He watched as Sierra and Dylan chased each other on the lawn, Ayda and Jocelyn jump roped, and Bryan and Ethan jumped inside the trampoline.

"Nate! Jump with us!" Ethan called to the thirteen-year-old.

"I don't know you two, I'm a lot bigger than you, I might knock you around."

"Pleeease?" Bryan and Ethan said together, cupping their hands to their face.

Nathan shrugged and hopped on since he hadn't gotten many chances to jump inside a trampoline in his life. He bounced lightly so as to not hurt the younger boys. Bryan and Ethan clasped each other's arms and jumped around in circles for a while before tumbling around. That's when they asked Nathan to jump harder so they could bounce higher, claiming their sisters did it 'all the time'. Nathan did so but barely any harder than he was going now but it was enough to entertain Bryan and Ethan. But that's when two things happened at once: Bryan cried out to stop suddenly, claiming he couldn't breathe. In his worry Nathan hopped to his side to get to him quicker, and in doing so his knee collided with Ethan's face and he cried out.

Eyes wide with fright at the one boy that couldn't breathe and the other that was crying, Nathan yelled for the others to help them out.

"Shit…shit…shit…" he kept saying, going back and forth. "Bry, do you think it's an asthma attack? Ethan- oh crap! You're bleeding!"

"I am? Ahhhh!" Ethan screamed as he cupped his hands to his face, blood coming from his nose.

Thankfully Ayda took over as a caring older sister and bent down to her brother.

"It… hurts!" he struggled to say.

"Shhh, it's just an attack Bry Bry, I'll set up the machine, you'll be okay."

Ethan was crying loudly now as Nathan took him inside. He set him on the toilet downstairs to see the damage.

"Is his nose broken?" Sierra asked.

"Ahhh! I broke my nose!"

"Sierra, you aren't helping! Ethan, Ethan buddy I need you to calm down for me okay? Let me see your nose. You two- do that somewhere else!" Nathan snapped at Ayda and Bryan who were watching with the others, Bryan's nebulizer ready to go and obviously distracted.

"Is…he...okay?" Bryan gasped.

"Yes, it's just a nosebleed. Jocelyn, get some rags. Bry, I know you care but you have to set up your treatment elsewhere. I can't have you passing out on me," Nathan ordered, doing all he could to remain calm but knowing he was failing. The next twenty minutes were chaos but finally the bleeding from Ethan's nose stopped and Bryan could breathe better.

"I want Mommy," Ethan said softly as he wiped at his wet eyes.

"I wanna go home," Bryan looked miserable too.

"Sorry you guys but it's still going to be a while till Mom and Dad come back. You guys all need to be asleep when that happens too." Nathan was feeling tempted to cry out for his own mother by this point, feeling exhausted and at a loss with his sitter duties. He was sure he had broken many of the Broflovski and Marsh rules at by now but surely the adults wouldn't be out all night, they wouldn't trust a young teen with their kids for that long, would they?

Suddenly Jocelyn and Ayda came screaming and to the bathroom where the boys were.

"What now?" Nathan groaned.

"There's something in the living room! It's so scary!" Jocelyn pointed behind her.

"What? A bug?"

"No, it's a lot bigger and it's black. Get it!" Ayda pushed Nathan forward. Sighing, Nathan cautiously walked to the living room. He looked around and took a step back when he saw it- something resting on the guardrails of the catwalk that was above the living room. He squinted.

"Looks like a bat," he told the six kids who were a few feet behind him.

"A bat? Ahhhh!" Sierra screamed.

"Eww! Gross! How did it get inside?" Jocelyn shuddered.

"Probably got in when we were trying to get Bryan and Ethan inside after the trampoline incident. Someone forgot to close the door."

"Well get it! It's ugly!" Ayda said, hiding behind the couch.

"This is coming from the daughter of two animal-loving parents?" Nathan raised a brow.

"Well it's not like we see bats often," Ayda rolled her eyes. "And any stories Dad told us of getting rid of bats in someone's barn or whatever always turns out bad. They're scary and gross. They could have rabies."

"What's rabies?" Dylan asked.

"A scary disease that makes you turn into an animal forever! You foam at the mouth and start to act wild. Soon you won't remember how to act like a person anymore," Ayda explained.

"Oh no!" Dylan gasped.

"Really Ayda? Shut-up," Nathan crossed his arms.

"I'm just having fun."

"Okay, just hold on and let me think…" half of Nathan's brain told him he should call Stan right away; it was his job after all to get rid of problematic animals! But no, this was just a small bat; he could get rid of it without calling for help. And so Nathan went at it with a net at the end of a pole. He swung at the bat several times, trying to catch it, all the while the kids screaming and running around whenever the bat changed direction and flapped somewhere else. Nathan then had Jocelyn open the back door and Nathan was finally able to swing at the bat enough to force it back outside. The kids cheered but Nathan wasn't feeling the least bit relieved. He wanted the night to be over already!

"All right, all of you upstairs now. It is almost nine already, jeez. Baths, showers. Now!"

Thankfully they did not put up a fight and Jocelyn and Ayda took quick showers before it was time for the little kids. Sierra no longer bathed with her little brother so that was two more baths that was thankfully supervised by the older girls. Bryan and Dylan got into the bath together after and Ayda helped them out as well. Meanwhile…

An older blue car was slowly driving around the streets of Pine Tree Estates, the driver's eyes looking at each home carefully.

"Are you sure it was here Nick?" the passenger asked.

"Yes you idiot, you don't forgot a house like that," the driver bit back.

"Seems like you did."

"Shut-up Frank. I saved it on my phone- 1178 Kensington Way. Must be the next street…"

"All these houses are nice, what's so special about that one?" Frank asked.

"You dolt, I already told you. It'll be an easy target; the house was full of kids. The baby-sitter himself was probably just a few years older than them. He even said the parents won't be back for a while. How could we fail?" The driver, Nick, was the pizza delivery man from earlier.

"Well okay I guess. But if we get caught"-

"Shut it! I- yes- there it is coming up! That's 1176…1177… there it is! I remember the bay windows."

The lights were clearly on downstairs as well as up but the curtains were closed over the downstairs bay window. The intruders shut off the lights of the car and parked it on the opposite side of the street. They stepped out and walked to the side fence, intending to go inside through the back.

Nathan stood at the doorframe of the bathroom near the upstairs landing where the boys were currently brushing their teeth.

"C'mon you guys, the sooner you get done the sooner we can do something fun. But quiet," Nathan said the last part to himself.

"I need help Nathan," Dylan stuck out a toothbrush that had a long blue toothpaste trail running down to his arm.

"C'mon, who's going to finish brushing their teeth first? The girls or the boys?" Nathan said as he properly loaded up the toddler's brush.

Ethan and Bryan gasped and hurriedly spat in the sink.

Nathan then frowned and held out a hand. "Wait- you guys. Shhhh."

"What is it?" Dylan asked softly after a couple seconds.

"Was that- did the alarm for the window just go off? I thought I heard a soft beep."

Suddenly Nathan heard soft voices. Heart racing like mad now, Nathan took the boys over to the girls who had just come out of the girl's bathroom.

" _All_ of you hide in Sierra's crawl space right now and under _no_ circumstances do you get out until I come get you. Understand?" he said softly but urgently. They seemed to understand the seriousness of this and hurried to do as they were told. Nathan slowly inched his way close to the upstairs landing. He took out a switchblade from his pants pocket as he did so. He came down step by step, looking in all directions until he was downstairs. He could feel cold air flowing into the house now and saw the sliding back doors cracked open.

"I know you're in here so you better give up right now," Nathan spoke into the air. Even though his heart was pounding he was too full of anger and adrenaline now to care. At that moment two young men popped out from the kitchen. Nathan held his switchblade higher before dropping it slightly when he recognized one of them. " _You_? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just getting a little extra tip for the night," the pizza man, Nick, said with a smile, pulling out his own knife.

Nathan bared his teeth like an animal, stepping closer to the men. His blade was level with the other man's stomach. "Why though? Think a thirteen-year-old can't defend a house full of kids, do you?"

"Give it up kid, you're no match for two adults. Just let us take what we want and we'll leave as if nothing ever happened," Nick spoke with the same sly voice.

"Like hell I'm going to do that. I have too much respect for the people that own this house. They worked hard to get where they are now and I'm not about to let some idiots like yourselves rob them of that," Nathan said, blade not moving an inch.

"Nick, may-maybe we should listen to him," the accomplice said, eyeing the blade that was level with his stomach.

"Shut-up Frank! I'm not about to take some little tween seriously."

"I dare you," Nathan said, advancing. "I'll stab both of you right now, I don't give a fuck. I have very little in my life to stop me from doing it. Not a loss to me. But I'm not about to rob the innocence of six kids tonight. Their parents work hard to make sure they don't see the horrors they have seen as kids. So take another step, I'll do it, I don't care."

Frank took a step back and Nathan did not hesitate to stab him in the side.

"Shit man!" he cried out, falling down.

Nick the pizza man looked lost as to what to do. He growled and came forward at the kid but Nathan was too quick for him- he ducked and swiftly plunged his blade into the man's calf.

"Ahhh! Oh shit! It hurts! It hurts!"

The two intruders wasted no time in running out of the house, a trail of blood following behind. Nodding in satisfaction and quickly closing and locking the door, Nathan then hurried up the stairs and into Sierra's bedroom where she had a crawl pace which was used as extra play space. He knocked on the half-sized door.

"It's me, Nate, it's okay, you can come out."

The door slowly opened and siblings were hugging each other.

"What happened?" Jocelyn asked, weary.

"Just- nothing too big. It's okay, you can come out now."

"You can tell us, we're not five," Ayda frowned.

"Two of you are," Nathan reminded the fourth-grader. "Someone bad tried coming into the house just now but I stopped them. They're long gone now, probably to the hospital if anything," he smiled smugly.

It was now 10:30 so Nathan had the kids work together on a huge floor puzzle they had been working on for the past couple weeks as a way to wrap up the night. Dylan thankfully fell asleep not long after they began and one by one, everyone else began to finally feel the fatigue of the day. Sierra went to her room without complaint as did Ethan and Bryan to Ethan's bunk bed. Dylan was set up in a blow-up mattress in Ethan's room and the boys went down easily after Nathan turned on Ethan's moon-shaped nightlight. Nathan smiled at Jocelyn and Ayda who were standing outside the room.

"Hey you two, thanks for helping me out today. I'll be sure your parents know it really made a difference," Nathan said softly.

"Hey, today was fun. I hope our parents allow you to baby-sit again soon," Jocelyn said matter-of-factly.

"It sucks you live so far away," Ayda frowned.

"Ha, well, maybe it's a good thing. I know you guys have other people to watch you, I'm too young still to do it all the time. But thanks."

The girls smiled and went off to Jocelyn's bedroom. With that, Nathan went about the second story cleaning up any last-minute mess before heading downstairs. He then received a text from Kyle that said they were leaving to go home now. Nathan did his best to clean up the blood off the floor from the kitchen where he stabbed the intruders. It came out easily enough thankfully. Only then did Nathan finally get ready for bed himself, no doubt he was staying over the night as well. He changed into pajamas and brushed his teeth before setting up the living room couch as a bed. He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

By 11:30 the Broflovskis and Marshes arrived. Kyle and Meghan looked around, wondering if anything was different than when they left earlier that day.

"Things look fine," Meghan noted as she set her purse down in the kitchen. Only then did they notice the teenager sleeping on the sofa.

"Poor kid must be exhausted," Stan noted as he loosened his tie. "Do you think we should take him up to the guest room?"

"Naw, you and Kara take it, your stuff is already there," Kyle passed off.

"All right. Well here, you give this to him," Stan handed over a fifty dollar bill. "We're going to check in on the kids before we turn in. See ya dude."

"You coming up?" Meghan was at the foot of the staircase, about to follow after her friends.

"I'll be up soon, I want to turn off the lights," Kyle said. He took out his own wallet and combined money with what Stan had given him and set it in Nathan's wallet which was next to the boy. He pulled the blanket over the boy's shoulders and made sure he was comfortable before turning off the lights and going upstairs.

When Nathan awoke that morning, it took him a moment before he realized where he was. Noticing he was in a living room that was almost as big as his mother's apartment, he knew. He could hear commotion upstairs and the events of the previous night came to mind. He didn't even hear the parents come home. He saw that his wallet had been moved. He opened it to see new bills inside. He took them out and counted- $150. His eyes widened and he counted again. Surely that wasn't the right amount… but indeed that was the exact amount that was in his hands. He then saw Meghan come down, Sierra and Ethan at her feet. He quickly stuffed the cash back inside and got up.

"Hello hon, how was your night?"

"Oh, um, good I guess."

Suddenly Kyle came down as did Stan who was holding Dylan.

"Say Nate, you don't have to be back in South Park at any particular time, right?" Kyle asked.

"No, it's Saturday. But I guess I should leave soon, I know you guys must have plans."

Kyle and Stan shared a smile.

"Well we do like to round everyone together and go out for breakfast sometimes. You're welcomed to join us," Stan told him.

"What? Naw, it's fine. I'll catch some Wendell's Burgers before I catch the bus."

"We insist. When's the last time you went out for breakfast?" Meghan then came forward.

Nathan thought hard at this. He had no answer to this question.

"Mommy, where's my flower shoes?" Sierra whined.

Meghan went off to help out her daughter. Nathan hurried over to the men now.

"Stan, Kyle, the money… you must have made a mistake. You told me a hundred bucks. That's plenty," Nathan looked flabbergasted.

Kyle shrugged. "We discussed it on the drive home… it really is a lot to do, look after six kids under the age of nine. And after coming back home and seeing the place exactly as we left it means you did your job. Exceptionally."

"Um…"

"Besides, we feel you deserve the best experience you can get at your upcoming concert," Stan added. "No doubt you don't do many exciting things. You can use the extra money for better seats, a t-shirt. Food. Whatever."

"Th-thanks you guys. I really appreciate it. I really do."

Soon enough everyone in the house was ready to go out to eat. They chose a local establishment that was a favorite for both families called The Jam House.

"So how was last night anyway? Ethan told us you took everyone swimming," Kyle smiled as he stirred creamer into his coffee.

"Oh, um, yeah, we did that. Um, we just hung around the house, you know," Nathan shrugged, not knowing what horrible part of last night he should mention first, if at all.

"But what about when you broke Ethan's nose?" Bryan asked over his chocolate milk.

" _What_?" Kyle and Meghan gasped.

"Dad, there was a bat in the house, it was so gross," Ayda told her father.

"'Member when we was all hiding from bad people in my crawl space? That was scary, but it was fun," Sierra smiled.

Stan, Kyle, Kara, and Meghan looked at the older boy at the table, clearly shocked and wanting answers right away. Nathan sighed but began to tell of the events of that night.

 _Well this was fun to write. Always fun to write interactions between characters that I haven't yet done. Does anyone have a favorite kid yet? Remember, if you have any ideas or scenes you'd like to see, tell me! Also, please leave a review before closing out of here. I appreciate them so much! Thanks, see you next time._

 _Lots of love: Rose, April 28, 2017_


	7. Up All Night

_**UP ALL NIGHT**_

It was only 2 in the afternoon but Kyle already felt like he was done for the day. He has pulled an all-nighter at the hospital, being left in charge of looking after a patient that had just come out of a risky surgery which involved extracted a bullet from the man's lung. Since Kyle's morning shift started at 8, the only chance he had to get any sleep was in the on-call room sporadically through the night. On top of tending to his post-surgery patient, he had to assist in a handful of emergencies that night as well. To say that he was running on very little steam was an understatement. Kyle was currently resting with his head on a table in the cafeteria, hand inches from a coffee cup. He then felt his beeper go off signaling he was needed once again in the E.R. Groaning, he downed the last of his coffee, ran a hand in his hair and hurried down to the Emergency Room.

"What do we have?" he asked around.

"A 26-year-old male will be arriving shortly. He was injured at work," replied one of the nurses who was setting up a room.

"Injured how?"

"We don't have the details, only that he has several lacerations and other such wounds."

Kyle put on a brave face and nodded, knowing that the injuries this said man sustained could be very minor to something very major. He had to be ready to help the on-call resident doctor, Dr. Fletcher, at any moment. A few minutes later the doors to the E.R. opened and the paramedics wheeled in a young man who was on his side in an almost fetal position.

"Twenty-six year-old male, mauled by wolves during work," spoke the female paramedic as the team wheeled the patient past Kyle.

"Put him here"- Dr. Fletcher pointed to the awaiting room.

Kyle could see through the various people hurrying around a head of black hair on said patient. His blood ran cold. Bits of information came together like puzzle pieces. A black-haired 26-year-old male mauled by wolves on the job? What kind of job would that be? Kyle nearly knocked over a nurse as he ran over to get a better look at the patient.

" _Stan_?!" he nearly shouted.

"Oh, hey dude…" the man grimaced. There was no mistake he was the best friend of Kyle for twenty-two years of his life. Stan was on his side with an oxygen mask over his mouth, cradling his left arm. There were scratches and wounds all over his body. He had no shirt on; Kyle could see dressings running down his back. He could also see moss-green work pants that were cut below the knee on his left side exposing his bare ankle which also held a dressing with blood seeping through.

"Do you know this man, Dr. Broflovski?" Dr. Fletcher asked.

"Yes! His name is Stanley Qunitin Marsh. Birth date October 19th, 2008. Height, 5'8", weight 136. He's my best friend." Kyle then felt brand-new energy run through his veins like an electrical current. He no longer felt as if he had only gotten two hours of sleep the past two days. He went into action as he took out his stethoscope. "What's his B.P? His oxygen levels? He's mildly asthmatic, how is his breathing? Dude, just let me fucking do my job"- Kyle bit back as he tried to listen to Stan's breathing but he swatted his hand away.

"Dr. Broflovski, maybe it's best you don't assist on this case," Dr. Fletcher placed a hand on the intern's shoulder.

"Like hell! No one in this hospital knows him like I do, I _have_ to be assigned this case, so help me if you fucking take me off it," Kyle glared at the man that was slightly shorter than him.

"You know we can't have our doctors assigned on cases to those they personally know, it can affect how they are treated," Dr. Fletcher spoke.

"The only way this man's case will be affected is he will be treated better than if anyone else took him in. He's my best friend so I will be treating him; I'm more than capable and you know it. I'm taking over and that's final."

At that moment the E.R. doors opened again and another team of paramedics and nurses hurried in.

"12-year-old girl, victim of a car accident. Possible spine injury!"

Dr. Fletcher gave Kyle a curt nod before he hurried over to the latest patient. Kyle turned over to the two nurses as he placed latex gloves over his hands. "Priscilla- vitals, now. Kim- get all the information you can from the paramedics." He shook his head before trying to get his friend's arm away from his chest. "Dude- I- I mean Mr. Marsh, what happened?"

Stan gave Kyle a look while the nurse, Priscilla, wrapped a cuff around his arm and placed a thermometer in his mouth simultaneously. "Is there really no one else who can see me?"

Kyle glared. "Why? Not comfortable with an intern examining you?"

"Not comfortable with the guy who's seen me puke on our kindergarten teacher twenty years ago examine me. Ahh!" Stan hissed as Kyle made a move to look at his wrapped ankle.

Kyle bent down so only Stan could hear. "Just let me do my job today, okay dude? You know how stressed I've been lately here. I need to get some confidence back. To show my superiors I _am_ a good doctor. Give me this chance, man."

Stan glared but didn't say anything. Kyle took this as a sign that he had won and he went back into professional mode. "Priscilla?"

"BP's 130/90, doctor. Temp is 99.1."

Kyle nodded and went to listen to Stan's lungs. "Respiration is 25… vitals are slightly elevated but that could just be stress. Are you having troubles breathing Mr. Marsh?"

Stan sighed. "No. Doctor."

Kyle peered into his eyes and mouth before taking in the multiple wounds. "So what exactly happened?"

Stan winced as he moved his arm. "Was told to head to some guy's property to look in on his dogs. There's been complaints by neighbors about how aggressive the dogs are and how he might be neglecting them. Well, turns out he's been keeping two wolves in his backyard all this time." he grunted in pain again. "I went to the back to get a better look since the guy wasn't answering his door. And, well, was attacked…"

"Was no one else there? Why didn't you wait for your supervisor?"

Stan looked down, a scowl on his face and murmured, "I thought I could handle it…"

Biting his lip to prevent himself from going on a rant of how stupid that sounded, Kyle began to look over the wounds while the nurse took notes on an ipad. "Superficial abrasions to the left cheek and chin... from what I can see, the worst is to the left forearm, left ankle, as well as these wounds to the back… Mr. Marsh, I'm going to have to strip you down so we can make sure we don't miss any other wounds you may have sustained."

Stan drew in a breath. "Strip me down by how much…?"

Kyle frowned. "Well, we'll give you a dressing gown if that helps…"

Stan could feel his face flush. "Dude, I didn't get bit in my ass or anything."

"If you need Priscilla here for assistance that's fine. I'm going to leave for a moment and make sure your wife is notified."

"I'll go fetch a gown for you Mr. Marsh," the Hispanic woman spoke and left behind the exam room too.

Kyle arrived several minutes later to see that Stan was in a gown, hunched over. Kyle cleared his throat as he put on a new pair of gloves.

"Just make this quick," Stan said mournfully.

Trying to not imagine how embarrassing this was for his friend, Kyle quickly checked him over the areas that had been previously covered by clothing to make sure there weren't any hidden marks.

"See? There's nothing. Can you just fix me up already so I can go?"

"Let me take a closer look at the scratches and bites you do have Mr. Marsh so I can properly put together a treatment plan. I can already see that there are several wounds that will need sutures. This one on the back, your arm, and ankle are most concerning…" there were four deep wounds in the small of Stan's back made from the claws of one wolf, several deep puncture wounds and scratches to his left arm, and similar marks to his left ankle. When the wolves did jump him, he tried shielding his face as much as possible and in the chaos, was repeatedly tossed around by the animals as one latched onto his arm as he tried to protect his face and another grabbed onto his leg. Kyle sighed as he took off his gloves. No one else was in the room now so he spoke to Stan like a friend again. "Honestly dude, you could be looking into some minor surgery to fix some of the marks. If anything, be glad they didn't get to your front, you could have been looking at internal damage. However, your ankle really looks messed up at the moment. There could be underlining tissue and muscle damage, I'll have to see when I try to suture you up. Not to mention these were wild animals… they could have rabies and infections that could have penetrated the areas as well. I'm going to have you sent in to get X-rays of you left arm and leg as well as several blood tests to rule out any and all infections. If anything, you are lucky you're an animal control officer Stan. You've been vaccinated against many potential hazards months ago so you should be okay, but we can't be too safe just yet."

Stan's head shot up. "Wait- how long are you keeping me here for?"

"Honestly? At least overnight. I called Kara; she'll be on her way soon."

"I can't stay overnight; I have a wife and child to look after."

Kyle raised a brow; sure Stan was a great husband and father so far, but he knew his friend still had anxiety when it came to hospitals. The handful of times Stan did have to stay overnight in his life still made him queasy. Kyle watched as Stan cradled his injured arm to his chest again.

"Stan, I would advise allowing us to start you on some painkillers. Look at yourself- you can practically see your muscle through some of these wounds. That can't feel good."

Stan shook his head. "No way man. I- ( _ahh_ ) I'll be fine."

Kyle's eye twitched now. Why did he want to take over his best friend's care again? "Mr. Marsh, you're bleeding in several different places from some very deep wounds. Refusing to get pricked by a needle or two to relive some of that pain is just stupid. If it makes you feel any better, I won't be the one doing it. Nurse Kim? C'mon here again, please."

Kyle instructed Nurse Kim on all the infections he wanted labs drawn for and to start an IV drip for some morphine; he informed the woman that he was going to call radiology to make room for Stan as well. With that, Kyle left the room. As much as Kyle wanted to look into every single test his best friend was going to have done and find out the results as soon as possible, he had to keep himself busy until then. Thankfully as soon as he was assigned to another case did he see Kara walk in carrying baby Ayda in her arms. Knowing Stan was going to be okay for now Kyle went to give his full attention to the ailing elderly man that had just been brought in.

Two hours had gone by and Kyle was able to catch another break at the break room. He technically was supposed to be off by now but he had to be there for every moment of Stan's accident. The redhead suddenly looked up when he saw attending physician Dr. Fletcher walk in. The elder handed over a cup of coffee which Kyle took up.

"So, how's your best friend doing?"

Kyle took a sip of the steaming cup. "Haven't really gotten a chance to go over any tests yet. I'm not sure if he's been to radiology yet. Dr. McKennon didn't tell me that he's seen him yet. The first round of labs should be in by now however… I'm waiting for them to page me."

Dr. Fletcher nodded. "So do you have an idea of treatment yet?"

"Depends on the results. I think he'll be okay; he's an animal control officer so he's been vaccinated against the usual risks that a wild animal might carry. If anything he's just going to need a hell of a lot of sutures. He may have broken a bone in his leg or ankle or left arm. Again, still waiting to hear from Dr. McKennon."

Dr. Fletcher sat down next to the intern and straightened his glasses.

"Um… sorry for yelling at you earlier. I just didn't expect to see my best friend come in. I- I had to be the one to see him. It's the kind of boost I needed. But I am sorry, he was your patient," Kyle rubbed the back of his neck.

Dr. Fletcher nodded. "Apology accepted. Normally we don't allow for such behavior but I understand if you really felt the need to treat- Mr. Marsh is it?"

Kyle grinned slightly. "He'd be a tough patient no matter who was treating him really. Stubborn as hell, fear of needles. But I know all that by now so I wanted to be the one to deal with such a person. As a doctor, not as his friend. I mean, if I can't get St- um, Mr. Marsh to cooperate then what the hell am I even doing here?"

Dr. Fletcher raised a brow as he lowered his own coffee cup. "Are you happy here overall Dr. Broflovski?"

"What? Of course, I didn't go through four years of medical school to toss it aside," Kyle bit back.

"The way you stress over things and allow small problems to become big ones… investing too much time into people that sometimes we simply can't save…"

"I like what I'm doing _Greg_. I can't see myself doing anything else." At that moment Kyle felt a vibration on his hip. He looked down. "The results of the first of Mr. Marsh's labs just came in…" he got to his feet.

"You're a good kid Kyle and have a big heart and are very smart. I'd just hate to see you waste it in the wrong field. You still have plenty of time to find an area in medicine that suits you if emergency medicine becomes too much."

"I"-

"Think about it. I have to run; I need to check in on my 12-year-old car accident victim…"

Kyle only stared blankly back as he watched his mentor leave. Grumbling, he hurried off to phlebology. He barked at the technician there for Stan's files and quickly scanned over them once before going back to look at the fine print. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he continued reading. A smile spread on his lips; so far Stan was in the clear from any infections. He still had a few more labs to be drawn up and would probably have blood drawn before he was discharged but so far he looked okay. Kyle's beeper went off again and his heart raced again- X-ray results had just come in as well so he hurried off to radiology.

"What do we have?" Kyle drew up a chair next to radiologist Dr. McKennon. Results from X-rays were instant these days however Dr. McKennon waited until Kyle was available to look at them.

Dr. McKennon pulled up images of Stan's left arm first. "Everything looks okay so far Dr. Broflovski."

Kyle frowned. "And his left leg?"

The next round of images appeared and Dr. McKennon scrolled over them with his cursor. "Looks good too, I don't see any damage to his limbs at all."

"Are you sure? Did you triple check these images, Robby? You know there's a possibility of minute fractures that often go unlooked."

"Check for yourself, everything looks normal Kyle. I know he's your best friend but I do know how to do my job. There are no fractures."

Kyle indeed looked intensely at the computer screen before rubbing his eyes tiredly and nodding. "I guess you're right. Sorry. Well at least that's out of the way… I can get started on suturing him up. Thanks Rob." Kyle touched a few buttons on the computer screen and left. At that moment he felt his cell vibrate. It was his fiancée, Meghan. He took a seat on a chair in the hall. "Hey Meg… sorry for not checking in for a while… yes I'm still here. Yeah, finally getting the results of Stan's tests in… yes I know I should have been home by now. Yes, I am completely exhausted but I can't go home now. Dr. Fletcher allowed me to stay on this case so he's now my responsibility… _yes_ I want to go home, what a stupid question… yes I know Meg… Geez… no I can't have anyone else take over, I need to still stitch him up. Yes I have to be the one to do it; he has some pretty serious wounds that might require surgery to fix… I'm fine Meg; you don't need to bring me anything. Look, I'll be home as soon as possible. I need to get these stiches started. He's going to have to stay the night anyway for observation. I promise as soon as I'm done I'll come straight home. Yes. _Yes_ hon… okay, I will. Okay. Love you. 'Bye." He let out a growl and yawn at the same time. He sat with his arm over his eyes for five minutes before finally going down to tell Stan the latest.

Stan was currently sitting up in bed talking with Kara, who was holding onto baby Ayda.

"Hello again Mr. Marsh. Mrs. Marsh. And of course you sweetie," Kyle smiled at the little girl who smiled back.

"So, am I dying?" Stan sarcastically said.

"No… so far your labs have come back free from any infections. Your X-rays also look normal."

"So he didn't break anything? Thank goodness," Kara sighed.

"I still want you to stay overnight for observation. For now, let me try to start on some stitches. This is probably going to take a while so if you wanted to leave and come back Kara…"

Kara took a hold of her husband's hand. "I'll stay. In case he needs something to squeeze," she teased.

Stan glared, wincing as he moved his injured leg.

Kyle slipped on a fresh pair of gloves, pulled up a chair, supplies, and a light over to his friend's left leg. He looked it over once more before sighing. "Honestly man, I can't promise I'll be able to fix this up. These are some deep bite marks so you could be looking into minor surgery to fix it up."

Stan sighed as Kara helped him lower down to his side yet again. "Just try… and try not to fuck up."

"I know how to suture wounds you dick," Kyle had to bite back. Drawing in a deep breath to get back into doctor mode, he went to clean the wounds, trying not to get too annoyed that Stan wouldn't keep his leg still. "Calm down already, I haven't even numbed the area yet," he indicated the syringe lying next to him.

"Fuck this already, this shit hurts dude," Stan spoke, biting his lip.

Kyle inspected a couple of the deeper marks. "Sorry, sorry dude," he mumbled as he touched the area a couple more times. He didn't want to sound like a failure, nor alarm his friend, but the wounds were indeed very deep. Finally he got up and took off his gloves. "I'm going to have to ask the leading attending doctor what he thinks Stan. This looks bad; I really don't think simple sutures will hold it. I don't want to poke your leg a dozen times to numb it only to be unable to suture it back up. Hold on a sec…"

Kyle came back with Dr. Fletcher in tow. The older man slipped on gloves himself and looked at Stan's ankle, as well as he arm. He got to his feet.

"Sorry Mr. Marsh but I think minor surgery is the only way to fix these wounds up."

" _Fuck it_ ," Stan swore, arm over his eyes.

"I'll see when the next available O.R. will be, however it might be a bit of a wait. Unfortunately other surgeries are more of a priority. We will tell you when you can be seen as soon as we can, okay?" Dr. Fletcher clapped a hand on Kyle's back. "I think you've done great so far Dr. Broflovski, however it might be best if someone else took over for now."

"No, _I_ will suture the less serious wounds Dr. Fletcher. I have to stay on this case," Kyle almost pleaded.

"Dr. Broflovski, you need to get some sleep. We can't have you making any mistakes if you're sleep deprived."

"I've stayed up longer than this. It's only stitches."

Dr. Fletcher looked at Stan as he tried to get himself comfortable over his injured back and left side of his body without tangling his IV line up. Kyle watched on too, feeling like and probably looking like shit right now. He hadn't showered in almost two days and his eyes were nearly bloodshot with heavy bags and his usual mess of red hair even more unruly.

Stan's eyes darted from elder to intern doctor. He bit his lip. "Um, no offense dude but maybe you should get some sleep."

"But Stan"-

Dr. Fletcher had a hand on his 'student'. "I'll have Dr. Wexer help out your friend, okay Kyle? And I'll make sure to get someone just as good for his surgery, okay?" with that, he stepped out from the curtain.

Kyle gave Stan a hard look.

"Dude, I trust you, really, I do. But you look like crap. Go home to Meghan. Heh, I'll make sure to cut my hand open sometime soon so you can stitch me up, all right?"

Finally defeated, Kyle nodded. He waved goodbye to the little Marsh family before finally clocking out of work.

 _I wanted to write a scene where Kyle has to evaluate his position as an E.R. intern, wondering if this is the path of medicine he should follow. If you follow my other SP adults stories you'll know he eventually chooses family medicine. I have more SP as Adults tales coming soon so please review and offer suggestions if there's something you'd like to see. I also have a new story, Getting to Know Me, where various SP characters answer a fun questionnaire. Check it out._

 _Lots of love: Rose, October 12, 2018_


End file.
